La vida en St Joel: Otoño por Voice4TheMute
by sadcore
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Conjunto de one-shots centrados en Scott, Kim y Lisa intentando sobrevivir en el Instituto Católico St. Joel. Recopilación de historias del primer semestre juntos: The Junior Fall Compendium.
1. Los chicos nuevos

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute <strong>_**presenta****:**_

«¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuánto duran las primeras impresiones? Pues para siempre. Eso es lo que duran. Lo mismo da si es buena o mala, tú o cualquiera en el mundo vais a recordar a quien sea por la primera opinión que hayáis tenido. Aunque eso no significa que estés etiquetado de por vida. Hay una forma de deshacer esa primera impresión, aunque es una cuesta muy larga que subir. ¿Pero a quién le importa cómo eres frente a tus iguales? Tú eres tú mismo y deberías prepararte para ser el número uno, ¿no?

»...bueno, cuando eres un estudiante de tercer año que se ha trasladado de instituto, aprendes que los amigos son difíciles de conseguir».

_**Una historia basada en **_**Scott Pilgrim**_** de Bryan Lee O'Malley.**_

—¡Todos fuera del autobús! —escuché gritar al conductor, sentada al final del autobús. Miré a todos los adolescentes con sus extraños uniformes, de color negro, azul y morado, salir disparados mientras me tomaba mi tiempo para no salir pitando. Desafortunadamente para mí, el conductor del autobús no era tan paciente.

—¡Venga, Ricitos de Oro! ¡Vamos! —me gritó mientras le miraba y cogía mi mochila con el ceño fruncido. Me ajusté el pasador de pelo de perlas morado una vez más antes de ir a la parte delantera del autobús para salir—. ¡No te caigas al salir! —Le oí reír cuando cerró la puerta tan pronto como bajé. Escuché que aceleraba muy rápidamente, y vi alejarse mi última oportunidad de regresar.

Ahora estaba aquí atrapada...

... sola...

... en el Instituto Católico St. Joel.

_**La vida en St. Joel 008: Los chicos nuevos.**_

_«_Tal vez no sea tan malo_» _pensé para mis adentros mientras reunía el valor para caminar hacia la escuela. Todos los estudiantes estaban fuera del edificio hablando unos con otros en sus pequeños grupos. Las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de treinta minutos así que estaban poniéndose al día entre ellos, hablando sobre qué hicieron el fin de semana y todo eso. «O sea... Éste es mi nuevo comienzo. Puedo ser quien yo quiera ser. No es que no fuera nadie en mi antiguo instituto, pero, ¡puedo forjarme la reputación que quiera! ¡Tal vez pueda ser parte de los chicos populares!» pensé mientras miraba de nuevo a mi alrededor. Había grupos de estudiantes congregados por todas partes. A primera vista se ignoraba qué tipo de grupos eran. Había chicos sentados en el suelo jugando con cartas intercambiables, chicos en corro con guitarras y bongos en las manos, incluso chicos con violines y clarinetes. Había grupos con libros, grupos que llevaban ganchillos e hilo para tejer a crochet, grupos con sombreros de mago... mientras más miraba, más me daba cuenta de que esta escuela tenía mucha variedad de intereses y hobbies. Pero lo que también se me ocurría es que la mayoría de esos grupos ya estaban establecidos. Se conocían entre ellos, y parecía que realmente nunca se mezclaban con otras personas. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que era la rara. Integrarme en uno de esos clubes sería un rollazo, sin mencionar que la verdad es que no tenía ningún hobbie destacable. Claro que, puedo tocar la guitarra más o menos, puedo hacer punto más o menos... pero parece como si estos clubes estuvieran... especializados. El grupo de crochet estaba trabajando en lo que parecía una manta gigante, el conjunto de violín y clarinete estaba practicando una pieza muy complicada, y el grupo con los libros estaba teniendo un gran debate sobre el libro que todos sostenían en sus manos. La mayoría de amistades ya estaban hechas, así que iba a ser muy difícil encajar en alguna.

—Eh... ¿señorita Miller? —escuché a alguien decir cuando miré hacia la puerta doble abierta, frente a mí, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad con un traje marrón. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras lo miraba—. Es la señorita Lisa Miller, ¿verdad? —preguntó una vez más mientras yo asentía.

—S-sí. Lo soy —dije mientras me ofrecía su mano, la cual estreché cortésmente.

—Soy Frank Thomas. Soy su director y el decano de estudiantes. Permítame ser el primero en darle la bienvenida al instituto católico St. Joel. Estoy seguro de que se adaptará sin problemas —me dijo. Parecía de guión, claro, pero fue acogedor. Después de todo, nadie me había saludado en el autobús o de camino a la entrada principal. Estaban en sus propios mundos. Mundos que aún estaba tratando de averiguar cómo pertenecer a ellos. Cuando miré al decano, tenía una mirada desconcertada en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—Debería haber uno más... —dijo, mirándome fijamente. Pero fuera lo que fuese que había en su cabeza, lo deshizo rápidamente—. Oh, no importa. Venga conmigo. Le daré su horario de clase y un miembro del CEA le mostrará dónde están sus clases —dijo mientras entrábamos al vestíbulo principal. Las paredes estaban revestidas con taquilleros... ¡hasta tan lejos como me permitían ver mis ojos! Ya había unas cuantas personas en el interior, sacando los libros y hablando entre amigos cuando echaron un vistazo rápidamente al decano y luego a mí. Los pillé mirándome fijamente y enseguida se volvieron.

—Qué mal rollo... —me dije a mí misma cuando vi al decano Thomas mirar por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—¡N-nada, señor! —dije rápidamente, añadiendo el «señor» al final por impulso. Era un mal hábito el mío añadir eso al final cuando hablaba con personas que tenían mucha más autoridad que yo—. Um... ¿decano Thomas? ¿señor? Dijo usted que alguien del... ¿cómo era? ¿CEA...? ¿Iba a enseñarme los alrededores? ¿Quiénes son?

—El cuerpo estudiantil asociado, señorita Miller —dijo sencillamente mientras tomábamos la esquina. Las taquillas continuaban por este pasillo también. Era como una trampa mortal que esperaba a que estuvieras solo para poder destrozarte con sus metálicas puertas grises.

—Hombre de pocas palabras —dije en alto, cuando giró su cabeza hacia mí de nuevo. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con su mirada.

—Voy a olvidar que he escuchado eso, señorita Miller —dijo mientras volvía su cabeza y continuaba andando. Al fin llegamos a una puerta con una placa de latón que rezaba 'Director'. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ésta era su oficina—. Pase —dijo abriendo la puerta. Era una típica oficina; un escritorio de madera bonito con su nombre en una placa en el centro, fotos de él, su esposa, y niños a un lado, estanterías de libros contra todas las paredes, y una lámpara que cubría toda la zona de escritura de su escritorio. Tomé asiento en una silla bastante cómoda, y él se sentó tras su escritorio.

—Es un bonito lugar el que ha arreglado usted —le dije mientras pasaba de mí. Le vi abrir un cajón y sacar una carpeta amarilla y cómo la abría encima del escritorio. En la etiqueta ponía mi nombre y en su interior había un expediente sobre mí y una foto mía de primer año de mi otro instituto sujeta con un clip. Sacó otro folio que estaba tras mi expediente y lo ojeó.

—Bien, señorita Miller, éstas son las clases elegidas para usted según el expediente académico de su anterior instituto. Si tuviera algún problema, por favor consulte con su profesor antes de venir a la oficina. Deseamos verla triunfar, no fallar —dijo, de carrerilla otra vez. Lo sabía porque ni siquiera me estaba mirando cuando lo dijo. Su vista estaba fija en algún libro de su estantería o algo de por ahí. Fue a su interfono, el cual estaba bajo el extremo inferior de su escritorio, y lo pulsó—. Señorita Adams, ¿puede informar al guía del CEA que la señorita Miller está lista? —dijo, y hubo una confirmación por la otra parte.

—Muy bien, decano Thomas.

—Muchas gracias, decano Thomas —le dije mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me callé por completo de nuevo mientras me ponía cara seria cuando me miró.

—Señorita Miller, supongo que será una buena estudiante y un miembro fructífero en nuestra escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo casi retórico, pero en un tono serio—. La veré por el campus, pero rezo por no tener que verla jamás en mi oficina, ¿está claro?

—¡C-como el agua, señor! —tartamudeé mientras me ponía tensa. Mantuvo su mirada sobre mí durante otro minuto antes de alzar la vista.

—Ah, tú debes ser la guía —dijo con voz normal, y miré sobre mi hombro. Había una chica de pie tras mi silla. Tenía el pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros y vestía el uniforme escolar de St. Joel con la falda escocesa morada. Yo opté por la falda negra ya que tenía puesto el pasador de pelo y las pulseras moradas—. La señorita Lisa Miller está preparada para su visita.

—Bien. ¿Vamos? —me dijo mientras me levantaba y me despedía del decano saliendo por la puerta. Recorrimos los pasillos llenos de taquillas antes de que la guía me hablase de nuevo—. Estoy impresionada. Has conseguido sobrevivir a una charla con nuestro decano —me dijo mientras la miraba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno... es un tipo muy serio, por si no te habías dado cuenta —me dijo, y me volví automáticamente.

—Sí, y que lo digas.

—Y por lo que se ve, nuestro año de graduación le ha traído a un par de problemáticos. Lo han mantenido... al límite... —dijo mientras me llevaba a mi primera clase—. Aquí está, 143. Aquí tendrás geografía —dijo mientras continuaba andando. La seguí rápidamente justo detrás.

—¿A qué te refieres con «problemáticos»? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no nos habíamos presentado—. Soy Lisa, por cierto —añadí rápidamente.

—Lauren. Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—Problemáticos como los chicos que, por falta de mejores palabras, son abusones. Causan problemas e incluso empiezan peleas de vez en cuando. Si no fuera por que los padres son enormes donantes de la escuela, ya los habrían echado —me dijo mientras me enseñaba mi segunda aula.

—Vaya... Eso no mola. Entonces debería evitar... —fui apagando mi voz, esperando que ella me pusiera al tanto.

—Deberías evitar a un grupo de tres chicos, llamados por sí mismos, los Matones de Joel. Sutil, lo sé. Ojo con un chaval que lleva un gorro negro, con un tipo «grandote» de cejas gruesas, y con un rubio con entradas. Edward, Austin y Andrew.

—Bueno es saberlo. Gracias, Lauren —le dije mientras me asentía conforme.

—Y también encuentra un club al que apuntarte. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta escuela está muy... orientada a los clubes —dijo mientras nos detuvimos en el pasillo frente a mi tercer aula.

—Lo he notado. ¿Entonces todo el mundo de por aquí es parte de un club? —pregunté, y asintió.

—Básicamente. Normalmente los clubes detienen el reclutamiento durante el segundo mes del semestre, pero aún queda mucho para eso. Si no quieres sentirte fuera de lugar, entonces te sugiero que, durante el almuerzo, te des un paseo por el campus y veas los clubes que te interesen. Descúbre cuáles son tus aficiones y... únete.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no soy muy «buena» en mi _hobby_?

—Bueno, esta escuela es muy variada en clubes. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo —dijo mientras continuábamos con la visita.

* * *

><p><em><span>Y entonces... comenzó el almuerzo...<span>_

—Hola —empecé, frente al grupo que estaba tocando las guitarras en los bancos de fuera. El grupo de siete se detuvo y alzó las vistas hacia mí. Estaba un poco asustada por la repentina atención, pero decidí continuar mi presentación—. _Mmm_... Soy Lisa. Me he trasladado de instituto y no he podido evitar fijarme en que tocáis la guitarra —Seguían mirándome fijamente. O puede que a mis pechos... no estaba segura ahora—. Esto... yo también toco la guitarra —les dije. La verdad es que sólo había tocado unas tres veces pero podía leer tablaturas... ¿tal vez con eso pudiera pasar?

—¿Qué tipo de guitarra tocas?

—¿Quién es tu guitarrista favorito?

—¿Qué acorde es éste?

—¿Dónde está tu guitarra? ¡Deberíamos tocar juntos!

Todos empezaron a preguntarme cosas relacionadas con guitarras tan rápido que mi cerebro no pudo soportarlo.

—Yo... uh... no importa —dije mientras retrocedía lentamente y me giraba para alejarme de ellos. «Vale... eso no ha funcionado. Pero hay otros clubes a los que podría unirme... »

_Club de crochet_

—¿Cuál es el mayor proyecto que has hecho?

—Esto... —vacilé—. ¿Un calcetín?

_Club de literatura_

—Estamos leyendo ahora mismo _Amar en tiempos revueltos_ en su versión original española. ¡Eres bienvenida para unirte y leer con nosotros mientras exploramos los personajes y comprendemos lo que el autor quiso decir con cada uno de ellos!

—No puedo leer español, y menos entenderlo.

_Club de videojuegos_

—¡Qué pasada! ¡Una compañera _gamer_! Por favor, dile a mi compañero «amigo» que cualquiera con un cerebro debería ir siempre con catorce _pool_ y catorce _hatch_. Quiero decir, ¡esa orden de edificios puede soportar lo que sea!

—¡Ni siquiera sé de qué juego estáis hablando!

_TCG (Trading Card Game) Club_

—Una chica...

—Vale. No sé en qué estaba pensando...—dije mientras salía de la sala.

Cuando ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo del almuerzo, me encontré sola en una mesa en medio de la cafetería. Era la única mesa que los clubes por alguna razón no habían ocupado, y lo encontré un lugar muy cómodo para regodearme en mi intento fallido por unirme a un club.

—No me lo puedo creer... no encajo en ningún sitio. No era nadie en mi anterior escuela y no soy nadie aquí... —suspiré mientras miraba por la cafetería. Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, pasándolo bien, con amigos, con personas que compartían intereses...—. ¿Eh? —Me fijé en un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas en el extremo derecho de la cafetería. No parecía que estuvieran haciendo nada más que hablar entre ellas. Tal vez no fueran parte de ningún club. Tal vez fueran marginadas... marginadas como yo. Eso me animó mientras reunía el valor para ir a hablar con ellas.

_Los marginados_

—Esto... hola —dije con una voz bastante débil. El grupo consistía en tres chicas: una rubia con coleta, una castaña de pelo corto, y una chica con el pelo negro que pasaba de sus hombros. Cuando dije «hola», se volvieron y me miraron, una de ellas con las cejas levantadas—. _Mmm_... ¿puedo unirme a vosotras, chicas? —Se miraron entre ellas por un minuto entero antes de hacerse a un lado. «¡Al fin! ¡Un respiro!_»_ Me senté justo al lado de la castaña, la cual se apartó a un lado para darme más espacio... o para alejarse de mi. No estaba muy segura—. Soy Lisa.

—Britney —dijo la de pelo negro.

—Michelle —habló la castaña.

—Y yo soy Alice —dijo la rubia examinándome.

—Encantada de conoceros —dije, esperando que apartaran sus miradas calculadoras lejos de mí—. Bueeeeno, ¿qué hacéis, chicas? ¿Sois un club? —pregunté, y se miraron entre sí antes de que hablara la castaña:

—Supongo que se puede decir que somos un club.

—Nos aseguramos de que haya un «orden» en la escuela. Más o menos como... —empezó Britney parándose mientras intentaba pensar en una buena palabra.

—La policía —dijo Alice elevando una ceja. No estaba segura de si era la palabra que estaba buscando Britney, pero ni ella ni Michelle estuvieron en desacuerdo—. Nada sucede en estos terrenos sin nuestro conocimiento. Supongo que puedes decir que somos las monitoras del campus no-oficiales. Así que dime, rubita, ¿qué te trae por aquí? No me suenas, pero no pareces de primer año, ¿eres nueva?

—Sí —admití, rascándome la cabeza—. Me he trasladado. Mi familia se mudó a Ontario del Norte hace un mes así que tuve que irme de mi antigua escuela a ésta. Perdí a todos mis amigos y estaba esperando hacer nuevos —les dije. No dijeron nada de primeras. Pero todas ellas miraron a Alice por algún tipo de respuesta.

—¿Estás buscando amigos? —me dijo, casi condescendiente.

—_Mmm_, sí. Quiero decir, si queréis... —dije, empezando a sentirme no deseada.

—Bueno, has venido al sitio apropiado. Conocemos a todos los que son alguien en este campus. Si vienes con nosotras, tendrás cantidad de amigos —me dijo Alice, y sentí mi ánimo de vuelta.

—¿En serio? —dije, saltando en mi asiento emocionada. Me miraron como si estuviera loca así que me calmé y volví a decirlo—. Digo... ¿en serio?

—_Mmm_... —dijo Alice mirando a Britney y a Michelle—. Estaremos encantadas de ayudarte para que te establezcas aquí en esta locura de escuela... ¡pero primero! ¿Qué tal si nos compras algunas bebidas? Ya sabes... para brindar por tu nuevo comienzo —dijo mientras me levantaba.

—¡P-p-por supuesto! ¡Sí! ¡Un brindis! Tres... no, cuatro personas. _Ouch_... será un poco caro. Pero ya sabéis, ¡lo que sea por mis nuevas amigas! —dije, insegura al principio pues me quedaría sin paga semanal, pero cualquier cosa merecía la pena para conseguir amigos. Me apresuré a donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras y empecé a meter mi dinero—. No puedo creerlo... ¡me ha tocado la lotería! ¡Supongo que las cosas realmente salen bien poco a poco! —Otra chica vino a mi lado y empezó a meter dinero en la otra máquina. No me fijé bien en ella, pero su voz era un poco monótona.

—Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú —me dijo, pero no presté atención. Toda mi atención estaba en meter las monedas en la máquina—. Mézclate con la gente equivocada y te encontrarás a ti misma en un pozo sin fondo —dijo de nuevo mientras la miraba coger lo que hubiera comprado y se alejaba. Me giré para ver quién era, pero de alguna forma desapareció entre la multitud de la cafetería.

—Eh... vale. Eso ha sido raro —dije, inclinándome y cogiendo las cuatro latas de refresco y poniéndolas contra mi cuerpo. Sujetar cuatro latas de refresco estaba siendo más difícil y complicado de lo que pensé cuando comencé a volver a mi sitio en la mesa de la esquina. «Vale... vamos a no tirar nada. Esto me ha costado el resto de mi paga, ¡por amor de Dios! Lo último que quiero hacer es...»

—¡APARTA, NIÑA! —dijo un tipo en voz alta y áspera, mientras veía una mano gigante moviéndose hacia mí y empujándome en el hombro, apartándome del camino. Intenté sujetar las latas lo mejor que pude contra mi cuerpo cuando el tipo me empujó, pero sentí que una se resbalaba y caía al suelo. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando la vi golpear y botar contra el suelo, dando vueltas en el aire por un segundo. Sujetando tres con un brazo, atrapé rápidamente la lata en el aire y suspiré de alivio, viendo que no había daño visible alguno, aunque se había agitado bastante.

«Tío, oh, tío... esta cosa está a punto de explotar... Vale. Tomaré yo ésta. Lo último que quiero hacer es manchar a mis nuevas amigas...»

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —escuché a Britney mientras me espabilaba y presionaba las latas contra mi cuerpo otra vez.

—¡Ya voy! —dije mientras iba cuidadosamente de vuelta a la mesa. Vi a las chicas mirándome cuando dejé las latas. Pero cuando lo hice, en vez de que las latas se quedaran enpie donde podría identificar la agitada, todas ellas cayeron y empezaron a rodar lejos de mí—. ¡Oh, mierda!

—No te preocupes. Primera —dijo Michelle cogiendo la más cercana a ella. Britney y Alice también cogieron una lata al azar quedándome con la última. La cogí vacilante y la miré, entonces miré las otras.

«Oh, no... oh, mierda... ¿cuál es? ¿Es la que tengo? ¿O es alguna de ésas? ¡Tengo un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidades de tenerla! No, creo que la tengo. Ésta era la de la derecha así que tiene que serla.»

—¡Por nuestra nueva amiga! ¡Que encuentre los amigos y la popularidad que busca saliendo con nosotras! —brindó Alice mientras alzaba la lata. Britney y Michelle hicieron lo mismo mientras yo levantaba la mía a media altura de mi brazo.

—¡Chin-chin!

—C-chin... chin... —dije en voz baja. «Tengo la lata... Sé que la tengo... pero ¡mierda! ¡Ahora no puedo abrirla! ¡Explotará sobre mí y todos lo verán!»

Pero la verdad fue que...

No la tenía yo.

La tenía Alice.

Tan pronto como Alice quitó la anilla, fue recibida por un _spray_ constante de cola por toda la cara y por todo el cuerpo. Britney y Michelle gritaron alejándose del géiser de cola que se desató mientras Alice fue abandonada en un revoltijo desaliñado. Su pelo, su ropa, su cara estaban completamente empapados y su mirada estaba fija en mí.

—¿Salud? —dije, elevando mi lata al aire de nuevo mientras me miraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡TÚ! ¡ZORRA! ¿Quién te ha metido en esto? ¿Para quién trabajas? —me gritó mientras retrocedía. No estaba segura de qué estaba hablando, pero supongo que pensaba que alguien me había empujado a esto.

—¡N-no trabajo para nadie! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! —me defendí mientras ella continuaba gritándome.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¿¡TIENES IDEA! —gritaba mientras escuchaba murmullos a mis espaldas.

—No puedo creer que la nueva haya empapado a la chica más popular de la escuela.

—Ha regado completamente a la hija del decano de estudiantes.

—_Ouch_... mojarla probablemente sea la primera y la última cosa que hará en esta escuela. Va a tener que trasladarse.

—Un momento —dije, mirándola—, ¿vosotras no sois marginadas... como yo?

—¡MARGINADAS! —Alice me gritó de nuevo—. ¡Somos las más populares y las más influyentes en esta escuela! ¡Los de último año nos admiran! Y, señorita, ¡has cometido el mayor error de tu joven vida en el instituto! ¡Me encargaré PERSONALMENTE de que NADIE sea amigo tuyo! —gritó mientras la gente empezaba a reunirse para ver qué había hecho yo.

—¡Yo... no lo sabía! ¡Lo siento! —supliqué.

—¡No vas a salir de ésta, Lisa! ¡Lo juro! —dijo Alice mientras veía a Britney aparecer de repente y justo a su lado, había un monitor.

—¿Ve? ¡Esa chica la ha pulverizado con refresco! —dijo Britney mientras me miraba el encargado. De pronto me sentí traicionada. Las personas que pensé que podrían ser mis amigas terminaron siendo la peor gente con la que podía meterme.

—¡Fue un accidente! —le dije al monitor mientras apuntaba con su dedo en dirección a la puerta.

—Al director. ¡AHORA! —me dijo mientras todos se calmaban. Vi que Alice, Britney, y Michelle me miraban con miradas asesinas. Examiné a las personas de la multitud y ví que estaban todos juzgándome en ese segundo.

En ese instante, supe mi posición en esta escuela. Supe lo que todos estaban pensando sobre mí...

Supe cuáles fueron su primera impresión.

Me giré hacia la puerta y vi a los estudiantes dejándome paso para llegar derecha a la salida. Tomé mi camino de la vergüenza y crucé la doble puerta, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>En un día pasé de ser la chica nueva a ser una marginada. Sabía que mi vida social estaba ahora oficialmente acabada y todos en la escuela estarían hablando sobre mí a mis espaldas. Era una sensación horrible y deseaba y rogaba que, de alguna forma, Dios hiciera retroceder el tiempo para poder prevenir aquel incidente. Pero incluso yo sabía que eso no era posible. Así que me senté en la silla que estaba fuera de la oficina del director y me enterré en ella tanto como pude. Pero pronto, alguien más vino y tomó asiento justo a mi lado. Levantando una ceja lo inspeccioné cuidadosamente. Era más o menos de mi altura, el pelo castaño claro desaliñado, el uniforme hecho pedazos, y lo que parecían dos ojos poniéndose morados. Cuando se sentó, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y suspiró.<p>

«Tal vez éste fuera mi grupo. Tal vez estuviera condenada a salir con los problemáticos de la escuela. Después de todo, ahora era una de ellos.»

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Me miró cuando pregunté.

—Por una pelea —dijo mientras me miraba—. Una pasada de pelea.

—¿Y ganaste?

—_Mmm... _pues no —dijo, apartando la mirada, claramente frustrado por ese hecho.

—Bueno, al menos eres sincero —dije en voz baja, aliviada de que este tipo no fuera un completo idiota—. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Sí.

—Yo también. Soy Lisa.

—Scott Pilgrim.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

N/T: Quiero darle las gracias a Voice4TheMute por esta historia tan increíble y por darme permiso para publicar la traducción.


	2. Amistad 101

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voi<strong>**ce4TheMute**_** presenta:**_

«Existen diferentes tipos de amigos. Tienes amigos con los que ir de fiesta, amigos intelectuales, amigos con los que hacer los deberes, amigos vagos, amigos listillos... la lista sigue y sigue. Incluso aunque no lo admitamos, en cierto sentido, estamos todos usándolos. Todo el mundo tiene uno o dos amigos para cada ocasión. Tenemos amigos con los que cotillear, amigos que nos prestan dinero sin que piensen peor de nosotros, y amigos de los que podemos copiar los deberes. ¿Y por qué estoy mencionando esto? Bueno, normalmente esos grupos de amigos nuncan coincidirán juntos. Es algo así como querer mantener alejados a los amigos de la familia porque actúas diferente con cada uno. Pero están esas raras ocasiones en las que conoces a alguien y no tienes miedo de mostrarte tal y como eres. Estas personas son un grupo muy especial de amigos.

»Son tus mejores amigos.

»Y para conseguir este tipo de amigos, basta con comenzar con una conversación».

_**Una historia basada en **_**Scott Pilgrim**_** de Bryan Lee O'Malley.**_

«Bueno... sí que podría haber ido mejor..._»_ pensé para mis adentros, dando una vuelta por la tarde. «Es decir... en mi primer día de escuela, había arruinado mi reputación, había empapado de refresco a la hija del decano, y me habían castigado»_._ La cosa era que no estaba decepcionada. De hecho, estaba sonriendo. Fue un día productivo, ya sabes, ignorando los altibajos de humor en la escuela. «Aunque... el castigo pudo haber sido un poco más llevadero...»

_Castigo_

—La razón por la que estáis aquí, gusanos, es porque habéis conseguido romper las reglas de la escuela el primer día —nos dijo el decano Thomas a mí, a Scott, y a otros tres estudiantes en un aula después de clase. El decano no estaba contento cuando se enteró de que fui yo la que hizo de su hija un amasijo caldoso azucarado. Tampoco estaba contento cuando vio que Scott había empezado una pelea con unos estudiantes el primer día de clases, tanto como que apareciera durante el almuerzo y no por la mañana cuando debía—. Sois lo peor de lo peor. Y haciendo perder el tiempo a los estudiantes con vuestros chanchullos, estoy autorizado a perder el vuestro teniéndoos aquí en el campus. Así que quedad sentados, callad, y si escucho el más mínimo ruido podéis estar seguros de que ésta no será vuestra última vez en la clase —nos dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Se sabía que iba a pasar algo una vez se cerrasen esas puertas. Tan pronto como salió el decano Thomas y cerrara la puerta, vi lo que parecía una goma de borrar rosa golpear a Scott.

—¡Conque has venido a por más moratones, Pilgrim!

Ambos, Scott y yo, nos giramos para ver a tres chicos sentados justo tras nosotros. No tuve la oportunidad de verlos antes, ya que mi mente estaba ocupada aguantando el castigo. Estreché mis ojos mientras miraba atentamente a los tres chavales. Un tipo con un gorro negro, un grandote con las cejas gruesas, y un chico rubio con entradas. Estos chicos me sonaban. Recuerdo que Lauren, la chica del CEA, me habló sobre ellos. Edward, Austin, y Andrew creo. Otra cosa que vi fue que sus uniformes estaban tan destrozados como el de Scott.

—¡Oh! ¡Veo que has traído a tu novia también! —Le escuché decir al rubio mientras me señalaba. Vi inmediatamente a Scott golpear las manos mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! ¡Y si pensáis que voy a soportar un abuso verbal, entonces preparaos para recibir uno físico! —gritó Scott, levantando los puños.

—Edward, Austin, y Andrew. He escuchado hablar de vosotros —les dije, esperando que mi conversación los apaciguara de algún modo.

—Exacto. ¡Somos los Matones de Joel! —me dijo Edward, el chico del gorro negro.

—Oye... tú eres la niña a la que empujé. ¿Te gustó el baño de refresco? Je, supongo que no debiste abrir aquella lata —me dijo el grandote cuando el rubio le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Esto, Austin. Parece algo seca para alguien que se ha mojado con refresco.

—Sí. Qué perspicaz —le dije, descubriendo ahora quién era quién. El del gorro debía ser Edward, el grandote era Austin, y el rubio, Andrew—. Por si te interesa, ese baño de refresco que querías darme se lo ha llevado Alice. Y se puso chorreando a base de bien. Por eso estoy aquí —dije, cruzando los brazos. Era por su culpa el que estuviera aquí, y el porqué mi reputación se hubiera ido por el desagüe.

—¿Eh? ¿Se la llevó Alice? Bueno, supongo que no se fue para la rubia tonta a la que se suponía, pero es lo mismo, ¿me equivoco, tíos? —dijo Austin cuando ambos, Andrew y Edward, se unieron a sus risas. Pero las risas se detuvieron cuando Scott le dio un puñetazo a Austin justo en el centro de su cara cuadrada. Se cayó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio con la mesa tras su espalda, cayendo con un gran estrépito. Andrew y Edward pararon de reír y miraron cómo su supueso líder caía. Yo, por otro lado, tenía la boca abierta cuando vi a Scott lanzar aquel puñetazo. Fue la primera vez que había visto a alguien golpear a otra persona... y algo me decía que no iba a ser la última.

—¡Cállate la boca, gordito! ¡Creía que estábamos teniendo una pelea! —gritó Scott apartándose de su sitio. Austin fue ayudado por sus dos lacayos, mirando los amenazantes ojos de Scott.

—S-Scott. Tío... no puedes dar puñetazos así. Quiero decir, ya estamos castigados. ¡Si el decano Thomas vuelve...! —le advertí a Scott, pero Austin ya estaba en pie, y estaba enfadado.

—¡Se acabó, Pilgrim! ¡Vas a recibir tu segunda paliza del día! —le gritó cuando Scott juntó y golpeó sus puños.

—¡Vamos!

_... y así, diez minutos más tarde..._

—Muy bien, gusanos. Sé que he escuchado- ¡JESÚS BENDITO! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ? —dijo el decano Thomas cuando entró y vio los restos de la clase. Las mesas estaban del revés, los libros desperdigados por todo el suelo, y había una o dos ventanas rotas. Yo, por otra parte, estaba sentada diligentemente en mi pupitre, esperando que si parecía civilizada, no me metería en problemas. ¿Qué pasó con Scott y los otros? También estaban sentados en sus pupitres. Si estaban conscientes o no era otra historia.

—¡Señor! ¡Tuvieron otra pelea, señor! —grité, levantándome y dirigiéndome a él como si fuera un sargento de instrucción. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor funcionaba.

—¿¡Pero qué-! ¡Miller! ¿Lo has visto?

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

—¿Y no hiciste nada para detenerlos?

—¡Señor, soy una chica frágil, señor!

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Eh... ¿no? ¿Señor?... ¿no? —dije, un poco confusa en cómo responder.

—¡SE ACABÓ! ¡CASTIGO PARA TODOS MAÑANA!

_**La vida en St. Joel 009: Amistad 101.**_

—Bueno, al menos sé que Scott me apoya... creo. Hablando del rey de Roma —dije cuando me vi frente a una casa. No era la mía, si no la de Scott Pilgrim. Tras aquel pequeño desastre, encontré la cartera de Scott en la clase. Supuse que podría usar eso como excusa para ver a mi nuevo, y cabezota, amigo. Eso... y devolverle su cartera. Caminé hasta la entrada y llamé. En unos minutos, un hombre con gafas abrió la puerta y me miró.

—¿Hola?

—_Mmm_. ¡Hola! Soy Lisa. Compañera de clase de Scott y... —empecé mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo y sacaba la cartera—. Se le cayó esto cuando se fue —exageré. Estaba bastante segura de que sus padres sabían que había estado en una pelea hoy, pero quería darle a Scott el beneficio de la duda.

—Oh. Gracias por traerla. Scott está en el sótano —dijo, apartándose a un lado y dejándome entrar—. Soy su hermano, por cierto. ¡SCOTT! —gritó en la dirección que supuse era la del sótano.

—¿QUÉ? —Escuché la voz de Scott hacer eco por la casa.

—¡TIENES VISITA! —gritó su hermano. No escuchamos respuesta, pero me asintió—. Como ves, está abajo. Pasa —me dijo, y bajé las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Allí vi a Scott absorto con la televisión jugando a un videojuego.

—¡Hola! —le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —dijo, bueno, gritó. No giró la cabeza para verme, ni creo que reconociera mi voz. Me acerqué y me senté en el sofá cerca de él.

—Tu hermano me ha dejado pasar —le dije, esperando que esta vez me mirara.

—¡Qué chorrada! ¡_«_No_»_ vamos a ser amigos! —me dijo mientras machacaba los botones, y aún sin mirarme. Sus palabras me dolieron, pero tal vez si viera con quién estaba hablando, no sería tan hostil. Quiero decir, acordamos ser amigos, ¿no?

—¿Estás jugando a los videojuegos? —pregunté, esperando encontrar conversación con él con algo que le gustara. Pero sólo siguió jugando—. ¿Tienes limonada? —pregunté, sintiéndome un poco sedienta. Supuse que si iba a establecer algún tipo de conexión amistosa con él, debería sentirme cómoda también.

—¡Sí, y no! —gritó Scott de nuevo—. Solo hay té helado —Me sentí un poco incómoda con sus gritos. Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de mi existencia aún. Probablemente pensara que era su hermano o algo...

—Le pediré un vaso a tu hermano —dije, levantándome y acercándome a las escaleras—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Lawrence. ¿Quién eres tú? —Le escuché a Scott. Le miré, y al fin se giró y me miró.

—Lisa, ¿recuerdas? —le contesté, y aún tenía cara de no entender nada.

—¿Lisa?

—No importa. Lawrence, ¿verdad? Iré a buscarlo —dije mientras volvía a subir al primer piso y miraba a mi alrededor. Vi al tipo que abrió la puerta y me acerqué—. ¿Eres Lawrence? —pregunté mientras me miraba y asentía.

—Sí. Perdona que no me presentara antes.

—¿Puedo tomar té helado? —le pregunté y asintió mientras me alcanzaba un vaso.

—Disculpa a Scott. Cuando se pone a jugar, se pierde un poco en su mundo, ¿sabes? —me dijo mientras me echaba té—. No sé qué consigue con esos juegos. Aunque ha estado jugando bastante a los de lucha últimamente.

—Tal vez esté aprendiendo de ellos —dije, tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo—. _Mmm_, gracias, Lawrence.

—¿Aprendiendo a luchar gracias a un videojuego? Lo dudo. —dijo, sirviéndose té a sí mismo también—. De nada, Lisa. Oh, y, ¿Lisa? —dijo cuando estuve apunto de regresar al sótano para hablar con Scott.

—¿Sí?

—Scott puede ser un poco difícil de tratar. Pero dale una oportunidad. Desde la mudanza, no ha estado muy dispuesto a hacer amigos así que... no te rindas con él, ¿vale? —Le sonreí mientras asentía de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes. También me pasa lo mismo. Y, a decir verdad, probablemente sea el único «amigo» que tenga. Ahora mismo —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras—. Eh, Scott. Encontré el té helado.

—¿Me has traído un vaso? —Le escuché gritarme mientras le veía concentrado en el juego otra vez, y no a la persona con la que hablaba. Suspiré mientras me acercaba de vuelta al sofá.

Éste iba a ser un día muy largo...

* * *

><p>Después de pasar casi toda la tarde en el sótano de Scott, cenando con su familia, e incluso jugando con su perro, no conseguí mejorar mi amistad con él. Siguió sin prestarme atención cuando estuvo con la consola, luego su atención cuando cenamos fue para la comida, y de nuevo concentrado en los juegos cuando estuve jugando con su perro. Con todo, mi intento de establecer una amistad real ayer... fracasó. ¡PERO! no me di por vencida. Supuse que podríamos hablar durante el almuerzo...<p>

_Almuerzo_

—¡Hola! —saludé cuando vi a Scott sentado en la mesa del centro donde nadie se sentaba. Empecé a preguntarme si «alguien» se sentaba en esa mesa, pero deshice la idea. Estaba concentrada en conseguir al fin una amistad de verdad con él. Tomé asiento a su lado y puse mi bandeja de comida en la mesa. Aunque no dijo nada, y parecía que se traía su propio almuerzo. «No podía conectar con él con pequeñas charlas, tal vez le guste hablar sobre las clases_»__—. _¡Oye! ¿Conoces este libro? —le pregunté, sacando el libro de lectura y lo abrí por el trabajo de literatura. No respondió—. ¿Lo has leído? —Intenté de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó Scott otra vez y suspiré.

—Ahora toca lengua y literatura, ¿no? —pregunté de nuevo, esperando seguir algún tipo de conversación.

—¡Para! ¡Lárgate!

«Vale... tal vez no le interesara ese tema. ¿Tal vez fuera la comida? Es decir... parecía estar muy concentrado en la comida ahora mismo» pensé para mis adentros, cogiendo mi tenedor y removiendo la comida. —¿Has comprado alguna vez estas patatas fritas a la mexicana? ¿No es un poco racista esto?

—Mi madre me hace la comida —me dijo, y puse una sonrisita.

—Qué chico tan tierno e inocente —me metí un poco con él, pero no respondió. Volví a mirar mi comida y luego a él. «No funciona nada. No quiere hablar de las clases... ni de la comida... no quiere hablar y punto. Tal vez esto sea una causa perdida. Tal vez estoy perdiendo el tiempo_»._ Me levanté y cogí mi bandeja—. ¿Supongo que te veré en clase...? —dije, mirándole, pero estaba ocupado comiendo su _sandwich_. Suspiré y me alejé de él. No creo que se diera cuenta de que me había ido.

No creo que le importase...

* * *

><p><em><span>Al día siguiente...<span>_

Llegué temprano al campus. No estaba segura qué me había llevado a hacerlo, pero llegué bastante más temprano de lo que solía llegar. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en el campus tan temprano? Estaba sentada bajo un árbol viendo las hojas caer. Es algo que hago a veces cuando estoy deprimida. Salir y tener... un momento sabático en la naturaleza. Pero quién iba a culparme... pasar los últimos dos días intentando conectar con alguien que no quería hablar conmigo, ni qué hablar de darse cuenta de que existo. Mi única oportunidad de tener un amigo, y ni siquiera participaba en las conversaciones. Supongo que debí haberlo sabido. Es decir... con todo lo que pasó el primer día, supongo que pedir un amigo es demasiado. Vi el autobús llegar con el resto de estudiantes y suspiré cuando salieron. Cogí la hoja más cercana a mí y comencé a examinarla cuando una voz familiar me llamó.

—Hey.

Alcé la vista por encima de la hoja para ver que Scott estaba mirándome con las manos en los bosillos.

—Hey —le saludé de vuelta y volví a mirar mi hoja. Esperaba que siguiera andando y que me ignorase como había hecho los dos últimos días...

... pero no lo hizo.

Le escuché acercarse y sentarse a mi lado, usando sus manos de apoyo cuando se inclinó hacia atrás. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Significa que quiere hablar? ¿De qué quiere hablar? ¿Es que le doy pena por estar aquí sola? No estaba segura del por qué él estaba aquí, pero había algo que necesitaba preguntarle antes de que pudiera responder cualquier pregunta que tuviera.

—¿Me odias? —le pregunté, apartando la mirada.

—No.

—Oh. Qué bien, creo —dije mientras le miraba, haciendo contacto visual—. ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Es un buen sitio para... sentarse y hablar, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	3. El lugar adecuado en el momento justo

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

«El mundo... no, el universo tiene un plan para todos y está en constante movimiento. Ya sea un plan para ayudar a alguien a descubrir una cura para una enfermedad importante, inventar algo que pueda ayudar al hombre, o revelar un misterio sobre el mundo, el plan del universo para cada uno está siempre en marcha. Eso no significa que no podamos tomar el control de nuestras acciones. Tendremos que actuar, y somos lo que decidimos. Ya ves, los momentos más asombrosos de nuestras vidas no van a ser los acontecimientos de mayor importancia, sino también los insignificantes. Porque, ya lo veamos o no, esos eventos de poca importancia pueden llevarnos a acontecimientos que harán a la larga que nuestras vidas tomen forma. Supongo que lo que intento decir es... que prestes atención a lo que hagas cada día.

Porque el día menos pensado, tu vida entera puede cambiar para siempre».

_**Una historia basada en **_**Scott Pilgrim**_** de Bryan Lee O'Malley.**_

—¿Cómo he terminado aquí...? —refunfuñé para mis adentros, sentada en clase, con la cabeza descansando sobre mi mano y mirando al frente. El asiento de mi lado estaba vacío, y sinceramente, no esperaba que nadie se sentara. Quiero decir, ¿quién querría sentarse al lado de la representante de tercer año del CEA? Un poco intimidante, diría yo. Pero no debería deprimirme. Ya estoy acostumbrada. La única amiga de verdad que tengo es Lauren, pero está en otra clase ahora. Podría haber elegido la misma clase que ella, pero 'lista' de mí tuve que encontrar este hueco en el horario para tener esta clase sólo dos veces por semana en vez de cuatro. Suspiré, apoyándome en la silla y deshaciendo la pequeña coleta, dejando que mi pelo rojo cayera libremente hasta mi barbilla.

«Ojalá que este año no sea tan agotador ni tan loco como el año pasado. Quiero decir... no cambiaría aquel año por nada... pero fue un problema que decidiera meterme en aquello. Simplemente quiero un buen... y calmado... año escolar. ¿Y qué mejor momento que pedirlo al principio de un año escolar?»

—¿Kimberly Pine?

Alcé la cabeza cuando escuché que me llamaba el profesor. Levanté la mano para indicar que estaba presente y le vi apuntarme en la lista. Bajé la mano y miré inexpresivamente al cuaderno que había escogido para esta clase. Lo abrí y vi el montón de cartas abiertas de mi novio, Simon Lee. Muchas de ellas eran aduladoras, pero la mayoría solo eran disculpas y quejas sobre su nueva escuela. Ya ves, teníamos una relación a distancia... y, la verdad, estas relaciones eran una idea horrible. Pero como he dicho... fue un año agotador. ¿Cómo de agotador? Bueno, busquemos en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Por dónde empiezo...

_**La vida en St. Joel 010: El lugar adecuado en el momento justo**_

_Hace un año..._

—¡Señoras y señores de St. Joel, las votaciones están listas! —La voz de Veronica Shelter, animadora líder del espíritu de la escuela y la voz que siempre salía de los altavoces, hizo eco por toda la escuela. Lauren, mi mejor amiga, y yo nos sentamos en nuestra clase. El ruído y el cotorreo de nuestro aula se detuvo inmediatamente mientras todos miraban fijamente el sistema de altavoces como si fuera una persona—. ¡Todos han votado, y el presidente de este año es...!

—¿Estás entusiasmada, Kim? —escuché a Lauren mientras me apoyaba en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Como las abejas con la miel —dije con un tono sin gracia. Sentí que Lauren me empujaba juguetona e intenté mantener el equilibrio en mi asiento. Si no tuviera los brazos cruzados la habría empujado. Después de todo compartíamos el mismo pupitre para dos.

—¡Oh venga ya! ¡Tal vez seas la representante de segundo año! ¿Sabes el tipo de beneficio o prestigio que conlleva? —me dijo mientras yo seguía mirando los altavoces.

—¿Tener algo que hacer los viernes por la tarde? —le contesté, sarcástica, viendo a Lauren sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Significa que serás popular!

—No me presenté para ser parte de los populares —gruñí, mirando dos mesas por delante de la mía, a la cabeza de cierta chica rubia y a sus dos molestas amigas—. Realmente no participé para hacerme notar. Lo hice porque tal vez, solo tal vez, podría cambiar algo en esta escuela. Tal vez hacer que el expendedor de tampones en el baño de chicas dé tampones, no servilletas enrrolladas de la cafetería.

—¡Oh, venga ya, míralo por el lado bueno! Tal vez atraigas a los chicos de tercer y último año... —bromeó Lauren y sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

—Para nada me presenté para ligar con los mayores —dije mientras miraba hacia donde estaba sentado Clark Esteed. Se giró para pillarme mirándole, y me guiñó un ojo. Le fruncí el ceño haciendo que se volviera, un poco asustado de mí—. Sabes, Lauren...

—¡El tesorero de este año es...!

—Hablas tan bien de estar en el CEA, que me sorprende que no te hayas presentado tú —dije, mirándola.

—_Mmm_.. tal vez deba apuntarme a algo el año que viene. ¿A qué crees que debería presentarme?

—¡Los representantes de cuarto año son...!

—Tal vez a tesorera. Eres buena con el dinero —le dije, y agitó la cabeza.

—Sí, gastándolo...

—Tal vez a animadora del espíritu escolar. Quiero decir, me encanta Veronica, no de forma lésbica, pero a veces su voz es un poco irritante por las mañanas —le dije a Lauren, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Nah. Apenas soporto mi propia voz, imagínate escucharla... ¡KIM! ¡_Shhh_! ¡Van a anunciar a los representantes de segundo año! —dijo Lauren, y mi atención fue de ella al altavoz.

—¡Los representantes de segundo año son...!

Se me aceleró el corazón... y por una buena razón también. Ésta era la primera vez que me presentaba para algo... jugándome el cuello por algo... la primera vez que, de hecho, competía contra alguien por un premio...

—¡Kimberly Pine!

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando escuché mi nombre y, que bendigan a Lauren, me estaba aclamando y gritando mientras me quedaba completamente aturdida en mi asiento. Era distinto a conseguir un sobresaliente en un trabajo o en un examen. Luchaste por ello tú misma. Pero la razón por la que gané fue porque la gente pensó que ibas a ser una buena representante de la clase. Me sentí privilegiada, me sentí... honrada.

—¡Me pregunto quién será tu compañero! —gritó Lauren excitada mientras mi trance absorbente se rompía en aquel momento.

—Espera, ¿compañero? —dije, confusa.

—¡y Simon Lee!

Hubo una ovación viniendo por el pasillo el cual asumí que podría venir de la clase en donde estaba Simon Lee. No estaba segura de por qué lo había olvidado completamente, pero los representantes iban en parejas, por si acaso a uno no le fuera posible ir a las reuniones de los viernes. Pero yo sabía que podría ir... aunque sonara depresivo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer los viernes por la tarde.

—¡Vamos Kim! ¡Tienes que hacer parte en la oficina! —me recordó Lauren, e instintivamente me levanté y comencé a ir. Había sentimientos encontrados sobre mi reciente elección. Algunos me decían «felicidades», otros solo se quedaban mirando, y sentí una mirada fulminante viniendo de alguien más... puede que de Alice, ya que ella también se presentó. Mientras recorría el pasillo, vi a un chico de pie cerca de las taquillas mirándome. Le miré también mientras pasaba por su lado, pero entonces empezó a caminar conmigo.

—¿Kimberly Pine?

—Mmh... ¿sí? —respondí, mirando al chico chino con gafas.

—Simon Lee —se presentó, ofreciéndome su mano. La estreché y asentí.

—Ah. Simon Lee. ¿Así que vamos a ser cómplices en esto, eh? —dije, haciendo un chiste horrible, pero lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo menos raro. Es decir... me estaba mirando como si me conociera, y yo había pasado de largo porque no sabía quién demonios era.

—Se puede decir que sí. Oh, y haz lo que puedas para aparecer en las reuniones de los viernes. Yo iré siempre, pero ya sabes... solo inténtalo —dijo, casi petulante. Estreché los ojos.

—_Pff_... no sé qué insinúas, pero voy a estar ahi cada viernes. Solo espero que TÚ hagas lo posible por aparecer —dije, devolviéndole la petulancia.

—Je, tengo el récord perfecto de asistencia en esta escuela. No solo eso, también tengo una media de sobresaliente y voy a conseguir ser el Summa Cum Laude de la escuela.

—Bueno, buena suerte con eso... —dije, aligerando el paso hacia delante. Simon se esforzó en seguirme el paso.

—¿P-por qué lo dices? —preguntó mientras intentaba darme alcance sin parecer que estuviera corriendo. Después de todo, no se podía correr por los pasillos.

—Porque ese título lo conseguiré yo —Me giré hacia él y le sonreí con satisfacción.

_Ésa fue la primera vez que vi a Simon Lee. Y os aseguro que no sería la última. No sabía que existía hasta entonces, pero ahora que sabía que estaba ahí... era difícil NO verlo por todas partes. Estaba en muchos clubes, hacía algo de deporte, pero no mucho, y parecía llevarse bien con todos... menos con los matones... pero nadie se llevaba bien con ellos. Pero mientras más nos veíamos... más cómoda me sentía a su alrededor. Conocí a unos amigos suyos, y él conoció a los míos... bueno, conoció a Lauren. Y la mayor parte del semestre de otoño, nos llevamos bien. Hubo algunas riñas sobre los estudios y alguna competición por conseguir la nota más alta, pero nada más. Todo iba bien en la maravillosa vida de Kim Pine..._

_... hasta primavera..._

_Hace un semestre..._

—¿Te puedes creer que nos hacen elegir las clases para nuestro tercer año? —escuché a Lauren decirme mientras nos sentamos en la biblioteca, con el horario de clases frente nuestra, junto con la lista de posibles clases descansando entre nosotras.

—Un poco... o sea... ni siquiera sé qué clases voy a elegir... —dije mientras miraba la larga lista.

—¡Oh! ¡Deberías coger estudios americanos conmigo! —me dijo, señalando a la lista de clases y cuándo coincidían. Cuando vi la hora y el tiempo, sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Lauren, pero es una de las clases que no podré dar contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras le enseñaba el horario en el que había trabajado tanto.

—Porque no encaja ni con mi horario... ni con mi plan maestro —dije, intentando sonar lo más malvada que pude... lo que significaba hacer un sonido lo más monótono posible.

—¿Plan maestro?_ Ew_... no me digas que ese horario coincide con el de Simon...

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mira —dije, bajando el horario y acercando la lista de clases—. Geografía es de martes a viernes, ¿no? Bueno, como mis obligaciones como representante me quitan tiempo durante esos días, solo tengo que aparecer unos... ¿diez minutos? Lo que significa que solo tengo que aparecer en esa clase los martes y los viernes. Miércoles y jueves voy, veo cuál es el tema, y me voy al CEA.

—Parece siniestro... incluso para ti, Kim. Quiero decir... ¿qué clase de estudiante de honor haría eso?

—Un genio... —dije, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo cuando sentí a Lauren empujarme—. Además, la primera semana de escuela, como empezamos el miércoles, solo tengo una clase completa de geografía el viernes.

—Me sigue pareciendo un poco malicioso, Kim...

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una muchacha astuta.

—¿Entonces qué? —comenzó Lauren. Por el modo en que lo dijo, supe que quería cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Simon Lee?

—¿Simon Lee? Van bien, supongo... —dije, mirando la hora. Me giré hacia Lauren y le indiqué, dando unos golpecitos al reloj, que era la hora de irse. Recogimos nuestras cosas y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestras taquillas—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sé... parecéis llevaros tan bien y...

—¿... y?

—Y me preguntaba si te gusta —Me reí con la idea.

—¿Gustarme? ¿Simon Lee? ¿Ese chino friki? ¿Por qué lo dices? —le dije, parando en mi taquilla primero. Era la más cercana en nuestro camino hacia la siguiente clase.

—Bueno, parece que os lleváis bastante bien. Os sentáis juntos y coméis juntos en el almuerzo, estáis siempre hablando sobre el instituto, creo que también os escuché hablar de planes para el finde —dijo Lauren mientras ponía la combinación en mi taquilla.

—Perdona por intentar ser amiga de otro chico. Supongo que hablar con otros chicos supone que me intereso por ellos.

—Bueno, ya no eres tan... «arisca» como antes de conocerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «arisca»? —le pregunté mientras abría la taquilla.

—_Mmm_, Kim. Se te ha caído algo.

—No cambies de tema. No soy «arisca». ¡Soy agradable y soñadora!

—No, de verdad, se te ha caído algo —dijo Lauren, apuntando al suelo. No llevaba nada encima asi que no sería mío, pero cuando miré al suelo, vi una carta con mi nombre. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí cuando me arrodillé y la cogí. Ambas nos miramos cuando fijamos la vista en la misteriosa carta.

—¿Vas a abrirla?

—Supongo... —dije mientras abría cuidadosamente el sobre y sacaba la carta. La desdoblé con cuidado y empecé a leerla.

... y mientras más leía...

... más quería que no la leyera Lauren...

... porque no quería oírle a ella el final...

—Bueno, ¿qué dice? —preguntó Lauren, intentando cogerla de mi mano. Llevé la carta rápidamente lejos de su vista para que no pudiera ver lo escrito. Tampoco quería que viera mi cara. Supe que se había puesto un poco roja... pero no lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

—¡N-no es nada!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Enséñamela!

—¡No! ¡Es... es un asunto oficial del CEA! —grité, guardando la carta y metiéndola en el sobre y yendo a clase.

—¡A mí me suena a una mierda de excusa oficial! ¡Kimberly Pine! ¡Vuelve!

—¡No! —grité, aligerando el paso por el pasillo.

_Recuerdo lo que decía la carta... lo gracioso es que aún la tenía. Era de Simon Lee... y, en pocas palabras, era una carta de amor. Quería quedar conmigo en el parque cerca de mi casa sobre las ocho el viernes para poder «hablar». Al menos eso era lo que decía... junto con otras palabras aduladoras. Siempre se le dieron bien las palabras..._

_... y no me sentí asqueada o sorprendida con la carta... bueno, sorprendida al principio, pero la verdad es que... sentía lo mismo por él. La única diferencia es que él tuvo la confianza de hacer algo cuando yo no hice más que quedarme sentada con mis sentimientos. Pero tenía una razón para quedarme así._

_Estaba asustada._

_No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué ocurriría si dejaba salir mis sentimientos... Fue como en las elecciones otra vez. Iba a jugarme el cuello de nuevo y si fracasaba... no tenía más culpable que a mi misma. ¿Estaba lista para arriesgarme? ¿Abrirme a una persona que acababa de conocer hacía un semestre? Pero aquí, en mis manos, estaba Simon... jugándose SU cuello... mostrando SUS sentimientos..._

_... merecía una respuesta..._

_... y ahí fue cuando supe que quería arriesgarme..._

—¡Kim!

—¿Qué? —dije, perdida en mis cosas, mirando mi reflejo en el baño de chicas el viernes. Seguí a Lauren, que mantenía la puerta abierta para mí y fuimos a la próxima clase.

—¿Qué piensas entonces? —preguntó Lauren, y sacudí la cabeza. Al final le había enseñado la carta de Simon y desde entonces, no se había callado un momento.

—No sé...

—¡Venga ya! ¡Deberías hacerlo! —dijo Lauren, dándome un golpecito con el codo—. Es una de las cosas que tienes que hacer antes de graduarte.

—¿El qué? ¿Perder la virginidad?

—¡NO! ¡Tener novio! Éste es el momento en el que deberías interesarte en los chicos y este... este es el chico más listo de nuestra clase!

—¡Eh! ¡Creí que dijiste que «yo» era la más lista! —dije, empujándola a un lado.

—Lo eres, pero... él es super listo, ¿sabes? No con los estudios... sino que ha visto mucho mundo. Podría sobrevivir si se perdiera en un bosque —dijo Lauren mientras llegábamos a la clase de historia.

—Sabes, mientras más hablo contigo, más actúas como mis padres. Y no me gustan nada mis padres... —le advertí mientras sostenía el picaporte de la clase, preparada para abrir la puerta en cualquier momento.

—Venga, Kim... Sabes que tengo razón —me dijo, llegando a donde estaba ella y quitándole la mano del picaporte. Lo agarré y lo giré, empujándolo para abrir, y pasando.

—Sí, ¿pero con Simon Lee? —pregunté, manteniéndole la mirada mientras cruzaba la puerta. Pero ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La supe desde que encontré la carta. Solo deseé que cuando fueran las ocho en punto, Simon estuviera ahí para mi respuesta.

_... entonces... aquella esperanzadora noche..._

—¿Kim?

Estuve en el parque a las ocho, justo como decía la carta, y escuché que me llamaban. Giré mi cabeza para ver a un chico chino con gafas negras. Me estaba mirando, conmocionado de que yo estuviera justo ahi esperándole. Aún llevaba su uniforme... supongo que para que pudiera reconocerlo. Pero reconocería esas gafas y ese pelo en cualquier parte. Era Simon. Pero creo que le costaba trabajo creer que fuera... bueno, yo.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás aquí... tú...!

—_Shhh_ —le dije, mirándome los pies. Ahora que había llegado el momento, me puse nerviosa. Y no me ayudaba a calmarme cuando él hablaba. Si lo echaba todo a perder ahora... no sabría qué hacer...

—Bueno, significa eso que tú... que tú...

No dije nada. Alcé mi mano y miré la carta que estaba hecha una mera bola de papel. La desarrugué, intentando que volviera a estar en buenas condiciones, pero fue imposible. Estuvimos los dos de pie. Sentía la mirada de Simon en mí, esperando que al menos le mirase. Pero mi vista estaba fija en la carta. La carta que iba dirigida hacia mí.

Escrita sobre mí.

Queriéndome.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso.

—¿Que si iba en serio lo que escribiste? —le pregunté, reuniendo el valor finalmente para mirarlo justo a los ojos.

—S-sí. Pero ya sabes... no sé en qué estaba pensando. Es decir, una chica como tú... una chica como tú no querría estar con un tipo... un tipo como yo —Le escuché responder mientras se giraba lejos de mí. Sentí su duda cuando empezó a girarse. Tenía que hacer mi movimiento. Si no, entonces me odiaría para siempre por dejar pasar este momento. Lo alcancé y lo agarré por el chaleco de St. Joel. Se detuvo de repente, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—Nunca nadie me había prestado tanta atención —le dije. Era cierto. Durante mi vida en el instituto, la única persona que se fijaba en mí era Lauren... pero Simon... me prestaba total atención. Las cosas por las que me quejaba, las cosas que me encantaban, lo que me gustaba hacer los fines de semana, mis hobbies, mis puntos fuertes, mis debilidades... todo—. ¿Iba en serio lo que escribiste? —repetí, queriendo una respuesta definitiva esta vez. Simon me miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba y me susurraba al oído...

—Cada palabra.

_Así es cómo conocí a Simon y cómo terminamos juntos. Se lo conté a Lauren al día siguiente y estaba más entusiasmada que yo... pero pronto, éramos pareja, y ya lo sabía todo el campus. No causó ni una pizca de conmoción. Supuse que salir juntos no era un evento tan innovador. Pero la gente seguía hablando de ello. ¿Los dos chicos más listos saliendo juntos? Imagínate... creo que hablaron más sobre si nos habíamos besado o no... y la verdad fue que nunca nos besamos. La relación iba lenta... como cualquier relación nueva, y ambos éramos tímidos mostrando afecto el uno al otro. Quiero decir, todo esto era nuevo para mí. No estaba segura de si debería decirle que podía besarme, o si estaba bien si le cogía la mano. Pero la sensación de sentirse querida por alguien... eso era más que suficiente para mí. Pero aún así... era reacia a entregarme completamente en la relación... ya sabes, por si acaso..._

_Nuestra relación estaba muy estancada, pero no me quejaba. La última cosa que quería era distraerme de mis estudios. Y Simon pensaba lo mismo. Encontrábamos tiempo que pasar a solas, pero al final siempre se convertía en sesiones de estudio... o competición estudiantil, como le gustaba llamarlo a Lauren, ya que seguíamos compitiendo entre nosotros para sacar la mejor nota. Pero apartando mis inseguridades, ésta fue la primera vez en mi vida que tenía algo de sentido... que mi vida valía algo. Todo gracias a Simon._

_Claro que... todas las grandes cosas... tienen que llegar a su fin poco a poco..._

—Hey, ¿Kim?

—Por centésima vez, Simon... la respuesta es cuarenta y dos. Y no es porque un libro te diga que es la respuesta para todo... —le dije, en un parque una soleada tarde, holgazaneando en un mantel de picnic.

—No era eso... tengo que decirte algo —dijo Simon, pero solo cerré los ojos y dejé descansar mi cabeza en su estómago.

—¿_Mmm_? ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a mudarme...

De repente, mi despreocupado y relajado cuerpo se enfrió cuando escuché esas palabras. Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente, mirando fijamente a la nada.

—A-ah... ya veo. Como... a un par de edificios de distancia o...

—Nos mudaremos de barrio —dijo Simon mientras sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor. Lamentablemente no pude sentir su calidez. Aún estaba ida por el shock que estaba experimentando.

—Ah... como... ¿que aún pueda coger el autobús para verte?

—Me traslado a otro instituto.

—Ah...

—¿...Kim?

—¿Puedes abrazarme?

—Te estoy abrazando.

—Más fuerte...

_Y ese fue el tiro de gracia. Pero no toda esperanza estaba perdida... Después de hacerme a la idea, llegamos a un acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros quería terminar la relación... y no queríamos decir el adiós definitivo, asi que en el intento desesperado por salvar lo nuestro, decidimos seguir a distancia._

_Estaba bien, supongo. Es decir, las cartas que me mandaba cada semana eran tan halagadoras como la primera que puso en mi taquilla... pero no era lo mismo. Lo quería aquí... lo necesitaba aquí..._

_... y con su ausencia, encontré el valor para meterme de lleno en la relación... arriesgarme a descubrirme a mí misma a alguien... encontrar el valor de seguir adelante por alguien que me importaba..._

_... de besar a la persona que me gustaba..._

* * *

><p><em>... pero como he dicho, el universo tiene un plan para todos nosotros y está en constante movimiento...<em>

—El chico nuevo... _Mmm_, siéntate con Kimberly, ¿vale? —Le escuché decir al profesor cuando miré instintivamente al escuchar mi nombre. Mi visión del profesor se bloqueó por un chico con el pelo castaño claro. Se sentó en el asiento vacío de mi lado y puso su mochila bajo la mesa.

—Hola —le saludé cuando se acercó.

—Hola. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó mientras le acercaba mi cuaderno.

—Un estúpido ejercicio por parejas, y no harás más que vaguear y terminaré haciendo yo todo el trabajo.

—Ah... encantado. Soy Scott.

—El placer es mío.

... e_l lugar adecuado, en el momento justo._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	4. En manos del destino a

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

_«Las relaciones...no son para los que renuncian fácilmente. Piden mucho de uno mismo: tiempo, dinero, devoción, confianza, tu alma... es difícil de creer que el deseo de un simple humano de unirse a alguien pueda causar tantos problemas. Me hace preguntarme si no es mejor estar solo que tratar con todo el drama y dolor que conllevan las relaciones._

_... pero si digo eso, estaría mintiéndome a mí misma..._

_»Nadie quiere estar solo. Las ancianas locas por los gatos tienen a sus gatos, los ancianos locos por los perros tienen a sus perros... joder, hasta aquel tipo de la película atrapado en una isla tenía a alguien, ¡y se lo tuvo que fabricar! Supongo que como seres humanos, nuestro instinto natural es no estar solos. Siempre intentamos encontrar formas para hablar con alguien. Con cualquiera. Sin importar cuánto cueste. Tal vez las relaciones merecieran la pena..._

_»... la única pregunta es... ¿merece la pena la relación en la que YO estoy?»._

_**Una historia basada en **_**Scott Pilgrim**_** de Bryan Lee O'Malley.**_

—Kim, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? —Volví en mí cuando escuché a mi amiga Lauren hablarme. Estábamos en el comedor y aparentemente, estuve mirando mi comida los últimos cinco minutos—. Oh, lo siento Lauren. A veces tengo monólogos internos en mi cabeza.

—¿Monólogos internos? Qué rara eres... —dijo, comiendo su puré de patatas. La fulminé con la mirada, cogiendo mi sandwich y dándole un bocado—. ¿Y de qué va el trabajo que tienes que hacer para geografía? —preguntó Lauren.

—Un estúpido trabajo por parejas. Me ha tocado con el nuevo hacer un trabajo sobre Rusia —dije, dejando mi sandwich y cogiendo mi lata de refresco.

—¿El nuevo? ¿Quieres decir Lisa Miller?

—¿Eh? ¿Lisa qué? No. El chico nuevo. Scott Pilgrim —le dije, pero parecía completamente perdida.

—¿Tenemos a dos chicos nuevos este año? _Mmm_... el decano Thomas me dijo de enseñarle todo esto a la chica nueva. Nunca mencionó a ningún chico. ¿Es guapo?

—No sabría decirte... Ya tengo novio, ¿recuerdas? —le dije, y me levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—Kim. Te quiero. Quiero a Simon. ¿Pero de verdad piensas que la relación a distancia va a funcionar? —me preguntó Lauren, y sentí algo devorándome en el fondo del estómago. Y no era hambre.

—Pues claro. O sea... me manda cartas de vez en cuando y no es que no haya intentado venir a verme. Ha estado ocupado y...

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que os visteis?

—Cuando se marchó...

—¿Y la última carta que te envió?

—El primer día de este semestre —admití dolorosamente. No era la primera vez que me daba cuenta. De hecho, he estado contando los días. Ha pasado un mes. No cartas, no contacto, ni siquiera llamadas por teléfono. ¿De verdad estaba tan ocupado? ¿O estaba yo fingiendo que estaba tan ocupado para no darme cuenta de que no le importaba?

—Ay... lamento oír eso, Kimmy...

—No me llames Kimmy.

—Tal vez sea porque no te ha visto en un tiempo. Ya sabes como son los tíos. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente —me dijo Lauren mientras pensaba en ello.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Los tíos tienen un pequeño lapso de atención. ¿Debería llamarlo? O quizás debería ir a verlo... oh mierda. —Me detuve de golpe cuando vi a un tío alto rubio dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que estábamos Lauren y yo sentadas. Lo reconocí... era el _quarterback_ de nuestra escuela después de todo.

—Hey Kim. Cuánto de tiempo.

—Sí, cuánto tiempo, Clark... —le dije, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada de Lauren mirándonos una y otra vez. Pero no le presté atención. Mi atención estaba en Clark.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —le dije sin rodeos.

—Sigues siendo una chica de pocas palabras, eh. Siempre has sido así —dijo, sentándose sin invitación a nuestra mesa—. Hey Lauren. ¿Sigues saliendo con esta chica? —dijo mientras Lauren le saludaba mecánicamente. Nunca entendí a Clark Esteed. Era el _quarterback_ del equipo de fútbol y la imagen de la escuela. Se rumoreaba que se presentaría a presidente en su último año... pero ¿quién sabe? Lo que sí sabía es por qué estaba aquí...

—Esto, Kim. Qué vas a hacer el viernes-

—_No_ salir contigo, Clark —dije, y ambos, Lauren y Clark, tenían la misma expresión en la cara: incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Clark mientras le miraba con odio.

—Porque tengo novio. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Simon Lee? —le dije mientras ponía su cabeza entre las manos, aún mirándome.

—Kim. Está en el instituto técnico superior Benvie. Sabes tan bien como yo que son nuestros rivales. ¿Estás fornicando con el enemigo?

—¡No estoy «fornicando» con nadie, Clark! Ahora lárgate. No recuerdo haberte invitado a nuestra mesa y creo que el momento de cortesía se ha terminado —le dije fríamente mientras se levantaba lentamente.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me voy... pero Simon ya no está, Kim. Y si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre-

—Me las apañaré, Clark, largo de aquí —le dije, viendo cómo se alejaba. Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Sentí a Lauren acercarse y poner una mano en mi espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Kim? Estoy segura de que no pretendía hacerte daño. Siempre ha sido así —dijo Lauren mientras me daba golpecitos—. Es difícil de creer que antes fuera uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos, eh.

—Es como un chiste cruel y retorcido —murmuré.

—Y que Alice fuera tu mejor amiga.

—No me lo recuerdes...

_**La vida en St. Joel 011: En manos del destino (a)**_

—Hey Scott.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué se mudaron tus padres a Ontario del Norte? —le pregunté a Scott mientras nos sentábamos en la biblioteca, con libros desparramados en nuestras mesas.

—¿_Mmm_? —Scott me miró antes de mirar al techo—. _Mmm_... creo que mi padre consiguió un trabajo aquí. ¿O fue mi madre? Da igual, nos mudamos por cosas del trabajo, supongo.

—¿Supones? ¿No sabes por qué te mudaste? —pregunté, cuestionándome su memoria... incluso su cordura.

—No lo sé. Supongo que nunca presto atención a ese tipo de cosas. Voy donde mis padres me llevan.

—Tu percepción de lo lógico es admirable —le dije cuando escuchamos la campana sonar, lo que indicó el fin de nuestro descanso. Scott y yo nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que no habíamos avanzado en el trabajo.

—Oh, vaya. Se terminó el descanso —dijo Scott, mirando todos los libros—. Y ni siquiera hemos cogido apuntes de los libros que hemos sacado.

—Le preguntaré al bibliotecario que nos los guarde para la próxima vez. No deberíamos preocuparnos de todas formas. No tenemos mucho que hacer ya que hemos estado trabajando en ellos desde el principio. Apesta ser de esos que dejan las cosas para el último día hasta ahora —le dije, asombrada de que todo este tiempo no hiciéramos nada más que hablar sobre nosotros. Ni quedamos en qué parte del trabajo haríamos, ni qué libro deberíamos mirar primero, o mencionar cualquier cosa sobre el trabajo en general. Tan pronto como cogimos los libros que necesitábamos, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar sobre... nosotros—. El tiempo vuela cuando estás conociendo mejor a alguien, supongo.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Scott, cuando vi que me miraba recoger todos los libros—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No, ya lo tengo. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Mates. Ha pasado un mes y te juro que si veo más letras en esas estúpidas ecuaciones podría jurar que estoy en lengua —bromeó Scott, riéndose con lo que dijo.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, puedo ayudarte. Las matemáticas son mi fuerte... —dije, intentando no alardear, pero es que era mi punto fuerte. Matemáticas y ciencias. Lengua y literatura se me daban bien, pero odiaba las redacciones. Si había oportunidad de demostrar mi intelecto, era mediante mates y ciencias.

—Genial. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme después de clase? Podríamos hacer el trabajo también —preguntó Scott, pillándome un poco desprevenida. Nadie, y lo digo en serio, nadie me había pedido ayuda jamás referente a la escuela. Ni siquiera Simon Lee. Pero si lo piensas, para empezar él ya era listo... y demasiado cabezota para aceptar mi ayuda.

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?

—Bueno, te has ofrecido, ¿no?

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que nadie lo haría —admití. Me sentí avergonzada, como si un foco me alumbrara—. ¿De verdad quieres mi ayuda?

—_Mmm_... esto, ¿claro? Quiero decir, necesito ayuda. Y no haría daño estudiar con un amigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scott mientras le miraba a los ojos. No había segundas intenciones o indirectas. Era una petición honesta de ayuda.

—Claro —le dije finalmente—. Pero no puedo directamente después de clase. Tengo una reunión de... algo —le dije, casi escabulléndome.

—¿Reunión de qué?

—No es nada, ¿vale? Solo... quedemos en el parque cerca del instituto a las 5, ¿te parece? En la fuente —le dije, recogiendo todos los libros y alejándome de la mesa y de Scott.

No estaba segura del porqué salí pitando de allí. Tal vez fuera porque las clases empezaban en dos minutos... tal vez me pusiera nerviosa por que Scott me pidiera ayuda...

... o tal vez fuera porque había quedado con alguien aun sabiendo que ya estaba saliendo con un chico...

* * *

><p><em><span>Entonces... dieron las cinco en punto...<span>_

—¡Hey Kim! —me saludó Scott mientras me acercaba a la fuente del parque. Le saludé de vuelta, quedándonos de pie cara a cara—. Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme con matemáticas?

—Sí, sí... pero primero, vamos a por algo de comer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Además me duelen los brazos... —le dije mientras los masajeaba. Scott levantó una ceja.

—_Mmm_... ¿por qué te duelen los brazos?

—Toco la batería en la banda de la escuela —respondí sin pensar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no quería que la gente lo supiera—. ¡Quiero decir, yo...!

—¿Tocas la batería en la banda de la escuela? —preguntó Scott, bastante sorprendido, pero le tapé la boca con mi mano.

—¡_Shh_! ¡No quiero que la gente lo sepa! ¿Vale? —le dije. Fui consciente de que acababa de cerrarle la boca con la mano. Retiré mi mano y la sequé con mi falda, un poco trastornada por haberlo hecho, pero no me podía importar menos—. Sí, toco la batería en la banda de la escuela. No soy muy buena. Empecé a tocar el año pasado cuando estaba estresada y... empezó a gustarme —le confesé. No estaba segura de por qué se lo decía tampoco... ni siquiera lo sabía mi amiga Lauren—. No es muy femenino, lo sé...

—¿Y qué más da? ¡Es genial! —me dijo Scott, más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. ¿Una chica tocando la batería? Eso es bastante guay —dijo Scott mientras enrojecía de vergüenza.

—Ah... bien. B-b-bueno, ¿vamos a por algo de comer? —pregunté, girándome y empezando a andar.

—Claro, pero ¿adónde? No tengo mucho dinero.

—No pasa nada, conozco un sitio —le dije, saliendo del parque y bajando por la acera.

—¿Así que te gusta tocar la batería? —me preguntó Scott, andando uno al lado del otro.

—Sorprendentemente, sí. Es muy tranquilizante para ser un instrumento tan violento. Es decir, la banda confía en la batería para mantenerlos juntos. Hay mucha responsabilidad que la mayoría no aprecia. Supongo que me pega, ahora que lo pienso. Mucha responsabilidad que la gente no aprecia —dije, pero Scott me dio un empujón.

—Eh, no digas eso. Yo te aprecio a ti y tus responsabilidades.

—Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor —dije, mirándole.

—Sí... pero alguien tiene que decirlo, ¿no? —dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo.

—Gracias Scott —le dije, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino y Scott miró el sitio, y luego a mí.

—¿Old Santos? —leyó Scott en el cartel cuando entramos. Era una pequeña panadería a la que siempre venía cuando quería picar algo al salir de clase. No había estado aquí desde hacía un tiempo, ya que me uní al CEA y a la banda, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad, o el dinero, venía y disfrutaba de un donut de chocolate. Además el cajero era el dueño y le gustaba hacerme descuentos por ser una clienta asidua.

—Pues sí —le dije a Scott antes de volverme a Frank, el dueño y la persona tras la caja registradora—. Hola Frank.

—Hola Kim. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —me dijo Frank mientras nos miraba.

—Es Scott. Va conmigo.

—¿Entonces tomarás lo de siempre? —preguntó, y asentí. Miré a Scott y le vi mirando fijamente a los donuts con la baba apunto de caer. Suspiré profundamente y le pregunté—. ¿Quieres uno, Scott? —Alzó la cabeza en el acto.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio, Kim? —me dijo. Tuve una brillante idea. Una que me garantizaría más visitas a mi sitio favorito para comer—. Sí. Te invito a ésta si me invitas tú a la próxima —le dije, buscando en mi mochila y dándole a Frank el dinero de dos donuts.

—Gracias Kim. Te debo una —me dijo Scott, acercándose y cogiendo su donut—. ¿Siempre vienes aquí?

—De vez en cuando. Mi vida se ha vuelto un poco ocupada así que ya no vengo tan a menudo, pero cuando lo hago... —empecé, dándole un bocado a mi donut—, me alegro tanto de venir...

—¿Y... qué hay del trabajo? ¿O las matemáticas?

—¿El qué? —pregunté, espabilándome del trance para recordar que no estábamos aquí para salir, sino porque Scott necesitaba ayuda. No estaba segura de porqué se me había pasado, pero sinceramente, me preocupaba—. Ah, sí. _Mmm_... mañana es viernes, ¿verdad? Lo que tenemos que hacer es terminar el mapa de Rusia. Podemos hacer eso en clase. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece.

—Y matemáticas, ¿cuándo tienes clase de mates?

—De lunes a jueves.

—¿No tienes mañana?

—... no.

—¡Entonces por qué me has pedido que te ayude! —le grité mientras se encogía en defensa, como si le fuera a golpear.

—¡No lo sé...! —dijo mientras me calmaba y mordía otra vez mi muy calmado donut—. Tal vez solo quería tener una excusa para estar contigo un poco más. —Le escuché a Scott. No le dije nada.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir nada.

—Este sitio es bastante guay. Creo que traeré a Lisa alguna vez —dijo Scott, lo que hizo centrar mi atención bruscamente en él cuando lo dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh. ¿No conoces a Lisa aún? También es nueva. Es una de mis amigas... bueno... supongo que fue mi primera amiga o algo así. ¿Mi novia? No. Una amiga que es chica. Sí... es lo más y puede tocar el bajo y... —Mientras más describía Scott a esta chica misteriosa, más sentía mi corazón hundirse. Era doloroso escuchar más de una razón.

—Scott, si no te vas a comer eso... —le corté y le señalé el donut. Scott paró inmediatamente y miró su donut.

—¡Ah claro! —gritó, y siguió comiendo. Me sentí incómoda.

«Esta otra chica... ¿quién era? ¿Al menos quién era para Scott? Lisa Miller... ¿no era la misma a la que ayudó Lauren? Tal vez sepa algo. Espera, ¿por qué me importa? No debería importarme quién era esta chica para Scott. Quiero decir, no debería...

¿Verdad?»

* * *

><p>—¿Dibujar se te da fatal, eh? —le pregunté, acercándome el mapa de Rusia para arreglar su parte. Estábamos en clase al día siguiente, haciendo el trabajo que teníamos que entregar el lunes, y mientras más rápido lo tuviéramos terminado, menos tendría que preocuparme. Dejé a Scott a cargo del dibujo de Rusia mientras yo ordenaba el trabajo, pero en cinco minutos, ya lamentaba mi decisión.<p>

—¡Los mapas me cuestan! Si fuera una oveja verías qué bien me sale —discutió Scott. Le miré.

—¿Una oveja? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Anda, dibújame una! —Scott sacó un folio en blanco y se puso a dibujar su oveja. A mitad de camino se paró, pensó por un segundo, y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Las ovejas tienen el rabito enrollado, o eso son los cerditos?

—¡Es la peor oveja que he visto! —dije, pero no enfadada sino riéndome. Era la oveja más fea que había visto jamás, pero no pude remediar sonreír con su dibujo idiota.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Es una pasada de oveja! —dijo, y seguí arreglando el dibujo de Rusia. Hubo una pausa. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Tal vez estuviera trabajando en otro mapa, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era la lucha que se estaba montando en mi interior. No despreciaba al chaval... lo que decía un montón. No me había sentido así con ningun chico desde...

—Te pasas todo el tiempo con Lisa, ¿no? —le pregunté, sujetando mi lápiz, lista para lanzarlo por los aires.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Salís juntos o algo así? —pregunté, lanzando el lápiz al aire. Sin mirar, lo atrapé con la mano.

—¿Yo y Lisa? No. Sólo somos amigos. —contestó Scott, casi a la defensiva.

—Ah...

—¿Ppor?

Era una pregunta obvia. Quiero decir, yo preguntaría lo mismo si alguien me hiciera una pregunta personal como ésa. Empecé a golpear la mesa con el lápiz rítmicamente y comencé a mover mi pie como si estuviera dándole al pedal del bombo en la batería.

—Oh... curiosidad, supongo. Ayer estuviste hablando de ella sin parar —dije, ignorando mi concierto mientras Scott parecía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio.

—Menudo ritmo llevas. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti? —preguntó Scott mientras señalaba mi mano dando golpecitos. Paré al instante y miré mi mano, y luego a él.

—Perdona. Creo que se está convirtiendo en algo instintivo. Cada vez que me pongo nerviosa empiezo a hacerlo —dije mientras agarraba fuerte el lápiz—. Ese ritmo era para la banda. En realidad vamos a dar un pequeño concierto para aquellos que vengan durante el almuerzo. Como un pequeño espectáculo de reclutamiento para los que estén interesados —le dije, con la frase hecha que había estado diciéndole a la gente para ganar publicidad. Lo que venía a continuación no me lo había preparado—. Deberías venir a verme en acción. —Se me agrandaron los ojos cuando me escuché inconscientemente decir eso. ¿He vuelto a pedirle a Scott una cita? Pero de alguna forma Scott no lo vio como tal. De hecho, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a tocar hoy? ¡Qué pasada!

—¡P-p-pero no somos tan buenos!

—¿Tú eres buena?

—No me puedo quejar, pero creo que soy buena.

—¡Entonces iré seguro! —dijo felizmente Scott mientras se me agrandaban aún más los ojos.

«Oh Dios, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? Ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por terminar este estúpido trabajo, tengo que asegurarme de no estropear mi parte en el concierto _además_ de que Scott va a estar mirándome, juzgándome como baterista. ¡Mierda! ¡No solo eso...!

... Simon...

... ¡_gah_! ¡Qué hago! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?

... ¡ahora no puedo quitarme esa maldita canción de la cabeza!»

—Bueno, debería tirar esta oveja a la basura... —dijo Scott, cuando puse mi mano en el dibujo.

—Espera. No la tires —le dije mientras él lo cogía y lo miraba.

—Supongo que no... puede que la guarde. Es una oveja bastante bien hecha, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Scott, pero sabía que era un señuelo para que me gustara ese dibujo cutre.

—Es una trampa. Sé que es una trampa —le dije mientras se reía.

—Que no se diga que no lo he intentado —dijo Scott, doblando el dibujo de la oveja antes de mirar su dibujo de Rusia. Le vi recorrer con la mirada el triste mapa y suspiró.

—Venga... arreglemos esta monstruosidad de mapa al que llamas Rusia...

* * *

><p>Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba sentada tras mi batería, casi preparada para tocar ante el cuerpo estudiantil que estaba interesado en la banda. Con un vistazo, vi un par de caras conocidas, pero ningun signo de Scott, lo que hizo que me relajara. Conmigo estaba el orgullo del instituto católico St. Joel, la banda de música. Compuesta por todo tipo de instrumentos de cuerda, viento, y metal, éste era, de lejos, el conjunto más grande de gente <em>random<em> que se podía ver. Y yo formaba parte de él... ¿por qué?

—¿Kim? ¡No sabía que estuvieras en la banda de la escuela! —dijo Lauren, de alguna forma en el _backstage_, donde nadie, excepto el profesorado y los miembros de la banda, podían estar.

—¡Lauren! —susurré—, ¡se supone que no puedes estar aquí!

—¿Por qué estás en la banda?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías que debía encontrar una forma para desestresarme?

—¿Por eso machacas una batería? Sabes que la mitad de esta gente es... mala —me susurró mientras miraba al resto de la banda. En los primeros diez segundos vi a personas desmontando sus flautas, quitando las cuerdas de sus violines, y usando los clarinetes para rascarse la espalda.

—Me gusta tocar, ¿vale? Me ha acabado gustando. ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que nos metas en un lío!

—Vale, vale. Solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Esa monada de ahí se está fijando en ti.

Miré hacia donde el dedo de Lauren apuntaba y vi a Scott Pilgrim mirándome bastante atento. De repente, empecé a ponerme nerviosa otra vez... y deprisa.

—Si te parece mono te lo presentaré. ¡Y ahora largo! —le dije, intentando echarla de allí mientras agachaba la cabeza. El profesor se acercó al estrado y se giró hacia la multitud.

—Gracias por venir a vernos... —comenzó, esperando recibir una calurosa bienvenida de los estudiantes. En vez de eso, recibió silencio—. Yo er... es un honor dirigir el orgullo del instituto católico St. Joel, ¡la banda de St. Joel!

De nuevo... silencio.

—_Mmm_... ¿Kimberly? ¿Harías el favor? —suplicó.

—Somos la banda del instituto católico St. Joel. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro...

Cuando empezamos, sentí que mis nervios se calmaban mientras continuaba tocando mi parte, la cual practiqué una y otra vez durante los ensayos. Pero seguía estando en el límite. Podía sentir la mirada de Scott... juzgándome... evaluándome... mirándome... fijándose en mí...

... aquí por mí...

Sentí mi mano golpear los platillos demasiado pronto pero no creo que nadie se fijase. Nadie la fastidió por mi culpa así que seguí tocando. Pero en el fondo de mi mente, la razón por la cual Scott estaba aquí... era para verme tocar. Me hizo sentir bien... me sentía querida... me sentía importante...

... nunca me sentí así con Simon...

... ¿qué debería hacer?

* * *

><p>—Hey Scott —dije, y se giró hacia mí. Habíamos salido de clase y Lauren me estaba fastidiando sin parar después de mi «promesa» de presentarle a Scott, así que la traje de mala gana para que pudiera conocerlo de una vez.<p>

—Ah, hola. _Mmm_, sí, la presentación el lunes, ¿no?

—Sí. No pasa nada, todo controlado —dije, intentando que se relajara un poquito. Desde que habíamos quedado y después del incidente de la oveja, sólo hablábamos del trabajo. Vi que Scott miraba a Lauren y luego a mí. Y de repente recordé que ella estaba, sin duda, a mi lado.

—Oh, ésta es Lauren. Lauren, Scott. Tenemos geografía juntos —dije, señalando a mi amigo.

—Hola.

Hubo silencio. La forma en la que ella lo miraba... la forma en la que él la miraba. No me pareció bien. ¿Pero por qué debería importarme a quién mira? No soy su guardiana ni nada de eso. Y definitivamente no me importa a quién mira. Además... yo tengo novio... ¿verdad?

—Bueno, te veo el lunes, ¿no? ¡A primera hora! —dije mientras me llevaba a rastras a la babosa de mi amiga, guiándola por el pasillo.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió él, despidiéndose con la mano.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Kim? ¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó Lauren mientras la arrastraba.

—No estoy celosa...

—Bueno, no deberías. Tienes a Simon.

—Sobre eso... —empecé, antes de pararme bruscamente por Lauren—. Ay. ¿Qué?

—¡Estás engañando a Simon! —gritó Lauren, en voz bastante alta, haciendo que la gente empezara a mirarnos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No estoy engañando a nadie! —grité, intentando que la gente parara de mirarnos. Empezaron a alejarse cuando me giré hacia Lauren—. No le estoy engañando... solo estoy... replanteándome la relación. —Lauren no respondió al momento. Creo que estaba en _shock_.

—¿Estás pensando en romper con Simon? Él es... como... tu primer novio.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero... creo que... es el momento. No nos hemos visto desde hace bastante tiempo, y con Scott... siento que estoy como en una relación. Me siento... querida —le dije, esperando que entendiera qué quería decir... pero no lo entendió.

—_Mmm_... no sé a qué te refieres —me dijo mientras me envolvía con un brazo y dándome un pequeño apretón—. Pero decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré al cien por cien. Tanto si rompes con Simon como si no. Aunque si decides engañarle...

—No voy a engañarle...

—Te apoyaré sin importar lo que hagas —dijo Lauren mientras sonreía un poco.

—Gracias Lauren.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo? —me preguntó mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila. Pero cuando vi que no podía encontrarlo, me giré hacia ella.

—Oye, Lauren, ¿me dejas una moneda?

—¿Una moneda? —preguntó, un poco confusa—. ¿Vas a... vas a decidir cuándo romper con él con una moneda? —dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila y sacaba una moneda. Me la lanzó y la cogí con la mano.

—Hubo una vez en que un hombre sabio me dijo: «cuando te enfrentes a una decisión, lanzar una moneda al aire revelará la verdad» —le dije mientras colocaba la moneda encima de mi dedo índice con el pulgar debajo de éste.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Bueno... podría hacerlo hoy o el lunes. Mi fin de semana ya está más que ocupado para preocuparme por este tipo de cosas. Seguro que Simon es igual. Quiero asegurarme de hacer esto en persona... No estaría bien de otra forma —le dije mientras miraba la moneda.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que esta crucial decisión se resuelva a cara o cruz? ¿Vas a dejar que la suerte decida por ti?

—¿Suerte? —pregunté, mirando a Lauren antes de lanzar la moneda. La vi girar y la atrapé, poniéndola en el dorso de mi mano. Me quedé mirando fijamente la mano que cubría la moneda y respiré profundamente antes de levantarla para que solo la pudiera ver yo.

—Me gusta pensar que lo dejo en manos del destino.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

N/T: La canción de la que habla Kim cuando Scott decide verla tocar es _Complicated_ de Avril Lavigne.


	5. En manos del destino b

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

_Sábado_

«¿Cómo demonios ha podido pasar esto...? Podría haber jurado estar por delante de esto. Quiero decir... yo lo conozco de mucho antes, ¿no? Tal vez no sea nada serio. Puede que sea algo de poca importancia. ¡Osea, es que ACABA de conocerla! Yo lo conozco desde... que empezó el curso. Supongo que solo estoy exagerando.

Espero estar exagerando».

—¿Qué buscas, Scott? —pregunté sentada bajo un árbol en un parque cerca de su casa. Scott estaba buscando algo frenéticamente en los bolsillos.

—Tengo algo genial que enseñarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo guay. Es una moneda que tiene cara en ambos lados —dijo Scott mientras buscaba más hondo en sus bolsillos. Al final, sacó la moneda de la que estaba hablando.

—¿En serio? Tuve una moneda así una vez, pero creo que la perdí... tenía una en la mochila pero desapareció —le dije, mirando cómo la lanzaba y la atrapaba, mostrando cara. Entonces volvió a lanzarla y salió cara otra vez.

—¿Quién te la ha dado? —pregunté.

—Pues... no estoy seguro. La encontré en mi bolsillo de repente...

_**Una historia basada en **_**Scott Pilgrim**_** de Bryan Lee O'Malley.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Ayer...<span>_

—No quiero hacerlo... —me dijo Scott en la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Vas a ser un hombre? Te lo estoy diciendo, es la manera más efectiva de hacernos notar —le dije mientras le daba con el codo, pero no muy fuerte... después de todo estaba intentando mantener derecha mi bandeja de comida.

—¿Pero y si no funciona?

—Funcionará. Hazme caso —le dije, escuchando a Scott respirar profundamente y dejando salir el aire lentamente.

—Me cuesta ver un poco...

—¿Vas a dejar de quejarte? —dije burlándome de él.

—Vale. Hagámoslo —dijo mientras abríamos la puerta doble y empezamos a andar hacia nuestra mesa en el centro de la cafetería. Fue como si disminuyera la velocidad del tiempo mientras lo hacíamos. Cada paso duraba un minuto y medio, las miradas de nuestros compañeros se fijaban en nosotros, las cabezas se giraban cuando los pasábamos de largo, pero lo que era una pasada era el hecho de que todos nos estaban prestando atención como si fuéramos los más importantes de la sala.

Fue genial.

Ahora, la verdad es que Scott y yo estábamos andando muy lentamente. La velocidad no disminuyó por nosotros. Porras, en todo caso aumentó. Pero la razón por la que anduvimos lentamente fue porque teníamos una cosa que nos diferenciaba de esos _lemmings_ que estaban comiendo en la cafetería: teníamos gafas de sol.

—¿Has visto eso, Scott? ¡La gente nos mira! —dije, bastante entusiasmada de que mi plan funcionara. Me quité las gafas y las colgé en mi chaleco.

—No sé. Apenas pude ver nada —dijo Scott, poniendo las suyas en la mesa. Se frotó los ojos unos segundos antes de abrir su almuerzo y sacar un sandwich de crema de cacahuete y mermelada.

—Venga ya, Scott. Por unos minutos la gente nos ha estado mirando... como si fuéramos... —empecé antes de mirar hacia al techo para un efecto dramático—, guays.

—Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que no lo somos? —preguntó Scott antes de darle un bocado a su _sandwich_.

—Scott... estás con la que avergonzó por sí sola a la chica más popular y, seguramente, más poderosa de la escuela. Estoy en lo más bajo de la escala social y estando conmigo, estás ahí abajo conmigo —expliqué, agitando el tenedor antes de pinchar la verdura y poniendola en mi boca—. Además, ya tienes fama por meterte en peleas. Sobre todo con los matones.

—Tal vez si dejaran de meterse conmigo no tendría que machacarles todo el tiempo...

—Pues la última vez que me fijé te dieron una buena —le recordé, y agitó la cabeza.

—Ésa no cuenta. Me estaba lavando las manos. ¿Quién ataca en los servicios? Eso es... rastrero. No se puede hacer eso —dijo Scott mientras sacaba un pequeño cartón de leche—. ¿Por qué quieres ser popular, de todas formas? Pensé que odiabas a esas chicas... —preguntó Scott, señalando la mesa en donde se sentaban Alice, Michelle, y Britney. Su pregunta me dio repelús.

—No quiero ser popular... solo quiero ser guay.

—¿No es lo mismo eso?

—No. Tú puedes ser popular, pero ser conocida como una zorra. Como Alice. Quiero estar en el extremo opuesto. Popular... pero genial. Puede que no popular donde tengas tu propia pandilla, pero lo suficientemente bien conocida para que la gente no tenga miedo de hablar contigo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —le pregunté, y agitó la cabeza.

—Ni idea...

—Bueno... ¡da igual! Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo solo... yo... —tartamudeé. No sabía qué responder a eso. Sé que quería ser guay, ¿pero por qué?—. No... no lo sé. ¿Quién no querría gustar? —le pregunté mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Los solitarios supongo? —dijo Scott, mirando las gafas de sol—. Pero, ¿por qué gafas de sol? Es decir... podríamos haber hecho galletitas y dárselas a la gente. ¿No sería eso guay? —preguntó Scott, y se rió con la idea.

—¿Sobornarlos con comestibles horneados? Nah. Eso no es guay. Las gafas de sol son guays. Siempre lo son —le dije mientras cogía mis gafas y las abría.

—Sigo pensando que debimos hacer las galletas... —murmuró Scott en voz alta.

—¿Sí? Pues... así será... —empecé, poniéndome las gafas de nuevo—. Las galletas desmenuzadas.

_**La vida en St. Joel 011: En manos del destino (b)**_

—¿Por qué comes tan rápido? —pregunté, notando que estaba devorando su almuerzo bastante más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

—Tengo que ver a mi amiga tocar en la banda de la escuela —dijo Scott. Levanté una ceja con lo que dijo.

—Eh eh eh... espera, ¿tienes más amigos aparte de mí? —dije, intentando sonar insultada. Pero Scott cogió una servilleta y me la tiró, desmoronando inmediatamente mi broma—. ¿A quién conoces en la banda de la escuela?

—Se llama Kim Pine. Toca la batería.

—¿Toca la batería? ¿En serio? ¡Necesitamos un baterista en nuestro grupo! —dije, bastante entusiasmada por este giro de los acontecimientos. No es que el batería que tuviéramos fuera malo ni nada... pero...

_Anoche en el ensayo con la banda_

—Espera, espera... para. Algo no va bien —le dije a Scott, y paramos bruscamente. Scott me miró, un poco confudido, agarrando el mástil de la guitarra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras me llevaba la mano a la barbilla y empezaba a frotarla.

—No sé... algo no suena bien. ¿Estás tocando los acordes que debes? —le pregunté, mirando su partitura y cogiéndola.

—Yo... creo que sí. Es decir, estos son acordes fáciles.

—Yo creo que estoy tocando las notas que son... —me dije en voz baja, mirando mi propia partitura y luego mirando el bajo. Scott y yo estábamos desconcertados mientras seguíamos mirando las partituras, y luego el uno al otro.

—¿Sabéis cuál es el problema...? —Escuchamos una voz venir de nuestra batería. Ambos miramos a la persona tras la batería y levantamos una ceja.

—¿Cuál?

—¡Puede que tengáis que buscar a alguien que SEPA TOCAR LA BATERÍA! —gritó Stacey Pilgrim, tirando los palillos al suelo, levantándose, y saliendo del garaje en el que ensayábamos.

—Tal vez no fuera buena idea poner a tu hermana a tocar la batería después de todo, Scott —le comenté, y se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sean tan difícil...

—Scott... ¡sólo tiene doce años!

—Aún así no creo que sea tan difícil... —dijo, mirando a otro lado. Suspiré mientras miraba hacia el asiento vacío de nuestro batería—. Necesitamos encontrar a un baterista, ¿verdad? —Asentí, sentándome a la batería.

—Hasta entonces... _Sonic and Knuckles_ no podrá ver la fama... —Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

_De vuelta al almuerzo_

—¿Entonces quieres venir a verla? Es decir, estará bien si vamos los dos y la vemos, y juzgamos sus talentos —me dijo Scott. No hizo falta ningún especialista para predecir mi respuesta.

—¡Pues claro, so idiota! ¡Como sea buena, éste será nuestro gran descanso! ¡Se disparará nuestro estatus social y nos convertiremos automáticamente en guays! —le dije, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

—Yo creo que soy de los deportistas...

—Vale. Bueno, dame un segundo. Voy a por una bebida —dije, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la máquina expendedora. Volvían a dirigirme miradas como siempre cuando pasé por ciertas mesas, la mayoría desde la mesa de Alice, y algunas desde la mesa de los cachas, pero de vez en cuando sentía que alguien más me miraba... o me estudiaba. Cuando llegué a la máquina expendedora, vi a una persona familiar de pie frente a la máquina de refrescos.

—Hey Lauren. Me alegro de verte —saludé mientras se giraba y me saludó.

—Hola... Lisa, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata St. Joel? —preguntó, apartándose para que pudiera usar la máquina.

—Eh, no con el mejor comienzo del mundo... pero me las arreglaré. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llevas el cuerpo estudiantil o lo que sea? —le dije, metiendo las monedas sin pensar en la máquina.

—Bien. Creo que conseguiremos de una vez por todas que funcione el dispensador de tampones en el baño de chicas. La verdad es que es un logro bastante importante para la escuela —comentó Lauren, y reí.

—Ya era hora. No es que los use, pero ya sabes... es bueno saber que funcionará si se da el caso... —dije, viendo la cantidad que había metido en la máquina—. Oh, mierda... esto me pasa por no estar pendiente —dije, eligiendo e inclinándome para recoger el refresco—. Bueno, tengo que irme —le dije mientras cogía mi bebida—. Nos vemos.

—Vale. Chao, Lisa. Cuídate —escuché decir a Lauren mientras me alejaba—. ¡Espera, Lisa! ¡Te has dejado el cambio! —me gritó, pero le agité la mano.

—Quédatelo. No pasa nada —dije mientras volvía a la mesa—. ¿Listo para irnos, Scott? —le pregunté mientras se levantaba.

—Sep. Venga. Es en el auditorio. Vamos —indicó Scott, y lo seguí justo detrás.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por venir a vernos... —nos dijo el director de orquesta con una buena parte de la escuela en el auditorio. Fue un milagro que Scott y yo encontráramos asiento juntos. Sinceramente, no pensé que nadie estuviera interesado en ver a la banda de la escuela, pero supongo que me equivocaba. Pero esto significaba algo más. Si toda esta gente está así de desesperada por escuchar música, ¡van a alucinar con nuestro grupo! Cuando el director de orquesta saludó al cuerpo estudiantil, esperé que la gente empezase a aplaudir o a animar...<p>

... pero nunca pasó...

—Yo er... es un honor dirigir el orgullo del instituto católico St. Joel, ¡la banda de St. Joel!

Silencio... de nuevo.

—_Mmm_... ¿Kimberly? ¿Harías el favor? —le escuché decirle a alguien en la banda. Justo entonces, escuché el eco de la voz de una chica en el auditorio. No sonaba entusiasmada, pero fue lo suficientemente alto y firme para escucharla.

—Somos la banda del instituto católico St. Joel. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuarto... —dijo la baterista, golpeando los palillos antes de que empezaran con la primera canción. Al principio, no me impresionó. La primera canción que tocaban era el tema de batalla de la escuela, y si estabas en modo descerebrado cuando usaban los altavoces, entonces sin duda alguna no te sonaría la melodía, ya que usaban como anuncio una pequeña parte de la canción. También parecía que la mitad de la banda o bien estaban tocando las notas que no debían o estaban una octava más grave. No estaba mal, pero se notaba. Lo único que parecía correcto, la leche de bueno, era la batería. Consiguió que marcara el ritmo con el pie y que moviera la cabeza, así que eso ya significaba algo.

—Eh, esa chica... Ésa es la que va a mi clase de geografía —me dijo Scott mientras echaba un vistazo a la banda.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál? Hay como dos billones de chicas ahí, tío.

—La de la batería —dijo Scott y miré a la batería.

«Eso es... Scott dijo algo sobre un batería. ¿Uno de sus amigos? ¿Un compañero de trabajo? Maldición... ¿por qué no me acuerdo? Todo lo que recuerdo es que escuché _batería_ y mi mente se fue a nuestro grupo al momento...»

—Toca genial. —No podía discutirle eso a Scott. Era capaz de mantener el ritmo, además de ser capaz de añadir un par de golpes en la canción original, lo que la hacía muy pegadiza. Lo único que me molestaba era... lo sosa que parecía. Sin maquillaje, sin pintura de uñas, solo una gomilla verde de pelo.

—Sí, sí que acierta con los palillos —comenté mientras la miraba de nuevo—. Bueno... tendré que buscarle un lápiz de ojos —dije, suponiendo que eso superaría lo sosa que parecía. Pero había algo más que me molestaba. De vez en cuando se giraba y miraba al público. No me malinterpretes, es guay que pueda seguir el ritmo y que responda a la gente, de hecho, eso es un plus, pero cuando estaba mirando a la multitud, miraba por nuestra dirección...

Como si estuviera tocando específicamente para alguien...

* * *

><p>—¡Hey Scott! —grité mientras me acercaba a él después de clase. Aún estaba en su taquilla dejando sus libros y cogiendo los que necesitara para los deberes del finde—. ¿Estás listo para ensayar?<p>

—¿Ensayar? No sé si mi hermana querrá tocar otra vez. Parecía un poco molesta la otra vez... —dijo Scott, rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, aún podemos practicar nuestras partes. Es decir, no somos muy buenos manteniendo el ritmo. Y tú sigues siendo bastante malo con la guitarra —le señalé mientras cerraba fuerte su taquilla.

—La guitarra me cuesta. Sería mejor con el bajo. Y la batería me tomaría tiempo para acostumbrarme. No doy en el blanco aún en la coordinación mano-vista —dijo Scott, moviendo su mano hacia arriba en círculos, intentando mostrarme su coordinación. Levanté mi mano y le bajé la suya para que no se avergonzara a sí mismo aún más en el pasillo.

—Bueno, algún día, tal vez, cambiemos puestos. Te dejaré que toques el bajo, pero no ahora —le dije mientras le veía buscar algo en sus bolsillos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo sed... —dijo Scott, y miró hacia atrás. Yo también me incliné hacia mi derecha para ver a qué miraba. Lejos en el pasillo estaba lo que parecía Lauren y otra chica lanzando una moneda al aire—. Vuelvo enseguida. Voy a preguntarle a Kim si tiene suelto —dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ellas.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Yo tengo...! —exclamé mientras buscaba monedas en mi mochila, pero recordé que le di mi vuelta a Lauren.

«Uh... vaya ironía...» pensé para mis adentros cuando Scott se acercó a las dos chicas. Al principio se sobresaltaron... como si no lo esperasen. Pero entonces le vi hablando con la que supuse que era Kim. Al principio parecía una conversación normal entre amigos, pero la forma en la que ella lo miraba y la forma en la que él la miraba no me daba buena espina. No sé lo que era, pero no me parecía bien. Después de unos diez minutos, Scott al fin empezó a acercárseme.

—Has tardado lo tuyo... —dije, un poco cortante por hacerme esperar.

—Perdona. Solo hablaba con Kim sobre nuestro trabajo para el lunes —explicó mientras nos acercábamos a las máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Quieres decir el trabajo de geografía? Pensé que no tenías los lunes. Solo de martes a jueves —dije, mirándole.

—Sí, pero como Kim está ocupada siendo la representante de tercer año del CEA, no podemos presentarlo el martes. Y nuestro profesor es muy estricto con nuestro horario. Así que tenemos que presentarlo el lunes... —suspiró Scott.

—Qué fuerte. Lamento oír eso —dije mientras andábamos en silencio. Aunque quería hablar con él sobre Kim. Quiero decir, las cosas no tenían lógica. Él conoce a esta chica, se interesa por verla tocar, y empieza a pedirle dinero. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Es decir, los amigos hacen eso. Además le dije que necesitábamos un baterista para nuestro grupo. Tal vez estuviera preocupándose por nuestro grupo. Sí. Debe ser eso. Quiero decir, no hay forma, _no hay forma_, de que le guste.

No la hay.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sábado<span>_

—Así que aquí estás, Scott —le dije cuando lo encontré sentado bajo un árbol en el parque. Acabábamos de terminar el ensayo, y Scott dijo que quería tomar aire fresco. Estuve de acuerdo con su idea con el entorno natural así que nos fuimos juntos al parque. Tan pronto como llegamos, Scott se alejó sin darme cuenta. Encontré raro que hiciera eso sin decirme nada así que lo busqué por los alrededores, lo cual me condujo hasta este punto.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdona Lisa. Estaba pensando —dijo, quedándome en pie a su lado.

—¿Quieres estar solo? —le pregunté, y negó con la cabeza. Se apartó a un lado y me senté junto a él.

—¿Y en qué piensas?

—Creo que me gusta.

—¿Qué?

—Kim P.

—¿Que te gusta? ¡Si apenas la conoces! —solté.

—_Mmm_... Quiero decir que me gustaría tenerla en el grupo.

—¿Ya se lo has pedido?

—Lo haré el lunes.

«¿Cómo demonios ha podido pasar esto...?»

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	6. En manos del destino c

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

—Oye, Lauren, ¿me dejas una moneda?

—¿Una moneda? —preguntó, un poco confusa—. ¿Vas a... vas a decidir cuándo romper con él con una moneda? —dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila y sacaba una moneda. Me la lanzó y la cogí con la mano.

—Hubo una vez en que un hombre sabio me dijo: «cuando te enfrentes a una decisión, lanzar una moneda al aire revelará la verdad» —le dije mientras colocaba la moneda encima de mi dedo índice con el pulgar debajo de éste.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Bueno... podría hacerlo hoy o el lunes. Mi fin de semana ya está más que ocupado para preocuparme por este tipo de cosas. Seguro que Simon es igual. Quiero asegurarme de hacer esto en persona... No estaría bien de otra forma —le dije mientras miraba la moneda.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que esta crucial decisión se resuelva a cara o cruz? ¿Vas a dejar que la suerte decida por ti?

—¿Suerte? —pregunté, mirando a Lauren antes de lanzar la moneda. La vi girar y la atrapé, poniéndola en el dorso de mi mano. Me quedé mirando fijamente la mano que cubría la moneda y respiré profundamente antes de levantarla para que solo la pudiera ver yo.

—Me gusta pensar que lo dejo en manos del destino.

—¡Hey Kim! —Escuché decir a Scott mientras se acercaba a nosotras—. Supongo que no tendrás cambio para la máquina. —Miré la moneda que tenía en el dorso de mi mano y luego de vuelta a él. Giré la mano, atrapé la moneda en el aire y se la lancé.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—¡Kim! ¡Esa es mi-!

—¡Gracias Kim! ¡Te la debo! —dijo, y se alejó por donde vino. Le pude ver brevemente hablando con una chica rubia pero no pensé nada. Después de todo, Lauren me estaba gritando.

—¡Kim! ¡Ése era mi cambio! —dijo Lauren, obviamente disgustada de que le hubiese quitado su dinero.

—Perdona. Ya te lo devolveré, no te preocupes —le dije, apretando las asas de la mochila y dirigiéndome a la salida. Lauren me seguía justo detrás.

—Eh, en realidad me da igual. Antes alguien me dio su cambio en la máquina expendedora en el almuerzo. Así que técnicamente no he perdido nada.

—Puede que esa moneda esté destinada a ser pasada, nunca a ser gastada —le dije mientras salía. Sostuve la puerta para que Lauren la cruzara.

—Tal vez. Dime, ¿qué te ha dicho la moneda de todas formas? ¿Lo harás hoy o el lunes?

—Bueno, la «verdad» me dijo que lo hiciera el lunes —dije, siguiendo el camino pavimentado y caminando por la acera.

—Aún no me creo que vayas a confiar esto tan importante a cara o cruz. Quiero decir que para alguien a quien le gusta planear todo, ¿no es un poco imprudente? —me preguntó, pero seguí caminando con seguridad.

—Nop. Te diré un pequeño secreto, Lauren. El «cara o cruz» es la mejor forma de hacer una decisión. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando la lanzas al aire y la ves dando vueltas, hay un momento en el que te das cuenta cual es el resultado que quieres que salga.

_**La vida en St. Joel 011: En manos del destino (c)**_

_Y así llegó el lunes..._

—No me puedo creer lo que vas a hacer, Kim. Osea... ¿por qué se lo vas a decir? —preguntó Lauren mientras bajábamos del autobús y nos dirigíamos a la escuela.

—Yo... en realidad no lo sé. Osea tengo algo planeado, pero ya sabes cómo las situaciones pueden cambiar en el último momento. En el peor de los casos le diré la verdad. Siento que esta relación se está viniendo abajo y que quiero romper con él —le dije mientras pasaba a través de las cancelas abiertas del St. Joel.

—Suena un poco... duro. Tal vez quieras suavizarlo un poco. Es decir, Él cree que las cosas están yendo de perlas entre vosotros.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Bueno, ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Tengo que presentar el trabajo de geografía al profesor por la tarde y todavía no he ensayado lo que tengo que decir. Pero escucha bien lo que te digo, cuando terminen las clases, me voy en autobús al instituto Benvie y ya veré lo que le digo a Simon cuando llegu...

—Kim, ten cuidado —me advirtió Lauren cuando casi me choco con una chica rubia. Me paré bruscamente pero ella se quedó allí de pie, queriendo entablar conversación.

—Oh, discúlpame —le dije, tocándome el pelo con la mano—. No te había visto.

—No pasa nada. Soy Lisa, por cierto. Lisa Miller —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

«Así que ésta es la escurridiza Lisa Miller. De hecho... me suena mucho. Creo que fue la chica con la que me topé el primer día de escuela comprando bebidas para las populares. Le dije que tuviera cuidado con ellas... Me pregunto si siguió mi consejo. Pero más importante que eso... no era tan fea. Tenía una bonita pinza rosa perlada en el pelo, una expresión facial mona... un bonito cuerpo... espera. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la estoy escaneando? _Gah_, necesitaba salir de mi cabeza más a menudo.»

—Kimberly Pine —dije, estrechándole la mano—. Esta es-

—Lauren. Me alegro de verte. No sabía que conocías a Kim— le dijo Lisa, y Lauren rió nerviosa.

—Sí... Kim también está en el CEA. Es la representante de tercer año así que la veo más veces de las que quisiera—. Ambas rieron cuando le di a Lauren un codazo en el lado.

—¡Oye!

—Perdona Kim.

—Bueno, por cierto, supongo que Scott ya te lo ha preguntado —dijo Lisa, pero justo la miré confusa.

—¿Scott? ¿Preguntarme el qué? ¿Qué me va a preguntar? —dije, mirándolas a las dos repetidamente, esperando que una de ellas me diera la respuesta, pero fue en vano.

—¿Quieres decir que Scott no te ha preguntado? ¿No estaba en el autobús? —preguntó Lisa, señalando detrás nuestra. Lauren y yo nos giramos pero no vimos ni al autobús ni a Scott—. Genial... se ha debido quedar dormido y ha vuelto a perder el autobús. Con razón... —le escuché decir a Lisa con un suspiro.

—No lo puede evitar, es Scott Pilgrim —comenté, y el pequeño chiste hizo reír a Lisa y a Lauren a carcajadas.

—Cierto... oh, cierto...

—¿Y qué quiere Scott de mí? ¿Es sobre el trabajo? —le pregunté a Lisa, viendo que ella sabía lo que quería preguntarme.

—Oh... bueno. _Mmm_... —pensó Lisa, frotándose la barbilla—. Yo no sé si entra dentro de mi jurisdicción. Es decir, soy la líder, pero él quería preguntarte personalmente...

—¿Preguntarme el qué? —dije de nuevo, poniendo mis manos en las caderas.

—No sé... no estaría bien que lo dijera yo...

—¿Preguntarme el qué? —repetí, sintiéndome impaciente por la falta de valor de Lisa para decirme qué pasaba.

—Vale, está bien. Scott quería saber si tú-

—¡ATENCIÓN ST. JOEL! ¡VENIMOS CON BUENA INTENCIÓN! —dijo alguien a grito pelado cuando Lisa, Lauren, yo, y el resto de estudiantes frente a nuestra escuela nos giramos para ver quién gritaba.

—Qué demonios... —dijo Lisa mientras mis ojos exploraban el area frente a mí. Había otro autobús en la escuela, pero no era nuestro. El acabado y los colores no eran los nuestros, y el grupo de chicos que empezaron a salir no vestían nuestros colores. Para mi horror y para el horror de los estudiantes que estaban presenciando esto, aquellos colores y el autobús pertenecían a nuestra escuela rival, el instituto técnico superior Benvie.

—Instituto Benvie... —murmuré mientras el grupo de diez grandullones empezaron a entrar en el territorio de nuestra escuela y mirar alrededor. Sus miradas eran tan intimidantes que apartaban a los estudiantes de sus vistas. Al menos apartaban a las chicas.

—¡Qué hacéis aquí, instituto Benvie! —gritó Austin cuando él, Edward, y Andrew se adelantaron con las mangas del chaleco remangadas y apretando los puños. Si había algún momento en el que querría ver a los matones de Joel, definitivamente era éste—. Parece que vuestro autobús se ha confundido de escuela. ¿O habéis venido para admitir por fin que somos más mejores que vosotros en todo?

—¿Más mejores? ¿Eso es lo que os enseñan en esta pocilga? —dijo el que parecía el «líder» del grupo mientras los tipos de atrás se empezaron a reír—. Supongo que podemos remarcar que el instituo Benvie enseña lengua mejor que ellos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Austin, cargando contra el líder con el puño en alto, listo para un puñetazo.

—Gancho con la derecha —dijo el chico, esquivando a Austin y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo. Austin se puso en pie pasmado antes de dar un furioso revés con la mano en dirección al chico de Benvie—, se inclina para un revés —dijo de nuevo mientras evitaba el revés y propinaba un certero puñetazo con la izquierda a la mandíbula de Austin, haciendo que mordiera el polvo. No se movió en un segundo. No se movió en dos segundos. No se movió en tres segundos. Fue derrotado—. Supongo que el canijo tenía razón. Muy bien chicos, recordad lo que él nos dijo y seremos capaces de machacar a los otros dos.

—¡No saldrás de ésta! —gritó Andrew y, Edward y él cargaron contra él.

—¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Austin!

—¡Esperad! —grité pero en unos segundos, Andrew y Edward fueron machacados. Me quedé en _shock_. Los tres chicos más fuertes de nuestra escuela fueron derribados por un solo tipo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Quién era este tío? ¿Cómo supo de dónde venían los ataques y en qué momento? Pero más importante, ¿por qué estaban aquí?

—Bueno, y ahora... —dijo el «líder» mientras se apartaba de los tres cuerpos derrotados—. Estamos aquí por un asunto oficial. No pretendemos ningún daño. Solo pedimos que aquella conocida como «Kimberly Pine» venga con nosotros —dijo en alto. Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando dijo eso. De repente todos me miraban, pero benditos sean por que nadie giró su cabeza para delatar mi posición. Hasta donde yo sé, no sabían cómo era o si estaba siquiera en el patio con ellos. Pero sentí la presión, sentí el peso que había sido puesto sobre mis hombros. La razón por la que los de Benvie estuvieran aquí... la razón por la que los matones de Joel estaban en el suelo... era por mí.

—Kim... ¿qué es lo que quieren de ti? —Le escuché susurrar a Lisa mientras me escondía tras ella y Lauren.

—No tengo ni idea... —le susurré, y el chico de Benvie comenzó a caminar.

—¡Si crees que te vas a llevar a uno de los nuestros, vas a tener que encargarte de nosotros! —gritó un chico, adelantándose con tres de sus amigos.

—¡No vamos a dejarte entrar tan campante y que te lleves a uno de nosotros sin pelear! —gritó otro chaval desde el otro lado del patio.

—Je... Ya veo cómo va esto. Muy bien, chicos. Démosles una paliza. Ya saldrá ella solita con el tiempo. _Él_ dijo que lo haría —dijo el «líder» mientras veía a los chicos de nuestra escuela cargar contra el grupo de chicos del Benvie. Se dieron puñetazos, lanzaron patadas, pero para mi horror, la pelea estaba muy desigualada...

... a favor del instituto Benvie.

Cada puñetazo que recibían... con cada patada que sufrían... la paliza contínua... No podía soportarlo. No podía permitirles que fueran golpeados en mi nombre.

—¡PARAD! —grité, y los chicos del Benvie detuvieron su asalto y me miraron—. Soy Kimberly Pine. Soy la que queréis —dije mientras su «líder» liberaba al chaval al que estaba golpeando y se acercó pavoneándose.

—Así que tú eres Kimberly Pine, eh —dijo, mirando mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo—. Eres tan bonita como te describió.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?

—No estamos aquí para hacerte daño. Estamos aquí para... _escoltarte_ —dijo, y alcé una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con _escoltar_?

* * *

><p>—Aquí estamos, su <em>majestad<em> —me dijo el «líder» cuando el autobús llegó a una parada y me acompañaron. Su escuela era mucho más grande que la nuestra, sin duda había muchos más estudiantes por el campus como en las clases. Al principio cuando vi la escuela estaba asombrada, pero pronto se convirtió en miedo ya que estaban todos mirándome. En mi momento de fascinación, había olvidado completamente que aún llevaba los colores de la escuela, y que éramos odiados por todos ellos. Dios, incluso sus profesores nos odiaban... Tal vez fuera porque pagábamos mejor a los nuestros, o algo así—. No te preocupes. Si sigues con nosotros y no huyes, estarás perfectamente a salvo. Como ya he dicho, estamos aquí para _escoltarte_ hasta él. Nada más, nada menos —dijo mientras lo seguía hacía el terreno de la escuela.

—Aún no me has dicho quién está esperándome —pregunté en voz baja mientras sentía la mirada juzgadora de cada estudiante y cada profesor que pasábamos de largo. Al poco tiempo llegamos a unas escaleras que indicaban el camino al tejado.

—Bueno, encontrarás tu respuesta ahí arriba —dijo, señalando escaleras arriba. Vi las largas escaleras y tragué saliva. Ascendí lentamente aquellos peldaños, insegura de qué esperar. Pero poco después, las escaleras me condujeron a una puerta cerrada.

—En fin... aquí voy —me dije en voz baja mientras abría la puerta y cruzaba. No había nadie a simple vista. Era el típico tejado escolar. Más o menos como los que ves en esos dibujos japoneses, excepto que esto era de verdad. Pero poco después mis ojos captaron la mirada de alguien mirando por el tejado del edificio. Cierta persona con gafas negras y cabello negro desordenado...

... cierta persona con la que planeaba romper...

—¿Simon...? ¿Simon eres tú? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a él. Giró su cabeza y pude ver completamente su cara. No cabía duda. Era él. Simon Lee.

—Kim... qué de tiempo. Ha pasado mucho sin vernos —me dijo, volviéndose totalmente hacia mí y sonrió. Tenía las manos enterradas en los bolsillos como un chiquillo nervioso—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Cómo he-? ¿Has sido... fuiste tú el que mandó a esos tipos a buscarme? —dije, un poco estupefacta. Simon nunca era el tío que daba órdenes a la gente, ni qué hablar de darle órdenes a la gente enorme. No era propio de él.

—¿Qué? ¿No «me alegro de volver a verte, Simon»? ¿No, «te he echado de menos, Simon»? Quiero decir... sí, las cosas han estado ajetreadas los últimos meses... pero todo ha merecido la pena. Quiero decir, mírame... mira lo que he conseguido —dijo mientras me hacía un gesto para que me acercara a él. Vacilé un poco al principio, pero caminé lentamente hacia donde estaba y me hizo un gesto para que mirara por el tejado. Era una vista completa del patio del campus. Podías verlo todo y a todos desde este punto. Era como si este tejado fuera su... trono.

—¿Qué es todo esto...? —pregunté mientras me alejaba del borde y le miraba. Y ahí estaba él... la forma en la que miraba hacia abajo hacia las personas... la forma en la que sonreía con satisfacción mientras iba de la gente de abajo hacia mí... no me pareció bien. No me pareció Simon. Algo había cambiado en él... algo había cambiado a peor.

—¿No lo ves? Lo conseguí... soy popular. Al fin tengo poder. Fui yo quien dijo al equipo de fútbol de ir a por ti. Fui yo quien te concedió un camino seguro hasta aquí —me dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia mí, buscando mi mano. La retiré y retrocedí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca quisiste esto en St. Joel. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Simon? —pregunté, una mirada preocupada se extendió por mi rostro.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡Se me ha concedido algo con lo que la gente solo puede SOÑAR! ¡Una segunda oportunidad! ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva! La habilidad de volver y forjarme una nueva imagen —explicó Simon, dándome la espalda y mirando una vez más por el tejado—. Nunca más sería un simple estudiante en cualquier escuela. Estaba decidido a ser alguien cuando me trasladé. Así que con astucia callejera e inteligencia, fui capaz de derrocar al grupo de moda, sabotear a los populares, e incluso conseguir que los del equipo de fútbol fueran mis perritos falderos. Me convertí en su líder, su inspiración, su gobernante...

—¡Simon! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado al chico tranquilo e inteligente al que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él!

—¡ÉL YA NO ESTÁ! Él era un don nadie al que no respetaban. Aquí... la gente sabe que existo. Y no porque represente a los de segundo año en la escuela, si no porque soy poderoso. Incluso tengo a gente en St. Joel espiando a los alumnos y a los equipos para que puedan informar a nuestros equipos y saber cómo entrenan... —No estaba segura de qué más decirle. Aquel chico inocente del que me enamoré en segundo año... éste no era él. Él nunca habría querido esto. Todo lo que quería eran amigos—. Pero todo ha salido perfecto ahora que estás aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Tú siempre decías que debíamos salir y hacer amigos... pues mira. Todos me conocen aquí. Y todos saben que eres mi novia. Hice todo esto por ti... por nosotros —dijo, girándose para verme. Pero no pude mirarle a los ojos. Ya no. La persona que estaba frente a mí no era Simon Lee. Eso hizo las cosas más fáciles para soltar todo lo que había en mi pecho durante meses.

—¡Simon, quiero romper contigo! —dije, bueno, grité, haciendo que se detuviera con esas palabras. Fue su turno de tener una expresión de _shock_ en el rostro.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... hice esto para nosotros —dijo, pero le di la espalda.

—¡Estás loco Simon! ¡Ya no sé ni quién eres! ¿Qué ha pasado con aquel chico dulce e inocente que conocí hace un año? ¿Dónde está? ¡Todo lo que veo es un intento de musculitos sediento de poder!

—¡No soy un musculitos! ¡No me metas en el mismo saco que a esos tipos! —me gritó Simon mientras me giraba hacia él.

—¿Sabes qué Simon? Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer romper contigo. De hecho iba a venir hasta aquí después de clase para hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro... pero ahora que he visto en qué te has convertido, puedo decir sin duda que no quiero formar parte de ello. Se acabó —le dije.

—¿Y qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que vas a encontrar a alguien tan listo como yo? ¿Tan poderoso como yo? Tengo a la escuela comiendo de la palma de mi mano. ¿Crees que este «Scott» va a venir a por ti? ¡Pues te equivocas! —gritó Simon, dejándome helada.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Scott?

—Te he dicho que tengo espías en St. Joel. ¿Cómo crees que descubrí cómo vencer a los Matones tan fácilmente? Planeando y observando cuidadosamente. También me hablaron sobre un chico nuevo... un chaval que pudo derrotarlos por sí mismo. Scott Pilgrim —me dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¡Scott es más hombre que tú! —le grité instintivamente. No supe por qué dije aquello. Solo quería herir ese ego tan pretencioso suyo—. ¡Si estuviera aquí, te bajaría los humos!

—Si tan «hombre» es, ¿ por qué no está aquí salvándote? ¡Obviamente no le importa! Y si lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que lo hicieron papilla los del equipo de fútbol cuando fueron a tu escuela, o lo harían papilla antes de que cruzara nuestro patio. Ya ves... lo he preparado todo, Kim. Y ya me conoces... siempre estoy preparado.

—¡Ni aunque construyeras un foso y pusieras arqueros, Scott encontraría la forma de venir a por ti! —dije, pero mi seguridad flaqueaba. No conocía tanto a Scott... y lo único que realmente sabía sobre él es que una vez se decide, lucha hasta el final para conseguirlo. Era persistente... tal vez incluso demasiado. Y era la única cosa por la que apostaba para salir de esto.

«Scott... por favor ayúdame. Te necesito. Descubre lo que ha pasado en la escuela... encuéntrame... ¡SÁLVAME!»

—¿KIM?

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando escuché una voz llamarme. Corrí hacia la verja para ver a un chico de pelo castaño claro de pie frente a la escuela. Su uniforme morado destacaba en el mar de uniformes rojos que estaban ante él. No podía creer lo que veía. Scott Pilgrim estaba aquí... ¡estaba aquí por mí!

—¡SCOTT! —grité, pero Simon se acercó a mi lado y empezó a gritar a la multitud de abajo.

—!Le compraré el almuerzo hasta la graduación a la persona que me traiga a ese tío destrozado! —Le escuché gritar mientras miraba asustada a Simon y a la masa de uniformes rojos atacando un punto morado—. Te enseñaré lo estúpido que ha sido confiar en una sola persona. Entonces verás tu error...

—¡TÚ ERES EL ERROR! —le grité, girándome hacia él. Entonces ocurrió algo. Algo que jamás me vería haciendo en un millón de años. Mis puños estaban arriba. Estaban cerrados. Listos para golpear. Notaba que Simon también estaba sorprendido. No estaba segura de lo que hacía. No estaba segura de por qué lo hacía. Pero sentí que necesitaba defenderme por mí misma.

—¿Kim, qué haces? No sabes pelear.

—¡Se ve que no me conoces tan bien como pensabas! —grité, poniendo toda mi fustración, todo mi odio, todos mis sentimientos en aquel puño derecho. Cerré los ojos. No podría soportar verme golpeando a alguien. Sabía que haciéndolo, iría en contra de todo lo que soy: una pasiva y tranquila chica a la que solo le importaban sus cosas y permitía que el mundo pasara ante ella. Sentí mi puño volar hacia delante... pero no le dio a nada. De repente sentí que me balanceaba por la fuerza del puñetazo y abrí los ojos justo antes de verme caer y que mi cara aterrizara en el suelo. Miré hacia atrás a mi derecha para ver que Simon había esquivado mi puñetazo, pero había algo más en su mano. Algo brillante.

—Así que así van a ser las cosas... —murmuró, y sentí algo frío golpear mi muñeca. Noté una fuerza cuando sonó un _click_. Miré y me fijé que tenía unas esposas—. Parece que este _Scott Pilgrim_ es el problema entre tú y yo. Cuando llegue hecho polvo, vas a ver lo equivocada que estás yendo en mi contra. Pero hasta entonces... vas a quedarte por aquí —dijo mientras me ponía la otra esposa y me encadenaba a una tubería de plomo. Empecé a tirar de ellas para ver si podía liberarme pero no hubo forma. Ahora era una prisionera.

—¡Simon! ¡Estás loco! ¿Todo esto por mí? ¡He roto contigo! ¡ASÚMELO! —le grité, y me lanzó una mirada.

—¡Ya veremos! Cuando llegue tu preciado Scott, ya veremos quién es el loco y quién es el más racional —dijo mientras el cielo nublado se oscurecía. Miré hacia arriba y vi que la nube sobre mi cabeza estaba lejísima... y que sin duda amenazaba con llover.

—_Mmm_, parece que viene alguien... —dijo Simon mientras escuchaba los pasos viniendo de las escaleras que iban hacia el tejado. Mis ojos se agrandaron con la expectativa. Scott estaba claramente en desventaja numérica. Como Simon tenía una especie de «espía» en la escuela, podrían haber descubierto fácilmente el estilo de lucha de Scott, justo como habían despachado a los Matones de Joel. No quería que se abriera la puerta. No quería ver a nadie llevando a rastras a Scott inconsciente. No quería ver a Simon sonriendo satisfecho.

El picaporte empezó a girar.

Entonces se paró.

Empezó a girar de nuevo.

Se detuvo una vez más.

—Tienes que girarlo en sentido de las agujas del reloj, ¿recuerdas? —escuché a Simon mientras miraba la puerta con mucha más expectación que yo.

Pero entonces... abrieron la puerta de una patada.

—¡KIM! —gritó Scott, mirándome y luego a Simon, con el uniforme hecho trizas y la cara llena de marcas y cortes. Estaba jadeando bastante, con los puños aún cerrados, como si hubiera tenido que pelear para llegar hasta aquí arriba. Pero la verdad es que estaba aquí, aún en pie, aún luchando por mí. No podía creerlo. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que Simon tampoco podía creerlo—. Suéltala, Simon. He vencido a todos tus malvados secuaces. ¡Estás acabado!

—Los he visto más rápidos —dijo Simon, bastante tranquilo para alguien que había estado tan seguro de que llegaría en una camilla.

—¡Scott! —grité cuando vi que se fijaba en mí. Nos miramos y le señalé las esposas que tenía en las muñecas—. ¡Esto apesta! —Las nubes se oscurecieron y sentí una gotita en mi cara. Miré hacia arriba y vi más gotas caer desde el cielo. Estaba empezando a llover...

—¿Esto es lo mejor que había en St. Joel?

—¡Anoche tu madre no opinaba lo mismo!

Y con el repentino estruendo de un trueno y un rayo, Scott aceleró hacia adelante y lanzó un fuerte gancho de derecha hacia la mandíbula de Simon. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando los vi a ambos intercambiando golpes. A Scott se le daba bien defenderse la mayoría del tiempo. Era capaz de contrarrestar muchos de los puñetazos de Simon, pero cuando Simon empezó a estrangular a Scott, cerré los ojos y grité. No podía soportarlo. La gente haciéndose daño, Scott haciéndose daño, incluso Simon, a quien consideré uno de mis mejores amigos el año pasado, se estaba haciendo daño, todo por mi culpa. Solo quería que se detuvieran. Quería que terminase todo. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla.

«Nunca quise lastimar a nadie. ¡Solo quería seguir con mi vida! ¡Siento haber aprovechado la oportunidad! ¡Siento haber tomado este riesgo! ¡Siento haber querido tomar las riendas en mi vida! Dejaré que el mundo pase a mi alrededor como siempre. Seguiré siendo el personaje secundario en la vida de otras personas...

... pero por favor...

... ¡que pare!»

Abrí los ojos y vi a Scott dándole un puñetazo más a Simon, destrozando sus gafas cayendo hacia atrás, sobre el suelo. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vi arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza hacia Scott en modo de derrota. Scott lo había conseguido. Scott había ganado. La lluvia caía más violenta ahora, pero fijé mi vista en Scott y en Simon.

—¡Piedad! —jadeó Simon, manteniendo su cabeza gacha. Scott se cernió sobre él, con la mirada baja hacia él como si fuera un rey y Simon un campesino—. ¡Por favor! ¡He sido un idiota!

—No cambiarás nunca —le dijo Scott mientras lo veía levantar una pierna y mandarla directa a la mandíbula de Simon. Cerré fuerte los ojos antes de que le diera. Parecía que iba a doler... y por el sonido, sin duda, dolió. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a Scott ante mí, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estás bien Kim? —preguntó Scott mientras sentía su mano agarrando la mía, intentando abrir la cerradura con la llave que consiguió de Simon. Sentí menos carga sobre mis hombros ahora que Scott estaba a mi lado, intentando liberarme de las cadenas de mi pasado. Apreté su mano suavemente cuando dio con la llave adecuada y empezó a girarla. Se detuvo por un segundo cuando lo hice y él me devolvió el apretón suavemente. Sentí las frías esposas resbalar de mi muñeca pero seguí sintiendo la calidez que provenía del contacto con Scott. Me sentí a gusto... me sentí bien...

—No sabía quién me salvaría de ese maníaco —dije, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del hecho de que Scott había venido a por mí—, pero en secreto esperaba que fueras tú, Scott. —Era lo mejor que podía decir sin soltar directamente «Scott Pilgrim, me gustas». Pero lo que me dio un vuelco el corazón fue lo que Scott dijo a continuación.

—Me gustas, Kim. Deberíamos salir juntos —me dijo. Se me agrandaron los ojos cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Arrastré lentamente la mirada desde sus ojos hasta su nariz, descendiendo finalmente hasta sus labios. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, el deseo se apoderó de mí. Sentí mi raciocinio nublarse con pensamientos de necesidad y pasión cuando sentí los dedos de Scott enlazarse con los míos—. Otra cosa, ¿quieres tocar la batería en mi grupo?

«Kim... detente. Acabas de salir de una relación. ¿Crees que es sabio correr hacia otra?

¡Pero es Scott Pilgrim!

¿Has aprendido algo con este encuentro? ¡El tío que pensaste que era tu mejor amigo se había convertido en un capullo y ha intentado recluirte aquí!

Pero ese fue Simon... Scott es diferente. Él es... Scott.

Es un error, Kim..

¡Ha luchado por MÍ! ¡Vino hasta aquí para salvarme a MÍ! ¡Luchó con la escuela entera para venir hasta MÍ!

¿Pero y si acaba lastimándote? ¿Recuerdas el riesgo que tomaste con Simon? ¿De verdad quieres dañar a alguien de nuevo? Además, ¿quieres SER lastimada si esto no funciona?

... es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.»

—¡Sí, Scott! ¡Oh, sí! —le dije mientras sentía su cálida mano tocar mi cara. Aspiré levemente cuando sentí su toque en mi mejilla, y cerré los ojos, inclinándome para un beso. Sentí sus cálidos labios presionar los míos, y empezamos a besarnos. Fue agradable... cálido... comfortable. Aunque empezara a nevar ahora mismo, mantendría la temperatura con Scott a mi lado. Poco después nos apartamos el uno del otro y ambos miramos hacia el cielo, con la lluvia golpeándonos en la cara casi por un minuto entero.

—Sí que llueve... —comentó Scott, volviendo a mirarme, con su mano apretando la mía de nuevo.

—Sí...

—Deberíamos volver a la escuela.

—Sí... o sea, tenemos que entregar el trabajo hoy —dije, sin preocuparme ya por el trabajo. Mis notas podrían soportarlo. No me importaba. Lo que me importaba era la persona que estaba frente a mí.

—No te preocupes. Lauren y Lisa dijeron que ya se les ocurriría algo.

—Gracias a Dios por los buenos amigos... —dije, desmoronándome sobre el cuerpo de Scott. Sentí el abrazo de Scott y cómo me sujetó firmemente—. ¿Podemos irnos? Quiero salir de este sitio cuanto antes... —Scott asintió mientras me dirigía hacia el interior de la escuela. Vi los cuerpos de los chicos que Scott había derrotado. Eran unos veinte chicos. Fue impresionante, pero también traumatizante ya que fui yo la que lo causó. Scott se detuvo un minuto para recoger un paraguas que había en el suelo, usado seguramente para golpear a Scott en la cabeza, pero sin conseguirlo ya que no mostraba daño alguno. Cuando salimos, abrió el paraguas y lo mantuvo sobre nuestras cabezas. Era lo suficientemente grande para los dos si hubiéramos estado uno al lado del otro, pero me mantuve cerca de Scott... no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Cómo vamos a volver? —pregunté, mirando hacia Scott. Sentí que se encogía de hombros y me miró.

—¿Vamos andando?

—¿Sabes que hay como unos treinta kilómetros de distancia, verdad? —le dije, levantando una ceja.

—No me importa —me dijo Scott, arrimándome más a él. Sonreí y le devolví el gesto.

—A mí tampoco. —Y comenzamos a caminar.

Era lo que estaba buscando. Algo sencillo... algo fácil... un chico que me defendiera cuando lo necesitara. Alguien que me hiciera sentir que mi existencia era importante para alguien en este mundo despiadado. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar y esperar que hiciera lo mismo. Alguien a quien pudiera mostrar como soy realmente y que no me juzgara. Al fin encontré a alguien que me quiere por lo que soy...

Sabía que éste era el comienzo de algo increíble, el comienzo de una nueva vida, borrón y cuenta nueva. Sin problemas. Sin preocupaciones.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaba, pero por aquel entonces no vi el problema que pronto se formaría frente a mí.

—Hey, vosotros dos —dijo la voz de una chica cuando ambos regresamos a la escuela. Nos había saludado una chica con un paraguas rojo. Vestía la sudadera con gorro y la falda a cuadros escoceses de St. Joel con el chándal debajo. También tenía una pinza rosita en el pelo, sosteniéndole el flequillo.

—Qué íntimos parecéis. ¿Me he perdido algo?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	7. El Nothing club

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

—Informe, Britney.

Una chica morena se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería al otro lado de la chica rubia que hablaba con ella. En los brazos de Britney había varias carpetas, todas etiquetadas. La chica rubia esperó pacientemente a que su amiga se acomodara y organizara las carpetas frente a ella.

—Bien, Alice, las cosas han estado un poco ajetreadas desde que el instituto Benvie hizo aquella «maniobra» la semana pasada.

—No me digas. ¿Cómo lo está llevando mi padre? —preguntó Alice, reposando la cabeza en su brazo y continuando con su almuerzo con el otro.

—¿El decano? Aún intenta averiguar qué está pasando. Está hablando con el decano del instituto Benvie, ya sabes, intentando sacar los nombres de los estudiantes que estuvieron envueltos... te lo juro, si no fuera por la feroz rivalidad entre St. Joel y Benvie Tec seguro que los estudiantes se habrían delatado unos a otros. Como nadie quiere admitir su derrota, a tu padre le está costando conseguir nombres. Dios, tal vez no los consiga nunca.

—Aunque la evidencia sea difícil de ignorar —comentó Alice, examinando la cafetería. Varios chicos sentados en la sala estaban magullados por el «ataque» que hicieron los de Benvie Tec. Algunos de ellos aún llevaban sus uniformes destrozados por la pelea—. Si esta escuela está unida por algo, es por no admitir nunca una derrota con el instituto Benvie. ¿Entonces has descubierto el _porqué_ querían a Kim Pine?

—No sabremos nada hasta que Michelle vuelva —dijo Britney—. Es nuestra fuente de información exterior. Estoy segura de que traerá algo. —Alice suspiró, metiéndose dos cucharadas llenas de guisantes en la boca—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué Kim? Quiero decir... afortunadamente no fui yo. ¿Pero por qué ella?

—¿Estás celosa?

—Britney, por favor. No me hagas reír. Solo quiero saber el porqué —explicó Alice, golpeándose suavemente sus labios, pensando—. Simon Lee estuvo en esta escuela, ¿verdad? —Rápidamente, Britney revolvió entre sus carpetas amarillas para encontrar la etiquetada como «Simon Lee». La abrió dejando ver varios folios que contenían información sobre él.

—Simon Lee. Entró como estudiante de primero con nosotros. Tomó parte en algunos clubes y deportes incluyendo badminton, TCG, oratoria y debate, y fue representante del segundo año en un momento dado.

—Se fue al instituto Benvie, ¿cierto?

—Eh... —titubeó Britney, y continuó revolviendo sus papeles—, ¡sí! Tuvo que cambiar de escuela por un traslado referente al trabajo de sus padres. Le era más cercano el Benvie Tec así que... supongo que fue inevitable. Una pena... fue un buen representante de segundo año. Él y Kim trabajaban bien juntos-

—También salían juntos.

—Bueno, sí. Salieron la mayor parte del año. Espera, ¿no creerás que él organizó el ataque, verdad?

—Es posible.

—No lo creo, Alice. Según estos archivos, no era muy animal ni un manipulador. Era un chico bastante tranquilo que decía lo que pensaba cuando hacía falta. Dudo mucho que alguien que pasa tan desapercibido como él pudiera hacer algo a tan gran escala —le comentó Britney mientras Alice terminaba su almuerzo y se acomodaba en su silla.

—Sigue siendo una posibilidad. Supongo que no conseguiremos una confirmación hasta que esa tonta vuelva. —Alice suspiró, inspeccionando otra mesa. Sentados en la mesa estaban tres chicos, mostrando una gama de diferentes clases de cuerpos. Tenían un par de magulladuras en la cara y eran los pocos estudiantes que vestían los uniformes andrajosos de St. Joel con orgullo—. Mira a esos idiotas. Vistiendo esos uniformes como si fueran trofeos...

—Bueno, defendieron St. Joel del ataque de Benvie Tec...

—Perdieron.

—Aún así... nos defendieron. A pesar de que ellos sean... bueno, ellos. Más o menos les debemos algo por su valor.

—Todo lo que les debemos son uniformes nuevos. ¿Entonces hay algo nuevo con estos tres payasos? —preguntó Alice cuando Britney cerró la carpeta de «Simon Lee» y abrió otra etiquetada como «Matones Joel».

—Veamos... los Matones de Joel. Nada nuevo en realidad. No he actualizado sus informes de heridos aún, pero no quiero preguntarles sobre ello. Edward, Austin y Andrew. Edward es el chico del gorro negro, sí. Es el explorador. Merodea por la escuela y logra conseguir la información que nosotras, a veces, no podemos obtener hasta que se hace pública por los Matones. Una molestia para mí y para Michelle. Se desconoce cómo consigue la información. Austin, el líder y la fuerza física del grupo. Es físicamente voluminoso pero si te burlas de su físico solo conseguirás que te lleven a la enfermería. Por último, Andrew, la serpiente. Se gana la confianza de la gente solo para exprimir información y llevarla de vuelta a su líder. Juntos, son los Matones de Joel, cada uno de ellos capaz de pelear, así que meterse con uno es tan malo como meterse con los tres.

—Para ser una panda de bravucones, están bien organizados. Bien pensado, también nosotras somos un grupo bien organizado. Lo que nos falta de fuerza física lo tenemos en cerebro. Además, tenemos conexiones en la escuela. —Se regodeó Alice mientras Britney recogía la información de los Matones. Aún había algo que Alice quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía. La información era necesaria, pero estaba un poco asustada por la respuesta—. Britney... entonces, Kim volvió a salvo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Te dije que la vi volver después de clase ese mismo día.

—Dijiste algo de verla con los dos alumnos nuevos, ¿no? —preguntó Alice, y Britney abrió las dos carpetas etiquetadas como «Scott Pilgrim» y «Lisa Miller».

—_Mmm_... sí. Después del club vi a Kim hablando con Scott Pilgrim y Lisa Miller... los nuevos de este año. Lisa Miller es la chica rubia con el pasador de perlitas que te empapó de refresco-

—No tenías porqué mencionar eso...

—Perdona. Y Scott Pilgrim. Sin información sobre él. Sus padres se mudaron a Ontario del Norte por trabajo... —indicó Britney mientras miraba sus papeles—. También se ha informado por varios alumnos que venció él solo a los Matones.

—¿Él solo? ¿En serio?

—Según esto, sí. Ya ha asistido a dos castigos por su carácter violento. Lisa Miller también ha asistido a dos castigos. Tal para cual, esos dos.

—Los problemáticos hacen migas con otros problemáticos... eso es todo —comentó Alice tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Algo más?

—Bueno, ninguno de ellos se ha unido a ningún club todavía, pero ya veremos. Después de todo, la exposición de clubes es hoy y eso podría cambiar.

—Ya veo. Bueno, quiero más información sobre esos dos, sobre todo de Lisa Miller. Le dije que me las pagaría por rociarme de refresco y pretendo que lo pase miserablemente mientras siga aquí en St. Joel. Britney, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Alice, viendo que su amiga ya no la miraba. Estaba examinando el trozo de papel perteneciente a Scott Pilgrim y luego abriendo la carpeta de Kim Pine para mirar otro trozo de papel. Su atención estaba fija entre los dos documentos y se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Mmm_... esto es nuevo. ¿Sabías algo?

—¿Me preguntas a mí? Eres tú la que está a cargo de todo lo que ocurre en St. Joel.

—Sí, pero pensé que te habías enterado por tus conexiones con otros clubes y personas. Quiero decir... apenas tengo información sobre esto, y justo la conseguí hoy. O sea, tal vez solo sea un rumor. Es muy poco fiable.

—¿Qué es, Britney? —preguntó Alice, inclinándose ahora hacia ella, con una mirada de curiosidad extendiéndose por el rostro.

—Kim Pine... está en una relación.

—¿Oh? ¿Con quién?

—Con Scott Pilgrim.

_**La vida en St. Joel 029: El Nothing club**_

_Mientras tanto... fuera en el patio ..._

—Idiotas —dijo una chica de pelo rojizo a las dos personas que comían en un banco, aislados del resto de estudiantes. Ambos la miraron, se miraron entre ellos, y volvieron a mirarla—. Sí, vosotros dos. ¿Qué hacéis? Creía que comíais en la cafetería.

—Lo haríamos, pero con todo lo que he liado, temo que vengan a por mí... por alguna razón... —dije mientras la chica de pelo rojo sacudía la cabeza.

—Antes que nada, eso lo digo yo, Scott. Si hay alguien que debería estar asustado de comer el amuerzo en público debería ser yo. Es decir, soy responsable de que la mitad de nuestros chicos recibieran una paliza y acabaran magullados. Pero sigo aquí fuera siendo públicamente conocida. ¿Y tú qué, Lisa?

—Alice me odia —respondió la chica rubia con el pasador rosa, tomando un sorbo de su zumo—. Seguramente me matará si me siento allí sola. Así que decidí seguir a Scott. Ya sabes... por la protección.

—Venga ya. Las cosas han empeorado entre nosotros y los de Benvie Tec. No ha sido la primera vez. Cosas como ésta pasan. Hay una gran rivalidad entre las dos escuelas. ¿Por qué crees que los Matones de Joel vinieron a mi defensa?

—Espera, ¿los matones Joel fueron a TU defensa? —le pregunté a Kim, un poco asombrado de que las tres personas que siempre se metían conmigo pudieran defender a una dama. Solo escuché historias de lo que ocurrió en la escuela cuando no estuve. Después de todo, terminé perdiendo el autobús aquel día. Suerte que tuve, supongo. Pero pensándolo bien tuve que hacer la limpieza después. Pero aún así, la idea de que esos tres abusones defendieran a Kim...

—Nuestra escuela puede estar dispersa hablando de clubes... pero seguimos siendo un cuerpo estudiantil unido. Recordad eso. Cuando se trata del Benvie Tec, nuestra escuela se deja de tonterías y no rompemos el código «sin clasificación». Hasta Andrew tiene sus estándares —dijo Kim cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que me recuerda, vais hoy a la muestra de clubes, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? Estamos marginados, ¿recuerdas? Rocié de refresco a la chica más popular de la escuela... —dijo Lisa entre dientes, bebiendo de su zumo otra vez.

—Soy conocido por meterme en peleas y por juntarme con la supuesta chica que empapó a la más popular de la escuela... —dije, y Lisa me empujó hacia un lado.

—¡Gracias por el apoyo, _amigo_! —gritó Lisa cuando vi a Kim poner los ojos en blanco.

—Como ya he dicho, esta escuela está basada en actividades en clubes y participación. Hoy se espera que abran el reclutamiento para los que quieran unirse. Si vas a unirte o estás pensando en entrar en alguno, es el mejor día para hacerlo. Porque después, harán lo que sea que tengan planeado para el semestre así que el reclutamiento estará «oficialmente» cerrado —nos explicó Kim—. Deberíais encontrar al menos _un_ club al que uniros para no ser unos marginados totales. —Escuché a Lisa suspirar mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

—Bueno... si lo que dices es cierto, entonces hay algo que me gustaría comprobar. —Ambos, Kim y yo, levantamos las cejas con su declaración.

«No sabía que Lisa estuviera interesada en los clubes de la escuela. De hecho, mencionó que quería ser guay. Tal vez ésta fuera su forma de conseguirlo. Tal vez debería buscar algún club al que unirme. Pero... ¿cuál?»

—¿En serio, Lisa? ¿Qué club?—

—_Mmm_... te lo diré si consigo entrar. Pero no, no tengo muchas esperanzas, aunque quiero intentarlo —dijo Lisa mientras empezaba a recoger su almuerzo. Miré mi almuerzo y vi que me había quedado atrás. Aún tenía la mitad del _sandwich_ de jamón y queso, y mi propia caja de zumo que Lisa me había dado—. ¿Os veré en clase, no? —nos preguntó Lisa mientras se alejaba, dejándonos a mí y a Kim atrás. Kim miró cómo Lisa salía disparada y subía las pequeñas escaleras hacia la escuela antes de acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

—Entonces... ¿vas a buscar algún club al que unirte? —me dijo, sentándose bastante más cerca de lo que hizo Lisa.

—Supongo que podría buscar alguno —mascullé, llevándome a la boca la otra mitad del _sandwich_. Aunque paré a medio camino cuando sentí la mirada de Kim aún sobre mí. La miré atentamente, particularmente las pecas justo bajo sus ojos. Vi cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rosas cuando me miró a los ojos y apartó la vista—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Déjalo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kim?... ¿quieres un poco? —Le ofrecí, notando que tal vez tuviera hambre.

—No... acabo de comer.

—_Mmm_... ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunté mientras me echaba un pequeño vistazo, su rostro levemente rosa aún.

—Soy... todo esto es _nuevo_ para mí, ¿vale? —dijo Kim mientras aún la miraba, confuso.

—No entiendo —le dije, y se acercó más a mí hasta el punto en que sentí su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Sentí mi propia cara empezar a acalorarse mientras Kim estaba ahora realmente cerca de mí. Había pasado una semana, pero esto era _nuevo_ para mí también. Kim y yo empezamos a salir, y las cosas estaban yendo sin problemas. Quedamos, fuimos una vez por _donuts_, quizá tuvimos alguna cita cerca del parque por su casa. Pero aparte de eso, era difícil no sentirse aún avergonzado—. Ah... vale...

—A veces eres tan tonto... —murmuró Kim, reposando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella y la apoyé sobre la suya.

—Pero soy una pasada de tonto , ¿no?

—Supongo... —dijo con un tono burlón mientras levantaba la cabeza. Alejé mi propia cabeza para que pudiera moverse—. Solo ve y encuentra un club al que unirte, ¿vale? Podemos ir a Ol' Santos después —dijo mientras me miraba.

—Suena bien —le dije, también mirándola—. ¿Hola?

—¡Cállate, Pilgrim! ¡Soy mala en esto! —me gritó, y me arqueé hacia atrás.

—¿Q-qué estás...? —tartamudeé, pero entonces se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. El beso me pilló con la guardia baja, pero se sintió genial a pesar de todo. Se alejó enseguida antes de que pudiera devolverle el beso.

—Aún me da verguenza besarte en público. Ya sabes lo que pienso de este PDA...

—¿PDA? ¿Como los ordenadores de bolsillo?

—No, tonto. Demostrar afecto en público... —murmuró, apartando la mirada, obviamente avergonzada por el beso. Aunque no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, me parece que pude entender cómo se sintió.

—Bueno... siempre podemos esperar hasta encontrar un lugar un poco más apartado —dije mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la falda. Me sonrió pícaramente, algo que encontré muy seductor.

—_Mmm_... supongo. Tal vez volver al parque —dijo, y se inclinó de nuevo, deteniéndose a centímetros de mi cara. Simplemente se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Pero nada más. Alcé una ceja mientras seguía mirando su rostro, esperando a que abriera los ojos—. ¡Hola...! —dije alegremente cuando sus ojos se abrieron por fin.

—¡D-D-Dios santo, Pilgrim! —exclamó, alejándose repentinamente de mí y empezando a caminar. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí tras ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y atrapándola en un abrazo—. ¡S-suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que soy novata en esto! ¡Déjame! ¡Voy a romper contigo!

—¡Ay, no digas eso! —supliqué mientras le daba un pequeño apretón para apaciguarla. Se calmó un poco antes de que reposara mi cabeza encima de la suya de nuevo—. Iré a buscar algún club al que unirme. ¿Nos vemos después de clase?

—Supongo...

—Está bien, pues —dije, sintiendo que era mi turno de devolver el gesto cariñoso. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su cara se tornara roja en un instante.

—¡_W-wha_! ¡Scott! ¡Aquí no! —dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla y tocandose donde la había besado.

—¡Bueno, no puedo dejar que te diviertas solamente tú! —le dije mientras corría hacia el banco y recogía mis cosas.

—¡Cómo te...!

—¡Hasta luego Kim! ¡Nos vemos después de clase! —le dije y me fui corriendo en la dirección contraria. Kim tenía razón. Si quería encajar en St. Joel, necesitaba encontrar un club al que pertenecer.

La pregunta era... ¿a cuál?

* * *

><p>La muestra de clubes era un evento que subestimaba. Cuando entré al auditorio donde se organizaba la exposición, había un motón de <em>stands<em>, personas y proyectos montados por todo el edificio. Había panfletos, pancartas y gente con carteles esparcidos por toda la sala mientras intentaban atraer a personas de otros clubes para expandir sus horizontes y conseguir miembros para los clubes. Estaban gritando las ventajas, los posibles proyectos, las excursiones... los clubes hacían cualquier cosa para atraer la atención de la gente. Mientras entraba, me acosaron los que recibían a la gente y los profesores.

—¡Deberías entrar en MGL! !Necesitamos cuerpos capaces como el tuyo!

—¡Únete al club de fitness y pronto, los matones Joel, no se atreverán contigo! Tus resultados pueden variar...

—¡Únete al club de literatura! Pareces un chico listo. ¡Ven y apúntate!

«Tío, oh tío... ¿por dónde empiezo?»

—Ah, señor Pilgrim —dijo una voz detrás de mí cuando me giré para ver a un hombre trajeado que me era familiar—. Me alegra ver que ha decidido hacer algo más que ser una molestia para la escuela.

—¡Ah! Profesor... um... —dije, intentando buscar el nombre para la cara, pero me fue difícil. Ya era duro acordarme de mis propios profesores, imagina acordarme de alguien que me sonaba pero no conocía—. Ah...

—Decano Thomas... —dijo, amargamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Oh... mierda. ¿No he hecho nada malo, verdad? —pregunté, como respuesta inicial.

—No a menos que supongas que lo has hecho —dijo el decano Thomas, inspeccionando la zona—. Tenemos muchos clubes aquí, Pilgrim. Espero que puedas encontrar alguno en el que encajes en vez de pegar palizas a los jóvenes. Después de todo hay un límite a los castigos que puedo darte.

—_Mmm_... intentaré encontrar algo que me ¿guste? —dije, intentando darle una respuesta para que se fuera. Aparentemente, lo conseguí cuando giró su cabeza y empezó a alejarse en aquella dirección.

—Esperemos eso, Pilgrim.

Cuando se alejó, empecé mi propia caminata por el auditorio para ver qué me interesaba. Era hombre de pocos intereses: videojuegos y música. Pero estos clubes sobre videojuegos y música eran... bastante extremos. Sin mencionar que tocaban cosas que no había escuchado antes.

_Stand del club de videojuegos_

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Veo que estás interesado en ser un compañero de juegos! —me dijo un tipo cuando me acerqué a la mesa. La mayoría en esta mesa eran tíos a excepción de varias chicas sentadas silenciosamente en una esquina, evitando contacto visual con cualquiera.

—Um... sí, supongo —contesté mientras se miraban unos a otros.

—¡Fantástico! Soy Mark. ¡Soy el presidente del club de videojuegos! —me dijo el tipo con gafas, ofreciéndome la mano. Le di la mano cortésmente y la estreché—. No somos muy estrictos con los juegos. ¡Los jugamos todos! _Nes, Super Nintendo, Playstation_, consolas antiguas y nuevas.

—_Guau_... mola bastante. Quiero decir, soy un gran fan de Mario-

—No he terminado. También jugamos con el ordenador, estrategia, juegos de mesa, juegos de cartas, dados, juegos fork...

—Ajá. Creo que ya-

—No interrumpas. Jugamos _Command and Conquer_, _Starcraft, Warcraft, Counter-strike_...

—Sí, creo que voy a... buscar algo un momento —dije mientras comenzaba a alejarme. Mark seguía con sus juegos mientras retrocedía y me giraba. Pero tan pronto dejé la comodidad de la bienvenida demasiado acogedora, fui expuesto a otra multitud poco acogedora intentando que me uniera a sus clubes.

—¡Ven al club de crochet! ¡Estamos haciendo el calcetín más grande del mundo!

—El TCG club necesita miembros más habilidosos y responsables. ¿Crees que puedes idear una estrategia para vencer al mejor?

—¡Únete al club AV-!

—¡Aparta friki! —le grité al próximo que intentó reclutarme mientras huía de la piña de personas que estaban rodeándome. Lo raro era que yo no fui el único al que estaban acosando. Le hacían esto a cualquiera que no estuviera cerca de un _stand_. Tenía que encontrar un sitio tranquilo para pensar.

«Podría volver a salir, pero entonces me perdería la muestra, y entonces Kim se enfadaría conmigo por no unirme a nada. Bueno, técnicamente fui con los del club de videojuegos pero aún así... ¿pero qué?»

Mis divagaciones inconscientes me llevaron hasta una figura familiar sentada en una esquina del auditorio con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba un sombrero fedora gastado y un abrigo marrón. Vestía la típica camisa, corbata y pantalones negros que llevaban todos los profesores, pero había algo que no cuadraba en él siempre que lo veía. Se llama Ryan Monroe, y era mi profesor de Historia del Mundo Contemporáneo.

—¿P-profesor Monroe? —le llamé mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi pasivo profesor. No se giró hacia mí. Jobar, ni siquiera me habría escuchado. Pero después de estar mirándole un minuto, le vi abrir los ojos, girarse hacia mí, y cerrarlos de nuevo.

—Ah, señor Pilgrim. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—_Mmm_... bien. Creo que bien —dije examinando el auditorio abarrotado. Ni reclutadores ni profesores estaban cerca de esta zona apartada. De hecho, si miraras desde arriba, se vería un área libre de gente rodeando al profesor Monroe—. ¿Qué está haciendo? Si me permite la pregunta.

—No se preocupe —dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin mover el cuerpo para que supiera mi localización a su vera—. Estoy meditando.

—¿Meditando?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, solo estoy fingiendo que medito. —Rió un poco el profesor Monroe—. Verá, la gente te deja tranquilo cuando meditas... sea cierto o no. Pero no es esa la razón por la que lo hago.

Me encontré lleno de curiosidad mientras me sentaba, también, con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo mis manos sobre mis muslos en posición meditativa. Tal vez hubiera un método para la locura, ¿quién sabe? —_Mmm_... ¿entonces por qué lo hace?

—Porque la vida va demasiado rápido.

—No... no lo pillo —confesé, aún perplejo pero prestando atención a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Todo el mundo habla de vivir como si no hubiera mañana. De vivir deprisa... internet más rápido, coches más veloces, rápido, rápido, rápido. A veces es bueno tomarse las cosas con calma y... sentarse y no hacer nada.

—¿No hacer nada?

—La vida es una autopista abarrotada y si no te mantienes al ritmo te atropellarán. Me gusta pensar que si te conservas claro, no te golpearán —explicó el profesor Monroe, abriendo finalmente los ojos y mirando hacia mí—. Así pues, señor Pilgrim. ¿Ha encontrado algún club al que quiera pertenecer?

—Pues... —comencé, rascándome la cabeza nervioso y frustrado—, había unos cuantos a los que me uniría. Pero todos parecen tan apegados y las palabrejas que usan tan de por ahí...

—¿Ve? Es el resultado del acelerado ritmo de esta sociedad en la que vivimos. Pero si usted se expusiera a ellos, adquiriría ese argot en poco tiempo.

—Supongo. Pero no sé. Parece insorpotable. Y toda esa gente es bastante plasta con sus clubes también. Están un poco majaras —le admití, y se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez debería crear un club para ir despacio.

—¿Crear un club?

—¿Cómo cree usted que se crearon estos clubes? —me preguntó el profesor Monroe mientras me fijaba en la sala. Había demasiados clubes, y al principio pensé que serían todos exclusivos. Pero cuando bajé el ritmo, vi la verdad. No eran exclusivos. En todo caso, serían inclusivos. Vi a gente que formaba parte de otros clubes yendo a otros _stands_ para ayudar con otros reclutamientos, vi a miembros del club de videojuegos ir hacia los del TCG para hablar con sus miembros, incluso vi a miembros de los Matones ayudar a reclutar a los del club de ingeniería. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta... no me habían atacado varios grupos para reclutarme. Todos eran los mismos reclutando para diferentes clubes. ¿Estuvieron buscándome, esperando darme algún consejo para que me uniera a algún club?—. Puede que esta escuela esté orientada a los clubes, pero seguimos siendo una familia, ya sabe. Estamos abiertos a nuevos clubes y haremos lo posible por ayudar para que crezcan.

—Ya veo... ¿así que piensa que debería crear uno nuevo?

—Tal vez... pero necesita un poco de énfasis y un profesor como asesor del club.

—_Mmm_... —reflexioné, mirando al profesor Monroe, y luego a mí mismo.

Entonces se me ocurrió.

* * *

><p>—<em>Guau<em>, Lisa. Felicidades. —Escuché la voz de Kim cuando oí los pasos de alguien acercándose desde detrás.

—Sí. Siempre he querido hacer esto. Y ahora seré capaz de hacerlo. Solo espero no echarlo todo a perder.

—Lo harás genial, Lisa, yo- _guau_. Hey Scott. Profesor Monroe. _Mmm_... ¿qué hacen? —Escuché que me preguntaba Kim cuando abrí los ojos, y ví a Kim y a Lisa mirándome fijamente desde arriba. Habíamos estado sentados en el mismo sitio durante treinta minutos y no nos habíamos movido desde entonces. Al menos no teníamos ninguna razón para hacerlo hasta ahora.

—Oh. Kim. Lisa. Hey chicas. Justo a tiempo. ¿Queréis uniros a mi club? —les pregunté mientras se miraban entre ellas y después hacia mí de nuevo.

—¿Qué club? No hay nada aquí —dijo Lisa mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver algún tipo de _stand_ o anuncio que indicara el nombre del club o la intención.

—Ah, está aquí mismo —indiqué, señalando hacia un trozo de papel que había doblado y escrito el nombre del club en él. Ambas trataron de verlo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¿El _Nothing club_?...

—Exactamente.

—¿Profesor Monroe? ¿Es usted el asesor del club? —preguntó Kim, y asintió.

—El señor Pilgrim me pidió si podía ser el asesor y acepté encantado.

—Vale... —Se estiró Lisa aún mirándome, muy confusa—. ¿Y qué se hace en tu club?

—Nada.

—..._Ok_. Me largo de aquí —le escuché decir a Kim, pero añadí rápidamente algo para hacerla volver.

—¡Espera! ¡Kim! ¡Escucha! Verás... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te detuviste a... bueno... a no hacer nada? —le pregunté mientras empezaba a pensarlo. Le tomó un momento, pero seguía sin poder darme una respuesta—. ¿Lo ves? A veces es esencial tomarse un tiempo y... no hacer nada. El profesor Monroe me enseñó eso, y pensé que molaría hacer un club. Sin requisitos. No hace falta ser un enterado de la tecnología o videojuegos o lo que sea. Todo lo que hay que hacer es sentarse aquí y... no hacer nada.

—Scott... tú estás mal... —dijo Kim, mirando hacia Lisa para una confirmación. Pero entonces una expresión horrorizada se apoderó de ella—. ¡Lisa!

—A un lado, Scott, voy a unirme.

—¡Hey! ¡Nuestro primer miembro, profesor! —dije, muy entusiasmado.

—Buen trabajo, señor Pilgrim. —Todos miramos hacia Kim, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Quería unirse... lo sabíamos.

—¡Vale! Me uniré al club... —Kim admitió su derrota mientras se sentaba justo a mi lado.

—¡Otro miembro! —gritó Lisa.

—¡_Woohoo_! —dije después.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No me lo echéis en cara —nos dijo Kim mientras la escuchaba suspirar profundamente y relajándose poco a poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor Kim? —la provoqué cuando vi que su cuerpo tenso se rendía a no hacer nada y estaba ahora encorvada.

—Cállate, Scott... —murmuró. Supuse que necesitaba algo como esto. Ser la representante de tercer año debía significar un montón de trabajo y pegarse unas carreras. Si no hice este club por mí, entonces lo hice por el trabajo excesivo.

—En ese caso, vuelvo enseguida —les dije mientras me levantaba. Lisa, Kim, e incluso el profesor Monroe me miraron.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Estando aquí me he acordado de algo que tengo que hacer. Guardadme el sitio, ¿vale?

—¡E-espera! ¿No quieres escuchar-?

—¡Perdona! ¡Tengo que ir antes de que termine la muestra! —les dije, empezando a correr a través del auditorio, haciendo inaudible la frase de Lisa. Necesitaba hacer algo... bueno, necesitaba decirle algo a alguien. Y suspuse que si quería encontrarlos, sería por aquí.

Al final los encontré... y el _stand_ también.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Pilgrim —me dijo Austin mientras me acercaba al _stand_ con la pancarta en la que ponía _Matones Joel_. No estaba seguro qué me sorprendía más: el hecho de que la escuela supiera que esto era un club, o el hecho de que trataban de conseguir más miembros—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres unirte a los chicos más duros de la escuela?

—Ahórratelo, Austin. Ya sabéis que _yo_ soy el más duro. De hecho, debería llamar mi club _Matones de Joel_... _apaleados_... —Me rendí, intentando salir con un buen golpe... pero fallando estrepitósamente. Esto hizo que los tres se rieran de mí.

—¡Muy buena, Pilgrim! Nos has hecho reír. ¡Te perdonaremos la paliza de hoy!

—_Je_, os debería decir lo mismo —comenté, haciendo que Austin se adelantara.

—Si quieres pelea, estaré encantado.

—Créeme que no me importaría, pero no es eso por lo que estoy aquí... —les dije, y Austin recuperó la calma en su asiento. Ahora Austin, Edward, y Andrew me miraban perplejos.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí, Pilgrim?

—Tengo entendido que defendisteis la escuela cuando vinieron los de Benvie Tec. la semana pasada —comencé, viendo cómo sonreían con orgullo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Nadie del Benvie Tec. va a venir al campus sin una pelea...

—También tengo entendido que defendisteis a Kim Pine.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Es parte de St. Joel. Nos cuidamos entre todos... —me dijo Austin, y asentí con la cabeza y me giré. Tenía lo que necesitaba. Me sentí tranquilo con la escuela... y con los estudiantes. Ahora sabía que no era por el orgullo de la escuela o una estúpida rivalidad... no importa lo que dijeran.

Todos cuidaban unos de otros.

—Gracias, tíos. Os debo una —les dije mientras los dejaba en su _stand_. No respondieron nada. Estoy seguro de que con eso los dejaría satisfechos. Pero les debía una. Si no fuera por ellos, tal vez Kim hubiera tenido problemas con la escuela. El secuestro de un estudiante habría sido fácil de descubrir, pero causar tal batalla gigantesca en la escuela haría difícil delatar al autor. El instituto habría culpado a Kim si los Matones no la hubieran defendido. Así que un agradecimiento era necesario. Empecé a dirigirme hacia Lisa, Kim, y el profesor Monroe cuando de repente una chica se interpuso en mi camino— _Mmm_... ¿hola?

—¿Scott Pilgrim? —preguntó la chica castaña, y asentí con la cabeza—. Has sido invitado a comer con nosotras mañana en el almuerzo —me dijo, ofreciéndome una carta con mi nombre en ella. Alcé una ceja mirando hacia la carta y, después, hacia la castaña.

—Eh... ¿por quién?

—No llegues tarde —dijo, y salió pitando. Estaba mudo de asombro. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y con quién iba a comer mañana? Tenía más preguntas, pero sentí que alguien se pegaba a mí por un lado.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota o vas a ayudar a limpiar? —La voz de Kim sonó cerca de mi oído y vi a Kim a mi lado. Escondí la carta automáticamente, inseguro de porqué, pero lo hice por mi propia intimidad.

—¡K-Kim! ¿Qué quieres decir con «limpiar»? —pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. Vi que todo el mundo empezaba a recoger los _stands_ y a guardar las pancartas del auditorio. La muestra de clubes se había acabado oficialmente.

—Bueno... como la muestra se ha terminado, estaba pensando que tal vez, tú y yo, podríamos ir a Ol' Santos a tomar unos donuts —dijo, apoyándose más en mí. Recibí su gesto apoyándome levemente a su vez contra ella—. Tal vez encontrar algún lugar en el parque para-

—¿Vais a Ol' Santos? ¡Contad conmigo! —Lisa entró a empujones de repente, separándonos y rodeando nuestros brazos—. No fui la semana pasada con todo este lío del instituto Benvie. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Ambos miramos a Lisa, como preguntando «¿por qué haces esto?» pero entonces recibí una mirada desagradable de Kim y supe al momento lo que estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza.

«¿AÚN NO SABE LO _NUESTRO_?»

«Oh tío...

... estoy en un lío.»

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

N/T: La primera aclaración viene por la segunda escena, cuando Lisa deja a solas a Scott y a Kim en el patio. Kim hace un juego de palabras con PDA, las siglas originales para _personal digital assistant_, que no son más que ordenadores de bolsillo. Kim las usa para referirse a _public display affection_ (algo así como muestra de afecto público) por eso Scott queda confuso cuando lo menciona. Con la traducción al español se pierde el juego de palabras y no se me ha ocurrido nada parecido, espero que haya quedado clara esa parte.

Otra es en la muestra de clubes. Cuando Scott se encuentra con el profesor Ryan Monroe, la pequeña descripción que da es que enseña _world studies_. No sé cual es la traducción exacta de esa asignatura así que he optado por 'historia del mundo contemporáneo'.

También quería aclarar algo que ha decidido el autor del fic, _Voice4TheMute_, sobre sus planes con respecto al fic. Si no he entendido mal, ha decidido dividir el fic _Life At St Joel's_ en cuatro partes, cada una de ellas abarcando un semestre. Además, para organizarlo todo mejor va a ponerle subtítulos, así que _La vida en St. Joel_ pasará a llamarse _La vida en St. Joel: Recopilaciones de tercer curso en otoño_ PERO, desgraciadamente, no es posible poner el título tan largo, así que intentaré dejarlo claro en la descripción.

Si queréis más información podéis ver sus actualizaciones en el perfil.

Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	8. El secreto peor guardado

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

—Tengo una idea. _Sadcore_ —dijo Lisa, y Scott y yo nos miramos desconcertados.

—¿_Sadcore_? Como...

—Como... ¡algo _hardcore_ pero triste! Como... «hoy es un día horrible...» y entonces ¡LE DAS CAÑA! —Lisa saltó de su asiento e hizo una pose exagerada tocando la guitarra en medio de la tienda de donuts, Ol' Santos. Había un par de personas, y estaban mirando hacia nuestra mesa en el centro del local.

—Oh Dios... ¿podríamos no hacer esto? —supliqué mientras Scott se unía al arrebato de Lisa y hacía otra pose con guitarra.

—¡TOMA ESO!

—Jesús... Estoy rodeada de idiotas —murmuré mientras agachaba la cabeza sobre la mesa y la cubría con los brazos, esperando que nadie me reconociera en la tienda.

—¡Sois los mejores amigos del mundo! —dijo Lisa cuando los escuché sentarse en sus asientos—. Yo invito a la próxima ronda de donuts y leche. ¿Chocolate, verdad? —preguntó Lisa mientras se levantaba con su monedero y se apresuraba hacia la caja antes de que Scott y yo pudiéramos confirmar el pedido. Cuando Lisa se alejó, Scott y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Él sonreía despreocupadamente pero yo estaba un poco más seria.

—¿Cómo es que aún no sabe lo nuestro, Scott? —le susurré, y se encogió de hombros automáticamente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres su mejor amiga —contraatacó, pero eso me fastidió aún más.

—¿_Yo_ soy su mejor amiga? ¡Tú la conoces desde el primer día! —le susurré, inclinándome para no susurrar tan alto—. ¡En todo caso, eres _tú_ el que tiene que decírselo! ¡Ya ha pasado una semana y nuestra amiga no lo sabe!

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tu amiga Lauren? ¿Lo sabe ella? —preguntó Scott, y asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo supo esa misma noche —le contesté—. ¿Ves? no soy tan mala amiga.

—Pero Lisa es una de tus amigas, ¿verdad? Y no lo sabe —razonó Scott. Arrugué la nariz. Ahí tenía razón.

—Supongo que los dos somos culpables de omitir la verdad —le dije mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro para ver a Lisa volver a nuestra mesa con los donuts y la leche.

—¿Los dos? Eso, hazme parecer como el malo- ¡hey Lisa! ¡Donuts! —dijo Scott cuando vio que Lisa volvía.

—Hey. Tengo vuestros donuts —dijo Lisa, sentándose entre Scott y yo... aunque un poco más cerca de Scott—. ¿De qué habláis?

—_Mmm_... ¡estábamos hablando sobre que habías entrado en el club de teatro! —dije rápidamente, solo para asegurarme de que Scott no soltaba algo estúpido o irrelevante. Además sabía que este tema haría que Lisa hablara por los codos.

—_Oh_, ¿mola, verdad? ¡Entré en el club de teatro! ¡La improvisación que me hicieron hacer fue extraña, pero lo conseguí! —dijo Lisa con mucho entusiasmo. Me alegraba por ella. El club de teatro era uno de los clubes exclusivos que requerían prueba para entrar, y por una buena razón. La gente que había era muy buena. Siempre organizaban una representación cada semestre que hacía flipar a la gente.

—Espera, ¿has entrado en el club de teatro? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Scott, confuso.

—Scott, eso pasó... ¿hace veinte minutos? Estuvimos hablando sobre eso viniendo hacía aquí, ¿te acuerdas? —le dije mientras Lisa agitaba la cabeza.

—¿Ah sí?

—Venga ya, Scott, deberías alegrarte por ella. Entrar en el club de teatro es un logro. Nunca pensé que querrías hacer teatro —le comenté, bastante interesada en su decisión.

—Bueno, es una de esas cosas que siempre quise hacer. Los focos, el escenario, la habilidad de ser alguien más. Es todo lo que siempre quise. Cuando me dijeron que lo había conseguido, me quedé sin palabras. Nunca me había arriesgado a hacer nada por mí misma. Sin actividades extra-curriculares, sin experiencia hablando en público... en mi interior, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez ésta fuera mi vocación en la vida. Pero no solo era yo cuando dije mis líneas. Tenía el apoyo de mis amigos y mi familia, y-

—Voy a suponer que querían ver si podías tomártelo «en serio», ¿eh Lisa? —agregué, sintiendo que ésta no era la primera vez que nos decía aquello. Lisa rió nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí... tal vez. Querían que actuara «en serio» como si me hubieran dicho que había pasado la prueba. Cuando me dijeron que de verdad lo había logrado, bueno, digamos que no estuve tan _seria_ como querría. Pero supongo que les gustó. —Lisa se rió con la ironía—. Pero entre tanta formalidad, encontré que había algo... atractivo en actuar.

—¿Sí? ¡Si te gusta estar frente a la gente, te va a encantar cuando toquemos en directo con nuestro grupo! —añadió Scott mientras los ojos de Lisa se agrandaban con entusiasmo.

—¡Totalmente! ¡Nuestro grupo va a molar tanto...!

—_Mmm_... ¿perdón? No quiero aguaros la fiesta, pero creo que nuestro «grupo» al que Scott me dijo que me uniera ni siquiera tiene nombre. Además, no tengo batería. La escuela no me va a dar exactamente una... a pesar de que sea su mejor baterista —les comenté, bebiendo de la leche que nos había traído Lisa.

—Eres la única que tienen...

—Cállate, Scott. Eso no viene al caso. La cosa es, ¿cómo vamos a ensayar si no tengo una batería con la que tocar?

—Ya pensaremos en algo. Puede que _persuadiendo_ a los profesores para que nos dejen usarla... —dijo Lisa, de forma bastante malvada.

—O _adueñándonos_ de un set... —añadió Scott, frotándose la barbilla.

—¿Pero qué? ¿_Adueñándonos_? ¿_Persuadiendo_? ¿Sabéis que soy la representante del tercer año en la escuela, no? Como... ¿una figura de autoridad del cuerpo estudiantil? Es parte de mi deber informar...

—¡Oh! ¿Qué os parece _alejar_ un set?

—¿Y _requisar_?

—¡_Oh_! Muy buena. ¿_Confiscar_? Nah, muy descarado. Tal vez algo más como _apropiarse_.

—¿Sabéis qué? No importa. Cualquier payasada que se os ocurra, no contéis conmigo —les dije mientras Scott y Lisa seguían prolongando sus vocabularios con otras palabras sinónimas de la palabra _robar_. Pero me fastidiaba lo bien que se llevaban.

«Bueno... se conocen desde el primer día de instituto. Supongo que se siente más cómodo hablando con ella que conmigo. Pero bueno, no tiene por qué parecer _tan_ cómodo. Y mira qué cerca se ha sentado de ti, Scott. Está prácticamente encima tuya. Creo que debería contarle lo nuestro, lo último que querría es que se hiciera esperanzas...»

—Oye Lisa... —comencé pero entonces vi algo conocido en la mano de Scott cuando sacó un sobre rosa con algo escrito. No había mucha gente que usara ese tipo de diseño para una carta, y menos ese tipo de letra tan elaborado. De repente, mi preocupación sobre que Lisa supiera lo «nuestro» era un problema mucho más pequeño que aquello—. _Mmm_... ¿Scott? ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, ¿esto? —preguntó Scott mientras sostenía en alto la carta rosa. No cabía duda alguna. Era una de las cartas de Alice—. _Mmm_... una chica me la dio hoy. No dijo mucho más. Solo que se supone que debo almorzar mañana con alguien.

—Espera. ¿No comerás con nosotras mañana? Qué coñazo... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —se quejó Lisa, mirando fijamente la carta.

—¿La has abierto ya? —le pregunté a Scott, girando la carta un par de veces.

—Todavía no. Me da un poco de miedo —admitió, y Lisa se inclinó hacia él, mirando también la carta detenidamente.

—Algo tan extravagante tiene que ser algo importante... o que alguien te quiere muerto.

—¿Muerto?

—¡Por el amor de...! No es nada de eso. Esa carta es de Alice —les dije, y Lisa me miró fijamente.

—¿Alice? ¿_La_ Alice? ¿Qué quiere de Scott? ¿Por qué almorzar con él? ¿Le has hecho algo? —preguntó Lisa mientras él se alejaba de ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No he hecho nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es, lo juro! —dijo, pero fue como si estuviera dirigido hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza, riendo para mis adentros al pensar en estar celosa de ella.

«Curiosa, sí, pero no celosa.»

—¿Y la vas a abrir? ¿O solo vas a admirar la caligrafía? —le pregunté, y abrió el sobre rápidamente y sacó la carta del interior.

—_Mmm_... querido Scott Pilgrim. Me llamo Alice Thomas y, yo, humildemente te invito a almorzar conmigo mañana en el comedor. He escuchado que eres nuevo y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Te pondré al corriente sobre la política de la escuela, eventos, fechas importantes, e información sobre clubes que componen nuestro campus. Por favor, ven a la mesa que hace esquina situada al noroeste cuando comience el almuerzo. Por favor, no traigas a nadie más. Alice Thomas —leyó Scott mientras Lisa y yo nos mirábamos la una a la otra, y luego a Scott con preocupación.

—No me gusta —dijo Lisa, y asentí.

—Sí, parece muy superficial. Alice no es de las que recibirían a nadie de esta forma. Quiere algo... —dije, dando mi opinión.

—¿Qué hago entonces? —nos preguntó Scott, viéndose un poco preocupado.

—Ve.

Scott y Lisa me miraron desconcertados. Sinceramente, yo misma estaba un poco confusa pero, desde un punto de vista estratégico, tenía sentido.

—Bueno, piénsatelo. Ahora mismo eres la única persona a la que Alice ha invitado a comer con ella. Estoy segura de que intentará persuadirte de alguna forma sobre ciertas personas, pero entre tú y ella, ambos empezáis de cero. Es el camino perfecto para establecer una conexión con las altas esferas sin tener que lamerles el culo —les dije.

—No lo pillo.

—Establecer contactos, Scott. Establecer contactos es importante en el instituto y en el mundo real. Mientras más gente conozcas, más información conseguirás y a más gente tendrás para cuando lo necesites. Lisa, desafortunadamente, la ha liado, así que no hay comunicación entre ella y Alice, y por mi parte, bueno, digamos que nuestra relación ya no es tan fuerte como solía ser, pero tú tienes una oportunidad de establecer una conexión con ella. A pesar de que no sepamos todas sus intenciones, es una aliada poderosa.

—_Mmm_, no sé... —dudó Scott, moviendo la carta entre sus dedos.

—Yo digo que lo hagas, Scott —añadió Lisa—. ¿Quién sabe cuando nos puede ser útil?

—Bueno, ya veremos qué ocurre mañana.

_**La vida en St. Joel 030: El secreto peor guardado**_

—¿Crees que le irá bien a Scott? —preguntó Lisa mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa central en el comedor, mirando hacia donde Scott y Alice iban a almorzar. Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación amistosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero era difícil escucharlos por el ruido de la sala.

—No sé... —suspiré mientras los veía hablar por los codos—. Alice es una persona muy astuta. No estaría haciendo esto a menos que hubiera algún tipo de motivo oculto...

—¿Crees que quiere usar a Scott para algo?

—Tampoco lo sé. Es un enigma. Es amable, no me malinterpretes, pero digamos que no te ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Hazme caso en eso —le dije mientras les miraba. Hubo un par de veces donde vi a Alice mirarme y donde yo le mantenía la mirada.

—¿Qué fue... lo que pasó entre tú y Alice, de todas formas? —preguntó Lisa cuando aparté la mirada de ella hacia Lisa.

—Alice y yo... bueno, solíamos ser amigas. Buenas amigas, de hecho —expliqué, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

—¿En serio?

—_Mhmm_. En primer año tenía tres buenos amigos. Lauren, Clark, y Alice. Éramos carne fresca expuesta a la agotadora vida de instituto. Seguíamos saliendo juntos, nos unimos a los mismos clubes, comíamos juntos en la misma mesa... ya sabes, lo normal entre amigos. Bueno... en algún punto de la historia Alice y yo tuvimos... una discusión.

—¿Una discusión?

—No me apetece mucho entrar en detalles, pero esa pequeña rencilla se convirtió en una pelea, destruyendo el grupo de amigos. Clark y Alice tomaron caminos diferentes, y Lauren y yo permanecimos juntas. Ha pasado un año desde aquello pero aún así... es una zorra —le dije.

—_Oh_... lamento oír eso —me dijo Lisa, y permanecimos en silencio. Ambas miramos hacia la mesa de Scott y Alice, luego la una a la otra—. _Mmm_... ¿Kim? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Dispara.

—¿Qué piensas sobre Scott? —preguntó Lisa. Alcé una ceja.

—Es un idiota sin remedio... —le contesté. «Pero es mi idiota sin remedio.»

—No, quiero decir... ya sabes. ¿Crees que es un buen chico o...? —Lisa fue arrastrando las palabras. Supe adónde llevaría esta conversación y ,sinceramente, era un momento genial para sacarle información.

«Interesante. ¿Preguntas sobre Scott, eh? Aún no sabe que estamos juntos. Tal vez debería retener la información por ahora. Al menos hasta que pueda descubrir qué significa Scott para Lisa...

... al menos por ahora...»

—¿Si me gusta? —le pregunté, y se inclinó hacia mí en cuanto dije eso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con emoción, y me alejé un poco de ella—. ¿Te gusta Scott Pilgrim?

—¡N-No! ¡Tranquila, Lisa! —dije, intentando que bajara la voz. Puede que hubiera otras conversaciones a nuestro alrededor, pero si alguien escuchara eso, podrían detenerse todas para escucharnos a escondidas—. Scott es... diferente. Es un poco ambicioso y actúa antes de pensar. Aunque es responsable. Y le pone empeño a lo que hace... sea lo que sea eso.

—¿Entonces te gusta? —concluyó Lisa mientras la miraba.

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti, Lisa? ¿Te _gusta_ Scott Pilgrim? —le pregunté, haciendo las preguntas yo ahora. Apartó su atención de mí antes de empezar a tocarse el pelo. El signo de un largo relato. Satisfizo mi curiosidad, pero también era uno de mis peores miedos.

—No lo sé... puede —dijo, sin querer mirarme a los ojos—. Tienes razón. Actúa totalmente antes de pensar. Le gusta meterse en peleas, y a veces no piensa en las consecuencias, supongo que es lo que hace a Scott tan diferente, tan... atrayente.

—¿No crees que eso va a ser un problema a la larga? —pregunté, queriendo más información. Tal vez este amor fuera algo pasajero, pero necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba saber que Lisa no pensara ir a por Scott.

—Puede. Pero me hace sentir segura. ¿Tener a un chico fuerte y decidido como Scott a tu alrededor? Tal vez no sea el más listo de la clase, pero te ayudará cuando lo necesites. Caray, puede que incluso cuando no lo necesites. Es un consuelo saber que hay alguien ahi para apoyarte.

—¿Entonces te gusta, eh?

—Sí. Supongo que sí —dijo, y sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies.

—Pero es solo un pequeño flechazo. Quiero decir, solo he estado aquí unos meses. Seguro que hay por ahi chicos mejores que Scott.

—C-claro —respondí sin pensar.

—Esto queda entre nosotras, ¿verdad, Kim? No le digas nada a Scott, por favor. No le diré nada sobre tu pequeño flechazo tampoco.

«¡Pero si _estoy_ saliendo con Scott!»

—_Je_... ¿sabes? Esto me gusta. Desde que llegué aquí, no he podido hacer algo así. Cotillear y eso. Es guay tener otra amiga para hablar cosas de chicas. Lo intenté con Scott una vez, pero creo que no entendía nada. Así que, gracias, Kim. Gracias por ser una amiga genial. Siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa. Espero que hagas lo mismo.

«¡Pero si no sabes que Scott y yo _hemos_ estado saliendo juntos! ¡Eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles! Venga, Kim. Tienes que decírselo. Se lo _debes_ por toda la confianza que ha puesto en ti.»

—Esto... ¿Lisa? Hay algo que...

—Te diré una cosa, Kim. Voy a hablar con Scott después de clase. Ya sabes... sacar información. Te contaré todo lo que descubra sobre él. Ver si somos su tipo. Y si lo somos... pues, supongo que gane la mejor, ¿no? —Lisa me guiñó un ojo y sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies.

—Lisa, hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Scott y yo-

—¡Scott! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha echado a patadas? ¿Te has hecho amigo de ella? ¡Cuéntanos! —dijo Lisa, desplazándose a un lado a toda prisa, haciendo señales a Scott para que se sentara a su lado. No sé qué me molestó más, que ella quisiera eso o que él se sentara a su lado al final.

—Bueno, creo que ha ido bien. Hemos hablado de cosas. Le he contado de dónde soy, ella me dijo de dónde era, de lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta, cosas del pasado. Me ha puesto al tanto sobre los clubes, el espíritu escolar, la rivalidad entre St. Joel y Benvie Tec...

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté, sorprendida de que no hubiera nada más.

—Sí, fue una conversación normal —respondió Scott mientras miraba hacia Lisa.

—Hay algo oculto en todo esto. No puede ser que eso haya sido todo —le dije a Scott mientras ponía cara de _shock_.

—¿Qué?

—Sí... hay algo que no cuadra, Scott. ¿De qué más habéis hablado? —preguntó Lisa mientras Scott la miraba con la misma expresión.

—¡No hay nada más! ¡Lo juro! Hablamos sobre el instituto, nuestras vidas, los deberes... Os juro que no hubo nada raro. No preguntó ni por ti ni por Kim. Todas las preguntas fueron sobre mí. Ya está. De verdad —nos dijo Scott, pero no me lo creía.

«Algo no va bien. Tiene información sobre Scott y nada más. Aparte de que obviamente quisiera información sobre el chico nuevo, ¿qué más podía querer de Scott?»

—Pues... si eso ha sido todo, entonces está bien —le dije a él, y Lisa alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que no pretende nada malo?

—Bueno... no. Scott es un misterio para ella. Es mejor si consigue información primero y le pide algo después. Tal vez le tenga que demostrar a ella lo que vale antes de que él salte con nada —le expliqué a Lisa mientras se levantaba.

—Vale... voy al servicio. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo, dejándonos a Scott y a mí a solas. Le alcé una ceja a Scott mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Qué? Juro que eso es todo lo que preguntó. Sólo quería saber por qué me trasladé, qué clases daba, y si había algún club que me interesara.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Te creo...

—Ah, sí que preguntó algo sobre nosotros —añadió Scott mientras empezaba a ahogarme con mi bebida.

—¡_Ack_! —Tosí mientras se encendía la luz roja de emergencia en mi cabeza—. ¿Q-Qué has dicho? ¿Qué quería saber?

—Preguntó si estaba saliendo contigo.

—¿Y que le dijiste?

—Que sí.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de bajar lentamente mi bebida y coger una magdalena que guardaba para después. En un rápido movimiento, le tiré la magdalena a Scott y le acerté justo en el centro de la cara.

—¡Scott! ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? —le grité.

—¿Qué? ¿Tendría que haberle mentido?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Díle que estás mintiendo! ¡Venga! ¡Ve! —le dije mientras me giraba para ver a Alice. Nos miraba fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro cuando se volvió a su comida y siguió comiendo—. Oh, esto no es bueno...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo entiendes. _Nunca_ le digas a Alice lo que no quieras hacer público. ¡Una vez lo sepa, _todos_ lo sabrán! —le expliqué mientras seguía mirándome confundido.

—Sigo... sigo sin pillarlo. Quiero decir, ¿no queremos que la gente sepa que estamos juntos para que nadie intente ligar contigo o algo así?

—Scott. ¡Lisa _aún_ no lo sabe! ¿Sabes siquiera lo _malo_ que va a ser que lo descubra de otra gente y _no_ de sus supuestos mejores amigos? Algo malo. Algo malo pasará. Y... bueno... —dije, poniéndome nerviosa—. Yo también... he fastidiado las cosas un poco...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Scott.

«¡Oh mierda! ¡Le prometí que no le diría nada sobre sus sentimientos...!»

—Esto... ¡no importa! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla y decírselo antes de que se entere!

—¿Pero por qué querría nadie hablar sobre nosotros? Es solo otra pareja en el instituto, ¿a quién le importa?

—Primero, muchas gracias por rebajar nuestra relación al _a quién le importa_. Pero segundo, sin alardear... es por mí, Scott —le dije.

—No lo veo muy claro...

—¡Scott, te voy a matar...! Mira, no soy exactamente la persona más encantadora del mundo. Soy tranquila, digo lo que pienso, y tampoco soy la chica más «despampanante» del campus. Pero la razón por la que hablarán es por el incidente de la semana pasada con el Benvie Tec.

—Te refieres al friki aquel al que golpeé.

—Sí, aquello —dije, recordando dolorosamente el accidente y todo el dolor que causé a la gente de mi alrededor—. Se preguntarán si se volverá a repetir por sí mismo o si vendrá el Benvie Tec. Los profesores y encargados no están seguros de qué ocurrió, pero todos en la escuela saben que tuvo algo que ver conmigo. Se preguntarán si saliendo juntos provocaría más hostilidad entre St. Joel y el Benvie Tec.

—¡Pues si pasa, me encargaré de ellos!

—Ése no es el caso. La cuestión es que si la gente habla y Lisa escucha lo que sea, estaremos aún más en problemas. Tenemos que impedirlo. Tenemos que asegurarnos que somos los primeros en contárselo antes de... ¡LISA! ¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida! —me detuve cuando vi a Lisa volver y sentarse con nosotros.

—_Mmm_... hola chicos. ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Lisa mientras miraba a Scott.

—Lisa, hay algo que Scott y yo tenemos que decirte. Estamos- —empecé pero entonces sonó la campana, indicando el final del almuerzo.

—Oh, mierda. Tengo que llegar temprano hoy. Le prometí al profesor Akin que le ayudaría a preparar la clase. ¡Dímelo más tarde! —dijo Lisa mientra recogía sus cosas rapidísimo y empezaba a correr hacia la salida—. ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Iremos a la clase del_ Nothing club_, después de todo!

—¡Lisa! —llamé mientras se perdía de vista—. Joder... espera —maldije mientras me giraba hacia Scott—. ¿De verdad has pedido una clase para tu estúpido club?

—¡Mi club no es estúpido!

* * *

><p>—Maldita sea, ¿dónde estará Lisa? —murmuré mientras Scott y yo nos dirigíamos por el pasillo a la susodicha sala del <em>Nothing club<em>. Me sentí nerviosa durante todo el día, esperando y rezando por que la gente mantuviera la boca cerrada hasta que la encontráramos.

—Puede que nadie lo sepa aún. Solo han pasado tres horas. ¿Tan rápido se difunden aquí los rumores? —me preguntó Scott. Iba a contestarle, pero fui interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Lauren.

—Hey Kim. Hey Scott. He escuchado que ya es oficial. Tengo que admitirlo, nunca pensé que vería el día en que Kim se abriría con sus relaciones. Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¡Tengo que irme! —dijo rápidamente mientras nos dejaba.

—_Guau_... qué rápido —dijo Scott mientras le golpeaba.

—Idiota. Ella ya lo _sabía_. Se lo dije. Es mi mejor amiga... —murmuré mientras seguíamos andando.

—¡PILGRIM!

Scott y yo nos giramos para ver a los Matones justo tras nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué queréis? —gruñó Scott con los puños apunto para que empezaran a hablar.

—Para el carro, Scott. No venimos a pelear. Estamos aquí para felicitarte —dijo Austin mientras se nos acercaba—. Queremos felicitarte por tu nueva relación. Quién diría que tuviste lo que hay que tener para conseguir a la mojigata pelirroja, tabla de planchar-

_POW_

Antes de darme cuenta, Scott ya había mandado el puño directo hacia la nariz de Austin. Los rumores del temperamento de Scott eran ciertos. Sí que se metía en peleas antes de preguntar nada. Sabía que a Austin y a los otros les gustaba meterse con los demás pero nunca habría pensado que Scott respondiera tan rápido.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI NOVIA, GORDITO! —gritó Scott tan alto como pudo mientras Austin se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Andrew y Edward cogieron a su líder cuando se cayó y le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. La nariz de Austin estaba sangrando, pero no parecía demasiado dolorido por el puñetazo.

—¡S-Scott! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡La estamos liando! —le grité mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaba a tirar de ella, intentando moverle. Pero se quedó clavado en donde estaba, preparado para pelear.

—¡_Arg_! ¡Joder, eso ha dolido! ¡Te voy a dar una buena! —gruñó Austin con una mano en la cara mientras sus dos lacayos intentaban mantenerlo derecho.

—¡Cuando quieras! —gritó Scott mientras yo seguía tirando de su brazo.

—¡Scott! ¡Por favor! ¡Hay un momento y un lugar para todo! ¡Y ahora no es el momento! —le dije, apretando su mano tan fuerte como pude—. Tenemos que buscar a Lisa, ¿recuerdas? —escuché a Scott gruñir fuertemente antes de que sus piernas empezaran a dejarse llevar por mi arrastre.

—Que no se os olvide, Matones. Estaré para vosotros cualquier día, en cualquier momento. ¡Pero no esperéis piedad de mí! ¡Sobretodo si insultáis a mi novia!

—¡Scott! ¡Deja de anunciarlo! ¡Harás que los rumores se extiendan más rápido! ¡Vamos! —le dije mientras nos íbamos corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡P-Perdona! _Mmm_... ¡por aquí! —indicó Scott cuando se detuvo de repente y me llevó en otra dirección. Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia otro pasillo y giró a mano izquierda entrando en una clase vacía—. Uff... lo conseguimos...

—Scott... no puedo... lo que hiciste allí... —trastabillé. Fue la primera vez que alguien me defendía. Sabía que los comentarios de Austin eran solo para pinchar, pero tener a alguien que respondiera, especialmente por mí, era una experiencia única. Me hizo sentir segura y querida—. Te lo agradez-

—No te preocupes, Kim. ¿Eres mi novia, no? —dijo Scott mientras miraba hacia su mano, la cual yo tenía agarrada firmemente. Sentí mi cara enrojecer y la solté. Fue la primera muestra de afecto pública que hice con Scott.

—Lo... lo siento. Aún me da un poco de vergüenza y eso... —murmuré mientras me sonreía tontamente.

—Bueno, no me importa que nos demos la mano. En realidad me gusta.

—Sí, aún me tengo que acostumbrar, ¿vale? No tientes a la suerte.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Bienvenidos al _Nothing club_! —dijo una voz tras nosotros. Sentí mi vergüenza mientras me giraba para ver al profesor Monroe sentado en la mesa del profesor.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Oh! Esta es la clase del profesor Monroe. Historia del mundo contemporáneo. ¡Estuvo de acuerdo en que usáramos esta clase para los asuntos oficiales del club! —dijo Scott entusiasmado mientras yo daba una vuelta por la clase. Daba historia del mundo contemporáneo con otro profesor así que esta clase era nueva para mí.

—Dadme un segundo. Voy a buscar a Lisa. ¡Vuelvo en un pis pás! —dijo Scott mientras salía pitando de la clase, dejándonos a mí y al profesor.

—¡Scott, espera! —llamé, pero ya se había ido antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase. Suspiré mientras me acercaba al pupitre más cercano y me senté.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —escuché preguntar al profesor Monroe mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta donde estaba sentada, y se sentó en la mesa de al lado—. He escuchado los rumores de que usted y el señor Pilgrim son pareja. Permítame que los felicite...

—No, señor, por favor —dije, frotándome las sienes—. Supongo que también lo sabe todo el profesorado.

—Desgraciadamente. La señorita Thomas y sus amigas son muy buenas canalizando información. Pero aunque ésta no sea exactamente la manera en la que usted quería que lo descubriera la gente, no debería sentirse mal. La gente sabrá, respetará vuestro espacio... ahora más que nunca, desde que Scott es su pareja.

—Es cierto, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¿Pero cómo sé si esto es lo correcto? Quiero decir... acabo de salir de una relación seria y ahora de repente estoy en otra. ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si termina como mi otra relación? ¿Estoy haciendo un gran error precipitándome? No solo eso, nuestra amiga Lisa no sabe lo nuestro mientras que en el instituto entero se ha formado una buena por ello. ¿Qué va a decir sabiendo que es probablemente la última en enterarse? —le solté. Sentí su mano golpearme con delicadeza en el hombro.

—Bueno, no soy un consejero de parejas, pero sé que usted tomó el riesgo por una razón, ¿verdad? Me gusta pensar que tenemos el control de nuestros pensamientos y acciones. «El lugar adecuado en el momento justo». Es un buen concepto en teoría, pero lo que lo hace _el lugar adecuado en el momento justo_ es la decisión que acabamos haciendo. Eligió a Scott por una razón. Él debe ser especial para usted. Así que ignore cualquier duda que tenga en mente y corra el riesgo. Yo creo en el dicho «mejor amar y perder, que nunca haber amado».

—Gracias, profesor Monroe.

—¡Kim! ¿Es cierto?

Suspiré mientras supuse que Scott debía habérselo dicho ya. Agaché la cabeza un poco mientras me levantaba y asentía.

—Sí, es cierto...

—No me lo creo. O sea... sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensé que-

—Sí. Lo siento, Lisa. De verdad esperaba contártelo antes de que Scott lo hiciera... —admití—. Pero me alegro de que lo sepas. Lo sentimos...

—Pero las felicitaciones van primero, ¿verdad? La relación de Scott y Kim acaba de comenzar y debemos estar contentos por ellos. Han tomado su primer paso hacia un futuro-

—Espere, disculpe, profesor Monroe. ¿Scott y Kim? ¿De qué está usted hablando...? —preguntó Lisa mientras Scott y yo mirábamos a Lisa y al profesor Monroe incrédulos.

—Yo... _mmm_... supongo que... —titubeó antes de mirar los alrededores de la clase—. Disculpadme. —Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, deshaciéndose del problema que nos había creado a Scott y a mí. La expresión de Lisa lo decía todo. Estaba en _shock_.

—Esto... ¿Lisa?

—Lisa... ¿estás bien? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella, esperando que no me diera un tortazo.

—Pensaba que estábais hablando de la pelea entre Scott y los Matones —dijo Lisa mientras nos miraba a a Scott y a mí—. ¿De verdad estáis... saliendo juntos? ¿Todo este tiempo? —No estaba segura de qué hacer. Nos había pillado con los pantalones bajados. Me puse al lado de Scott para que no tuviera que mover tanto la cabeza.

—Sí. Estamos juntos, Lisa —dije mientras sentía la mano de Scott tocar la mía. La voz del profesor Monroe hacía eco en mi mente.

«Así que ignore cualquier duda que tenga en mente y corra el riesgo. Yo creo en el dicho _mejor amar y perder, que nunca haber amado_».

Busqué y cogí la mano de Scott, dándole un apretón suavemente. —Lamento que no te lo hayamos dicho antes, Lisa. Quiero decir, empezamos la semana pasada. Aún somos un poco... «nuevos» en esto de las relaciones —admití.

—Sí... siento no habértelo contado antes, Lisa. Las cosas han estado un poco ajetreadas...

—¿Os habéis besado ya?

—¿Eh?

—¿Os habéis besado ya? —preguntó Lisa de nuevo, mirándonos bastante atenta. Scott y yo nos miramos mientras Scott le respondía,

—Sí... sí nos hemos besado.

—¿Os importa... besaros aquí ahora? —preguntó. Me sentí avergonzada por la petición mientras Scott me miraba, intentando averiguar qué debíamos hacer.

—Bueno... si quieres... Es decir, supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer. Ya sabes, por no contártelo —respondió Scott. Sabía lo malo que sería. Lisa, hace apenas un momento, admitió que le gustaba Scott. Si nos viera besarnos... le partiría el corazón.

—Scott, no creo que... —Intenté detenerlo pero Lisa intervino.

—Kim, por favor. Sé lo que estás pensando... pero no te preocupes. Solo quiero saber si es verdad.

—Lisa, yo...

—Kim, por favor. Por mí —suplicó Lisa. Sabía que esto no traería más que problemas. Pero no había escapatoria. Nos miramos el uno al otro antes de tomar la iniciativa para adelantarme y besarle suavemente en los labios. Sentí que algo cálido crecía en mi interior... pero al mismo tiempo crecía algo gélido.

—_Ok_. Lo apruebo.

—¿Q-Que lo apruebas? —preguntó Scott mientras Lisa se nos acercaba y nos daba un abrazo doble. Me pilló por sorpresa y estoy segura de que Scott tampoco lo esperaba.

—Sí. Apruebo lo vuestro. En realidad estoy un poco emocionada por lo que tenéis. Parece sincero, real, sin complicaciones. ¡Y os apoyaré al cien por cien! Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a elegirte, Kim, lo único que lamento es no tener un papel más importante en haber hecho que estéis juntos. ¡Pero ahora que lo estáis, os apoyaré desde segundo plano y haré cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudar en vuestra relación! —nos dijo, bastante feliz.

—¿E-en serio? —pregunté, aún estupefacta por su pequeño discurso.

—Pues claro, Kim. Sois mis mejores amigos. ¡Lo que más deseo es que tengáis lo mejor!

Suspiré de alivio y entonces sonreí mientras le devolvía a Lisa el abrazo. Scott también lo devolvió, seguramente suspirando de alivio también.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Vosotros dos? ¡Juntos! ¡Qué notición! ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por vosotros!

—¡Es bueno saber que lo entiendes, Lisa...! —dijo Scott mientras el apasionado abrazo de Lisa de repente se convertía en un abrazo muy entusiasta.

«Es genial tener el apoyo de Lisa. Se me quita un gran peso de encima...

... pero no puedo remediar el pensar que su sincero discurso...

... no fue más que una actuación».

—¡... porque ahora no me sentiré mal cuando os diga que no estáis invitadas a la fiesta de Alice este fin de semana! —dijo Scott, bastante entusiasmado. Esto arruinó el bonito momento muy rápido.

—Espera, ¿qué?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

N/T: Quiero comentar que hay una comunidad en livejournal llamada _We-Translate _que se encarga de dar publicidad a traductores de diferentes países. Hace unas cuantas semanas la administradora me pidió permiso para tomar este fic y anunciarlo en el _newsletter #1_ bajo el apartado de _traducciones españolas_. Así que si habéis llegado a través de livejournal, sean bienvenidos! :D

¡Ah! También quería agradecerle a _Voice4TheMute_ el guiño sobre el _sadcore._ Ha sido todo un detalle, la verdad.

THANK YOU, Voice4TheMute!


	9. Sin invitación a

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute <em>presenta:<em>**

—Tengo un plan, ¿qué te parece si saltamos la valla? —dije en voz alta mientras Kim se me acercaba lentamente por la izquierda. Estaba agachada como yo, escondida entre los arbustos. ¿Que por qué estábamos escondidas? Pues...

—Sí, genial, Miller, pero me juego lo que quieras a que alguien nos va a ver y nos va a delatar. Esta es la casa de Alice Thomas, después de todo. Peor aún, es la casa del decano Thomas. ¿Puedes imaginar en qué nos podríamos meter si nos pillan? Esto es de locos. Ya lo verás —dijo Kim mientras mirábamos a la blanca casa de dos plantas al otro lado de la calle. Había varios coches aparcados de camino a la casa y por la calle. A través de las ventanas, se podían ver siluetas de personas, todas hablando unas con otras, bailando, o yendo y viniendo por otras partes de la casa. Parecía un fiestón de los buenos... fiestón al que ni Kim ni yo habíamos sido invitadas.

—¿Dónde demonios está el decano Thomas, de todas formas? O sea... ¿sabe siquiera que su hija ha montado una fiesta en la que sirven alcohol a menores en su casa? —reflexioné mientras veía a Kim reptar hacia delante, intentando tener una mejor vista.

—Los rumores cuentan que el decano y su esposa se han ido este fin de semana de viaje de negocios. Cada vez que ocurre, Alice sabe aprovecharlo: llama a todos sus amigos, invita a todos los «guays», que asisten como agradecimiento a sus favores... ya sabes, lo típico.

—Yo soy «guay» —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, pero ella no piensa eso. Después de todo, la empapaste con refresco.

—Bueno, a ti no te invitó por culpa de Scott —añadí, pero se volvió hacia mí y me miró.

—¡Eso no se ha probado aún! —dijo Kim mientras volvía a mirar hacia la casa. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que estaba intentando encontrar la silueta de Scott a través de la ventana. Pero entendía su preocupación. ¿Bebidas alcohólicas en una casa repleta de chicas? ¿La reputación de vencer él solo a los Matones? Eso pone un poco nervioso, especialmente en una nueva relación. Yo también estaba preocupada por Scott... pero nunca pensé que la tranquila y tímida Kim Pine planearía algo tan elaborado para colarnos. Si no elaborado, pues muy sencillo en teoría. Pero sencillo no significaba fácil—. Muy bien, Lisa, ¿preparada?

—Preparada. Oye... ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —le pregunté. Se quedó en silencio un minuto antes de girarse hacia mí y asentir con la cabeza.

—Tengo que comprobarlo, Lisa.

—_Ok_. ¡Contigo al cien por cien! —le dije, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kim me devolvió una sonrisa también.

—Gracias, Lisa —dijo, y miró por encima de mi cabeza—. ¿Estáis listos, chicos?

—Apunto. Por un momento pensé que íbais a liaros. ¡Vamos Matones, a liarla un poco! —dijo Austin mientras Edward y Andrew salían escopetados del escondite y se dirigían a la casa.

¿Los Matones de Joel? ¿Ayudándonos?

Bueno, creo que empezaré por el principio...

_**La vida en St. Joel 032: Sin invitación (a)**_

_Hace un par de días... minutos después de los eventos ocurridos en el Nothing club..._

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Kim incrédula mientras estábamos en la clase del _Nothing club_.

—_Mmm_... ¿que no estáis invitadas a la fiesta de Alice? —repitió Scott mientras Kim se frotaba las sienes. Francamente, sabía que Alice jamás me invitaría a nada pero mi curiosidad se fijó en Kim cuando se la vio demasiado preocupada por ello.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué está planeando? —dijo Kim en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la mesa más cercana para sentarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kim? Es decir, habrá otras fiestas —comentó Scott mientras se acercaba a ella y arrimaba una silla a su lado. Solo ha pasado un minuto desde que supe que mis dos mejores amigos estaban saliendo, y hablaría más con ellos sobre cómo se juntaron y etcétera, pero mi curiosidad por Kim y Alice se estaba apoderando de mí de nuevo.

«Dijo que Alice y ella fueron una vez amigas, pero algo debió ser la causa. ¿Tal vez fue un chico? ¿Estudios? ¿Una pelea por comida? ¿Qué debió causar la ruptura?»

—No lo entendéis —dijo Kim mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y suspiraba—. Es la primera vez que no me invita desde que empezó a montar fiestas.

—_Guau_, ¿celosa?

—No es eso, Scott —repuso, y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante—. Algo no va bien. Es como si se asegurara de que no voy esta vez, a pesar de que fuera a todas en el pasado.

—Lo que no entiendo es _por qué_ te invitaba a esas fiestas. Pensé que no érais amigas —señalé mientras movía la cabeza.

—Puede que no seamos _buenas_ amigas, pero sabe que no soy la típica persona que le causaría problemas. Yo le guardo rencor y ella también a mí, pero ambas tenemos esta «compenetración». Ella no estaría donde está sin mí y yo no estaría donde estoy sin ella. Es un mutuo acuerdo sin hostilidad. O al menos eso pensaba hasta hoy.

—¿Y qué pasa en esas fiestas? ¿Videojuegos y pizza? ¿Tiene piscina? —preguntó Scott mientras yo, también, sentía curiosidad.

—Estás en tercer año en el instituto, Scott. ¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Kim, sentándose mejor—. Música alta, bailes, alcohol, gente enrrollándose... ya sabes, la típica escena de una fiesta de adolescentes de instituto.

—Un momento. ¿Esas cosas ocurren por aquí? —dijo Scott, sorprendido con las palabras que salían de Kim—. ¿Y tú fuiste invitada a esas cosas cada vez? ¿Tomando parte en ellas, incluso?

—Scott, soy una adolescente de dieciséis años. Puedo estar en el consejo estudiantil, pero eso no significa que sea perfecta. Siento curiosidad. Tengo necesidades. Asúmelo.

—_Guau_... ¡qué locura pensar que a nuestra Kim le gusta el alcohol, fumar, y liarse con extraños! —dije mientras Kim me miraba.

—Solo el alcohol y la música. El resto puede irse al infierno —dijo, aún mirándome—. Nunca me he emborrachado tanto como para desmayarme, pero sí para llegar al punto de sentarme en el suelo y negarme a levantarme.

—M-mi novia es una alcohólica... qué poco conozco a esta mujer.

—¡D-deja de juzgarme! ¿Y tú qué? «Oh, miradme. Soy Scott Pilgrim. Me gusta meterme en peleas, rebelarme contra los profesores, y hacer clubs inútiles» —dijo Kim imitando mal aposta a Scott. Scott rodeó el cuello de Kim y empezó a jugar con su cabeza.

—¡Mi club no es inútil! ¡Toma esto!

—Tu club no está formado por nada... ¡literalmente! —rió mientras empezaban a reírse los dos juntos. Era una bonita escena. ¿Entonces, por qué me sentía un poco traicionada?

—¿B-bueno, que vas a hacer? —dije, finalizando la muestra de cariñitos—. Kim y yo pensamos que hay algo detrás de todo esto. Y negarse a una invitación de Alice no es buena idea.

—Yo digo que vayas.

—¿_QUÉ_? —dijimos Scott y yo a la vez, sorprendidos por la respuesta de Kim.

—Es algo que he aprendido. Si tienes a Alice Thomas de tu parte, la vida irá mejor. Y viendo la reputación que tiene Scott, va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Ahora que los estudiantes _y_ los profesores saben que estamos juntos, defenderte me pone en un gran compromiso. Tener a Alice de tu lado... —suspiró Kim—, no solo te ayudará a ti sino que también ayudará a todos a la larga.

—Pero, Kim, tú misma lo has dicho. Bailar, beber, gente ligando...

—Ésa es la razón por la que confío en que te portarás bien. Por favor, Scott... —le dijo Kim. O Kim estaba muy confiada o muy loca por dejar a Scott ir a la fiesta solo. Pero no importa lo que pareciera, sé que en el fondo estaba asustada por lo que _quizás_ fuera a pasar. Yo también lo estaba. ¿Pero qué podría yo hacer? Tampoco estaba invitada.

—V-vale, Kim —dijo Scott—. ¿Hay algo que quieras que hag-

—Solo que te lleves bien con la parte buena de Alice, ¿vale? Dentro de lo razonable, claro.

—Claro... —respondió Scott mientras miraba la hora—. Mierda, tengo que irme. Tengo que acompañar a casa a mi hermana.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntó Kim. Yo sabía que tenía una... me sorprende que Kim no lo supiera.

—Sí, ¿nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Scott mientras decíamos «sí» las dos. Él se inclinó y le dio a Kim un rápido, pero suave, beso en los labios. Kim no le devolvió el beso... no creo que lo viera venir.

—¡S-Scott!

—¡Adiós! —dijo rápidamente Scott mientras salía de la clase, dejándome un poco molesta y a Kim muy avergonzada.

—D-D-Dios, Scott. No puede hacer eso en público... —murmuró Kim.

—No te acostumbras a mostrar afecto públicamente, eh —le dije, riendo nerviosa mientras veía sus mejillas pecosas tornarse rojas.

—No, aún no. Estúpido Scott Pilgrim.

—Bueno, es un idiota, pero al menos es tu idiota —comenté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Escuché la silla chirriar en el suelo. Kim debía haberse levantado.

—Espera. ¿Te vas?

—Sí, se me hace tarde.

—Ya no hay autobuses. ¿Te vas sola a casa andando?

—_Andando_ no. Me voy patinando.

—¿Patinando? ¿Tienes patines? —preguntó Kim, un poco confusa.

—Ni hablar. ¡Una tabla, nena! Lo he hecho toda mi vida. Conseguí el certificado de _skateboard_ cuando era pequeña —le dije, levantando mi pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

—¿Certificado de _skateboard_? Has sonado como Scott... —dijo. No era un cumplido... no con su tono de voz.

—_Je_, supongo que Scott y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensaba —dije mientras abría la puerta para salir de la clase—. Te veo mañana, Kimmy.

—¿K-Kimmy? ¡No me llames Kimmy!

«La verdad es que... no tenía que irme. Quería estar sola. Sola con mis pensamientos. Scott y Kim. Scott y Kim... juntos. Sé lo que dije antes... que les daría todo mi apoyo. ¿Pero era eso lo que de verdad quería? ¡_Arg_! ¡Y le dije a Kim en el almuerzo que tenía sentimientos por Scott! ¡Y ella ya estaba saliendo con él! ¡No me extraña que tardara tanto en contármelo! Mierda... ¿qué hago ahora? Kim sabe que me gusta Scott. Solo espero que la farsa que hice en clase la haya disuadido de aquellos pensamientos.»

Llegué a mi taquilla y la abrí, sacando mis libros y la tabla que me había prestado Scott de momento. Era de su hermano, pero dijo que no pasaba nada.

«Son mis mejores amigos... mis _únicos_ amigos. No haría nada que les dañara o que hiciera que se separaran. Debería apoyarlos... alegrarme por ellos... ser feliz...»

Sentí algo en mi cara. Alcé mi mano y toqué suavemente.

Lágrimas.

Caían lágrimas de mis ojos.

«No... ¡no! ¡Para! ¡Debo parar! Son mis amigos. ¡Si me dejan, estaré sola de nuevo! Debo... debo alegrarme por ellos. Pero...»

—¿Por qué duele tanto... alegrarme por ellos...?

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde está Scott? ¿No es ésta su parte favorita del instituto? —preguntó una confundida Kim Pine mientras se sentaba a mi lado.<p>

—¿Te refieres al almuerzo? Desde luego no son las clases, señorita representante.

—Oh, cállate. Intentaba hacer un chiste —me dijo Kim mientras cogía la fiambrera llena de comida—. Ya en serio, ¿sabes dónde esta?

—Ha ido a ver si puede alquilar el set de batería. Si no conseguimos la batería, ¿cómo vamos a ensayar? —le dije.

—Espera, ¿va en serio todo esto del grupo? Pensé que sería una de esas frases típicas de cuatro palabras. Deberíamos empezar un grupo, puedo saltar todo eso, aguántame la cerveza, mira, ¿Qué demonios es eso?... Ya sabes, cosas guays que decimos y al final se nos escapa de las manos.

—¡Anda ya, Kim! Hablábamos en serio. Hemos estado ensayando pero podríamos hacer más con una batería. ¡Tan pronto como consigamos una, _Sonic and Knuckles_ despegarán! ¡Directos hacia la luna! —repuse, haciendo una pose espectacular.

—¿_Sonic and Knuckles_? ¿En serio nos vamos a llamar así?

—Fue idea de Scott.

—Ah... eso lo explica todo —dijo Kim, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Pues, le deseo buena suerte. El set del auditorio es el único que tenemos en el instituto. Tal vez sea parte de la banda de la escuela pero ni siquiera es seguro que pueda practicar con ella. Tengo que recurrir a golpear en libros y en tazones en mi habitación —dijo Kim, muy deprimida sobre ello.

—¿De verdad te gusta tanto tocar, Kim?

—Me terminó gustando. Al principio, era una posibilidad para liberarme del estrés pero mientras más tocaba más me enganchaba. La batería es la que marca el ritmo en un grupo y es esencial para... bueno, cualquier canción. Claro que la guitarra principal y el vocalista llaman más la atención, pero sin la batería el grupo no es nada. Tener una responsabilidad importante sin ser la principal... eso es lo que significa la batería para mí, y creo que me complementa perfectamente.

—Es gracioso cómo nos privamos de los caprichos por culpa de algo importante en nuestras vidas... —comenté mientras bebía de mi propia bebida—. Espero que Scott pueda conseguir la batería.

—Es un largo proceso el cual poco a poco requerirá la firma del decano Thomas. O debería decir el sello del decano Thomas. No me imagino que le firme el permiso a Scott. —Kim suspiró. Miré de vuelta hacia mi almuerzo y seguí comiendo con Kim en silencio. Pasó un buen rato para que volviera a hablar.

—¿Y por qué crees que no te han invitado a la fiesta, Lisa?

—¿_Mmm_? Pues por regar a Alice con refresco. Luego me dijo, _mmm_, gritó, y todos escucharon, que se encargaría personalmente de que nunca tendría amigos en esta escuela —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros un poco—. ... muy sola.

—¡N-no digas eso! ¡Yo soy tu amiga! —me dijo Kim—. Solo... me preguntaba por qué no te habían invitado. Normalmente a mí me invitan... pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le dije a Kim, teniendo una corazonada de lo que podría ser.

—¿Tú lo sabes?

—Tengo una teoría...

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas?

—Es Scott. Tiene que ser Scott —le dije. No respondió justo en el momento. O estaba en _shock_ o pensando demasiado—. O puede que sea porque te juntas conmigo, pero si hay que apostar, yo diría que es por tu relación con Scott Pilgrim.

—¿Mi relación con Scott? ¿Está celosa?

—¿Quién sabe? Es posible. Puede que la reputación de Scott sea mala, pero no está tachado de matón. Como estás en el _CEA_, los rumores y conversaciones están fuera de tu alcance. Pero yo puedo escucharlos. Scott no es un matón, pero tampoco un pringado. Aparte de ser un... bueno, él, Scott Pilgrim ha sido etiquetado como... tal como dice la gente... un_ tío bueno_. —Esto hizo que Kim se partiera de risa.

—¿Scott? ¿Un tío bueno? ¡Eso es demasiado!

—Ríe lo que quieras, pero eso es lo que he escuchado. Cuando ayer se supo que estábais saliendo, los celos aparecieron de repente. ¡Algunos incluso dijeron que querían separaros!

—¿Q-qué? ¡N-no puede ser!

—Tal vez no. Son habladurías, de todas formas. ¿Pero lo que está haciendo Alice... invitar a Scott a la fiesta y dejar fuera a la novia a propósito? ¿No te parece sospechoso? —Esto dio que pensar a Kim, y estaba pensando demasiado. No respondía a lo que intentaba decirle después.

—¿K-Kim? ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Kim?

—¡Oh! ¡Kim! ¡Lisa! Hola chicas. ¿Qué hay? —llamó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver a Lauren acercarse por detrás.

—Hola Lauren. Siéntate.

—Gracias. ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Lauren mientras miraba a una Kim Pine que no respondía—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Hablamos sobre la fiesta de Alice este finde. No nos ha invitado.

—Vaya. Eso no mola. Me sorprende que no invitara a Kim. Normalmente es la primera en conseguirlo. ¿Es por eso por lo que está así? —Lauren señaló a Kim pero negué con la cabeza.

—Nah, así estoy yo. Nos preguntábamos por qué invitó a Scott y no a Kim, y le dije que tal vez fuera porque están saliendo juntos.

—¿Y crees que Alice está intentando robarle a Scott? _Mmm_. Sí, puedo imaginarme eso —dijo Lauren, asintiendo—. Es una suerte que Scott sea un novio fiel y devoto, ¿verdad Kim?

—No sé... demasiado pronto para hablar. Además, habrá alcohol. Provoca efectos raros en la gente. Personalmente no sé, pero he visto películas. El alcohol es maligno —comenté mientras Lauren reía.

—Oh, no me digas. Yo me pongo bastante contenta con el puntillo.

—_Jajaja_, me encantaría verte. ¿Cómo es Kim cuando bebe? ¿Es más agradable o he estado viendo a la Kim _agradable_ todo este tiempo? —reí, sabiendo que Kim no contraatacaría en su estado de _shock_.

—Oh, Dios. Kim bebida, incluso borracha se mantiene tranquila. En la última fiesta-

—Quiero colarme en la fiesta...

Lauren y yo paramos de hablar y miramos hacia Kim.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡QUIERO COLARME EN LA FIESTA! —gritó Kim, golpeando la mesa con las manos y levantándose.

—¡_Shh_! ¡_Shh_! ¡Kim! ¡Las paredes tienen oídos! ¡Cálmate!

* * *

><p><em><span>Dos cartones de leche chocolateada después...<span>_

—N-n-no puedo dejarle ir solo. Intentará robármelo. Hará que beba alcohol y lo seducirá, ¡estoy segura! —divagó Kim mientras Lauren y yo estábamos sentadas tras ella, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para consolarla.

—Venga, venga, Kim. No va a pasar nada. ¿A que no, Lisa?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! ¡Es porque te juntas conmigo, seguro!

—Pero yo voy con vosotras y me han invitado —comentó Lauren.

—¿Ayudas o fastidias, Lauren? ¿Ayudas o fastidias? El caso es que Scott tiene ética y no se permitirá que lo manipulen, ¡especialmente por una tía como ésa!

—Le dije a Scott que se llevara bien con ella... y si él...!

—¡Dentro de lo razonable! ¡Le dijiste eso, Kim! —añadí mientras ponía su cabeza lentamente en la mesa.

—Tenemos que colarnos...

—Bueno, no podemos entrar tan campantes. Seguro que tiene algún tipo de gorila o algo en la puerta. Nos falta la fuerza y la figura para pelear o escapar de los guardias —dije, deprimiéndome ahora un poco sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿La fuerza? —dijo Lauren, pensando.

—¿Qué pasa, Lauren?

—Ya sé dónde podemos encontrar la fuerza.

* * *

><p>—Aquí estamos —dijo Lauren mientras abría la puerta del aula. Kim y yo entramos a la oscura clase que se ensombreció incluso más cuando Lauren cerró la puerta.<p>

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... Lisa. Lauren. Pelirroja. ¿Qué os trae a nuestra humilde clase?

—¡Esa voz...! ¡No puede ser! —exclamé cuando un destello de luz brilló sobre el techo en el centro de la clase revelando a Austin sentado, como un rey sobre su trono.

—Bienvenidas a nuestra clase, mis señoras. ¿En qué os pueden servir los Matones de Joel?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>...


	10. Sin invitación b

Scott Pilgrim © Bryan Lee O'Malley

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Voice4TheMute y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice4TheMute<strong>_** presenta:**_

—Bienvenidas a nuestra clase, mis señoras. ¿En qué os pueden servir los Matones de Joel? —nos dijo Austin mientras la sala se iluminaba poco a poco, mostrando a Edward y a Andrew jugueteando en la zona del control de luces. Lauren, Kim y yo nos acercamos lentamente hacia Austin. Ser chica en esta habitación no era bueno... Dios, seguro que ninguna chica había entrado aquí jamás. Mientras nos acercábamos, se podía ver la cara de engreído de Austin mientras sus dos amigos se le unían, con los brazos cruzados.

—Solicitamos ayuda, Matones —empezó Kim.

—Denegado. Ahora largo. —A Lauren y a mí nos sorprendió lo rápido que contestó. Sin embargo, parecía que Kim esperaba esa respuesta ya que no mostró ninguna reacción a la negación.

—Está relacionado con la fiesta de Alice Thomas de este fin de semana —continuó Kim.

—No se nos puede contratar como guardaespaldas, niña. Largo —repuso Edward.

—Denegado de nuevo. No nos puede importar menos. No vamos a arriesgarnos en algo que nos puede asegurar la expulsión. ¿Alcohol a menores y fumar? ¿En la casa del decano? Tendrá cámaras. Prueba visual si aparecemos y «requisamos» el alcohol —nos dijo Austin. Era una causa perdida. No querían ayudar y yo, personalmente, pensaba que estábamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo de almuerzo. Pero Kim se mantuvo en su posición.

—Os puedo garantizar entrada segura.

Todos nos sorprendimos con aquella declaración.

_«_¿Kim? ¿Ayudando a los Matones? ¿Tan desesperada está por su ayuda?_»_

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿No se me ha escuchado? He dicho que puedo garantizaros una entrada segura. Protección garantizada de que no habrá pruebas de que estaréis allí, aparte de habladurías y rumores. Si se diera el caso de que se cuestionara dónde estuvísteis... —Kim suspiró profundamente—, responderé por vosotros. —Ése fue otro bombazo, pero Austin estaba sonriendo.

—Bien, bien, pelirroja. ¿Podría ser que doña perfecta tenga un lado oscuro? ¿Tiene que ver algo Scott? Si es así estoy bastante impresionado. Una lástima que lo eligieras a él. Juntos podríamos haber tenido algo bonito.

_«_Sí, eso no da mal rollo para nada..._»_

—Oí que había galletitas en el lado oscuro. ¿Hacemos el trato o no? —preguntó Kim, cruzando sus brazos y moviendo el pie impacientemente. Nunca había visto a Kim así. Vale, la había visto trabajar duro con sus estudios... y en sermonearnos a Scott y a mí por ser unos vagos, pero nunca la había visto tan persistente y exigente. ¿Era todo por Scott? ¿Había influenciado tanto a Kim en una semana de novios?

—Trato hecho. Nos garantizas entrada segura y nosotros te protegemos —nos dijo Austin. No podía creerlo. ¿Los Matones _nos _estaban ayudando?

—No he dicho que necesitemos guardaespaldas —dijo Kim, llamando la atención del trío de nuevo—. Vuestro trabajo es simple. Lo que tenéis que hacer es distraer a los gorilas de la entrada a la casa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Una vez que Lisa y yo hayamos entrado, vuestro trabajo habrá finalizado. Desde ahí, no me importa lo que hagáis. Colaros en la fiesta con nosotras, consumir toda la comida y alcohol, orinar en las paredes... me da igual. Pero puedo garantizar que no pasará nada —añadió Kim en tono muy serio. Esto solo hizo a los Matones sonreír incluso más. Sin embargo, disminuyó la estima que tenía hacia Kim.

_«_Kim... ¿siempre has sido tan manipuladora?_»_

—¡Esa es una oferta que no podemos rechazar! Aunque odiemos a tu novio, puedes salir con nosotros cuando quieras, pelirroja. Pero si nos traicionas...

—Tenéis mi palabra, Matones.

—Muy bien, tíos. Parece que tenemos trabajo. ¡Vamos a ayudar a estas señoritas y a ir de juerga como las estrellas del rock! —animó Austin mientras el resto chocaban las manos entusiasmados. Kim comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, y Lauren y yo la seguimos justo detrás. Pensaba que Kim era del tipo de chica callada, tranquila e inocente que seguía las reglas, pero lo que acababa de ver... cambió completamente la impresión que tenía de ella.

—¡Eh, pelirroja! —Nos giramos para ver a Austin en pie y mirando, muy fijamente, a Kim.

—¿Sí, Austin?

—Si uno de los gorilas resulta ser Clark...

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo, en tono bastante siniestro, mientras salíamos de la clase. Conseguí ver fugazmente la cara de Austin antes de dejar la sala. Estaba sonriendo de satisfacción... casi impresionado por lo que acababa de decir Kim. Cuando salimos de la clase, la campana sonó sobre nuestras cabezas—. Maldición, se acabó el tiempo. Aún necesito pensar detenidamente. Vale, vente con nosotras mañana también, Lauren. Lo tendré todo preparado —dijo mientras Kim se iba a su aula. Lauren y yo anduvimos juntas ya que ambas teníamos la misma clase.

—Oye, Lauren.

—¿Sí, Lisa?

—¿Kim ha sido siempre así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así de siniestra, ingeniosa y astuta. Quiero decir, siento que la Kim Pine que he visto ha sido completamente diferente de la que conozco —le comentaba mientras girábamos una esquina.

—_Mmm_... más o menos. Es muy hábil, y sabe sacar el máximo partido a algún fallo si lo encuentra. Es decir, este semestre ha encontrado la forma de hacer que una clase de cuatro días a la semana se convierta en una de dos días a la semana. Pero debo admitir que tiene que estar realmente preocupada por Scott si ha recurrido a los Matones _además_ de encontrar un viejo truco para que estén a salvo. Se lo está tomando muy en serio. Tal vez algo haya despertado en el lado oscuro de Kim. Como una _sombra_. Emocionante, pero tenebroso —dijo Lauren, casi feliz por ver ese lado en su mejor amiga.

—¿La sombra de Kim? Venga, Lauren. En serio.

—Ya, parece sacado de algún cómic. Pero aún así, estoy preocupada por ella y el trapicheo que se trae entre manos —añadió Lauren mientras íbamos hacia la clase.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo espero que no aproveche esta oportunidad para vengarse —dijo mientras entrábamos en el aula.

_«_¿V-venganza?_»_

_**La vida en St. Joel 032: Sin invitación (b)**_

_—Muy bien. Reunión._

_—Espera... ¿y Scott qué? ¿No debería estar aquí con nosotros? ¿Para que sepa el plan al menos?_

_—Es mejor si no lo sabe, Lisa. Puede que nos ponga las cosas más difíciles._

_—¿Pero, y si se acerca a nosotros mientras lo estamos planeando? Los Matones están aquí también._

_—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Austin, Edward y yo nos hemos encargado de él antes de venir. Lo encerraremos en la taquilla del conserje si se acerca antes de que acabe el almuerzo. Tenemos la combinación así que todo controlado._

_—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!_

_—Lisa, por favor. Matones, ¿podéis _no_ matar a mi novio?_

_—Está bien..._

_—Gracias. Ahora manos a la obra. Nos encontraremos dos horas antes de la hora establecida por Alice. Llegaremos _súper_ tarde como de costumbre. Lauren, quiero que llegues a tiempo y me mandes un mensaje de quién está en la entrada principal._

_—Vale._

_—Además, si puedes, encuentra a Michelle y a Britney y asegúrate de que sus vasos estén siempre llenos. Toma chupitos con ellas si hace falta. Pero vigila tus límites, por favor._

_—Entendido._

_—Espera... ¿por qué tenemos que emborrachar a Britney y a Michelle?_

_—Porque, Edward, tendremos menos obstáculos. Alice confía en ellas. Si las incapacitamos, dos espías menos._

_—Es verdad, Austin. Britney y Michelle son la amenaza máxima. Alice va a confiar en cualquier cosa que digan así que tenemos que hacer que caigan redondas. Si las encuentra, asumirá que fue el alcohol y pasará... pero de todas formas, lo que quiero que hagáis vosotros tres..._

Kim y yo hicimos lo que pudimos por escondernos entre los arbustos mientras Austin, Edward, y Andrew se levantaron, preparados para la pelea. Kim buscó en su bolso y cogió el móvil. Abriéndolo de una sacudida, leyó de nuevo los nombres de los gorilas de la puerta—. David Richards y Clark Esteed...

—Tu última oportunidad, pelirroja. No-

—Necesitamos entrar, Austin. Haz lo que debes.

—Muy bien. Vamos, Matones. Yo me encargo de Clark —indicó Austin mientras cruzaban la calle, derechos hacia la casa. El chico moreno y el chico rubio detuvieron instantáneamente a los Matones con los brazos extendidos, pero con tres puñetazos bien dados cayeron al suelo.

_—Matones... solo quiero que os encargéis de los gorilas. Si aparecen más, podéis quitarlos de en medio también..._

—Todos listo, mis señoras —dijo Edward mientras nos abría la puerta principal a Kim y a mí. La música estaba alta, la casa estaba bastante oscura, y el olor del perfume, colonia y alcohol se mezclaban en el aire. Fui la primera en entrar, seguida por Kim.

—Gracias, Matones. Ya os podéis marchar. Y no os preocupéis, estáis bien protegidos.

—Entraremos luego. Nos debéis un chupito cada una —dijo mientras Edward cerraba la puerta tras nosotras.

—Consejo: no bebas nada de lo que te den estos payasos —dijo Kim mientras mirábamos a las miles de personas en la casa.

—No estaba planeado que...

—Vale, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo Kim mientras me miraba—. Que no te pillen, ¿vale? —dijo mientras le asentía.

—Lo mismo digo —contesté, y nos separamos.

_—Lisa, una vez dentro, quiero que encuentres a Lauren. Lauren, cuando encuentres a Lisa, cuéntale todo lo que haya ocurrido. Dónde está Scott, dónde está Alice, etcétera. Yo iré a lo mío._

Esquivé lo mejor que pude a mis compañeros levemente borrachos, pero de vez en cuando me empujaban, codeaban, e incluso me tropezaba con la gente. —Dios, hay demasiados mayorcitos bebidos... —dije en voz baja mientras me dirigía hacia el salón, desde donde venía la música. También era la parte de la casa en donde acordamos encontrarnos.

—¡Lisa! ¡Aquí estás! —dijo Lauren mientras me abrazaba con su brazo libre. Con el otro brazo sostenía firme su bebida.

—Ah, hola, Lauren. Oh... qué amistosa. Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Infórmame —le dije, queriendo sacarle información. Pero Lauren simplemente me sonrió, bebiendo un trago de su bebida.

—¡Deberías animarte! —gritó Lauren por encima de la música—. El plan dura dos horas. No hace falta ponerte al tanto todavía. ¿Quieres? Es sangría. Ponche de fruta básicamente. No sabe a nada —señaló mientras me ofrecía su vaso rojo. Había un líquido rojo oscuro.

—¿Qué lleva? —le pregunté mientras se encogía de hombros—. Bueno... donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. Salud —dije, tomando un sorbito. Estaba dulce. Casi demasiado dulce. Bajé el vaso y miré a Lauren. Volví a llevar el vaso a los labios y bebí un poco más. Aún estaba dulce, pero con un punto de... algo. Me vi tomando otro sorbo más antes de darme cuenta de que me había terminado el vaso en tres tragos. Lauren me miraba, sorprendida.

—_Guau_, Lisa... sí que bebes. ¿Quieres otra? —dijo, sin esperar a mi respuesta y alejándose.

—¡Lauren, espera! Yo- _guau_... —dije, adelantándome rápido para alcanzarla pero mis piernas no se movieron tan rápido como mi cerebro quería. Algo estaba pasando. Me sentía más relajada. Me estaba acalorando, y no era por la gente a mi alrededor. La música empezó a gustarme... y mi cuerpo quería bailar.

«¿Es el efecto del alcohol?» pensé, mirándome las manos y abriéndolas y cerrándolas lentamente. Después me toqué las mejillas. Estaban un poco calientes.

—¿Estás bien, Lisa? ¿No me digas que ya estás borracha? —preguntó Lauren mientras me daba otro vaso rojo—. No te lo bebas de golpe. Tenlo en las manos. Bebe a sorbitos. Además, asegúrate de que nunca esté vacío. Con el vaso vacío te invitará la gente a chupitos y hazme caso... ese alcohol no es tan suave como éste —dijo mientras brindábamos y bebíamos un trago.

—Gracias... —murmuré, mirando a mi alrededor—. ¿Esto es lo que hace el alcohol, eh? Estoy rara...

—Pero es muyyy relajante y atonta el cuerpo. Esa es la razón por la que la gente se tropieza y se va a la luna —dijo, tomando otro sorbo. Copié el movimiento para no sentirme fuera de lugar—. Además, con esto serás como una más de la fiesta; bebida en mano y contenta. Nadie te molestará cuando vayas a buscar a Scott.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿le has visto? —pregunté, apoyándome en la pared para facilitarme la carga de estar de pie. Me empezaba a sentir como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio.

—_Mmm_... no recientemente —respondió Lauren, apoyándose a mi lado—. Llegamos a la vez... bebimos un chupito. Apareció Alice con Michelle y Britney. Otro chupito. Después se marchó Scott, pero mantuve a Britney y a Michelle cerca de las bebidas. Era lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo...

—Oh, Dios... ¿cuánto has tenido que beber?

—Puede que ¿seis? ¿siete? —Le quité el vaso a Lauren automáticamente.

—Se acabó.

—¡_Wah_! ¡No será divertido!

—Bebe agua o algo. Voy a buscar a Scott y ver por dónde andan esas dos sirvientas —dije, echando lo que fuera que quedaba de su vaso en el mío. Me alejé de la pared y empecé a buscar entre la gente una vez más.

«Maldición. No debí rellenar mi vaso con el de Lauren. Está demasiado lleno. Tendré que beber un poco más...»

Pensando en eso, repiré hondo y bebí un buen trago, dejando más de la mitad. No hubo un lapso de tiempo entre beber y el mareo esta vez. En cuanto respiré, sentí mi cuerpo completo aflojarse. Mis párpados cayeron y el ardor bajo mi piel y estómago se hizo más patente. Pero me sentía a gusto. Feliz, incluso. Así que esto era tener el puntillo... tal vez incluso estar borracha.

«¡Espabílate, Lisa! ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto primero! ¡Por Kim y por Scott!

... _urg_. ¿A quién le importa Kim y Scott?

¿Qu...?

»¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Qué me supondrá a mí? Kim y Scott se harán más y más cercanos mientras yo seguiré mirando desde lejos. Empezarán a vivir juntos... dejarán atrás a la pobre Lisa Miller y se casarán o lo que sea... joder, Scott. ¿Por qué no te fijaste más en mí? Podría fácilmente hacer lo que Kim hace por ti, quizás incluso mejor. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo?»

El conflicto en mi cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable. Encontré un asiento libre e intenté lo mejor que pude mantenerme cuerda.

«No... no pretendía pensar eso. Sé que no quería. Es el alcohol... tiene que serlo. Yo nunca intentaría hacer que rompieran o algo así. No te alteres, Lisa. Necesito encontrar a Scott y...»

—Por aquí, Scott, creo que podemos hablar aquí —dijo una voz femenina cuando apenas la escuché viniendo de las escaleras.

«¡Es la voz de Alice! ¡Está con Scott!» Me levanté y, cuidadosamente, subí las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver a Scott y a una Alice provocativa entrar en una habitación. Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras alcancé rápidamente a un grupo de amigos, mezclándome lo mejor que pude con la multitud. No creo que al grupo le importara que hubiera entrado de repente en el círculo... solo me miraron y volvieron a su conversación sobre adaptaciones de cómics a películas.

«¡Mierda! He fallado. Ahora tiene a Scott. Solo espero que él... ¿qué?» pensé mientras la puerta de la habitación en la que Scott y Alice se habían retirado se abría otra vez, mostrando a Alice y su ridícula vestimenta escotada. Miré cuidadosamente hacia el centro del círculo, de espaldas a ella. Alice se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pasándome de largo por poco en un momento. Al principio me sentí aliviada, pero entonces se detuvó y se giró, mirando específicamente al grupo de amigos en el que yo estaba.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» Si no fuera por que estaba de espaldas a ella, me habría identificado fácilmente. Sentí la presencia de Alice cerca cuando sentí como que estaba justo detrás de mí. Se me estaban formando goterones de sudor en la frente cuando alguien de repente puso su mano en mi hombro.

«OH MIERD-»

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Espero que lo estéis pasando bien! Hay más alcohol abajo. ¡No os cortéis! —dijo por encima de mi hombro, hacia la gente que usaba para esconderme. Sentí su mirada en mí de repente. No podía mirarla a los ojos. No podía hablar con ella. Tenía que estar perfectamente quieta. Hubo un momento de silencio...

... entonces...

—¡Necesitas relajarte! ¡Deja la tensión fuera! —dijo, riendo y alejándose del grupo. La vi desaparecer por el rabillo del ojo y dejé escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

«Eso... ha estado demasiado cerca. Creo que me acaban de quitar diez años de vida» pensé mientras me apartaba del grupo y entraba en la habitación que había dejado Alice. Lo que esperaba que fuera una habitación con una cama, resultó ser una habitación de estudio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros. En el otro extremo estaba Scott Pilgrim, sentado en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, bebiendo de su vaso.

—¿L-Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no te habían invitado.

—La vida da muchas vueltas. Venga, vamos. ¡Hay que sacarte de aquí! —le dije mientras le cogía de la mano e intentaba levantarlo. Entonces recordé... que era una debilucha.

—Espera, ¿por qué? Me lo estoy pasando genial. Estoy aprendiendo un montón sobre Alice, como quería Kim.

—El plan ha cambiado. Necesito que te levantes y vayas al salón ahora mismo. Ya sabes... la sala con el DJ —dije mientras seguía tirando de su brazo para que se moviera. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo disponíamos pero necesitaba que Scott saliera antes de que ella volviera. Si me viera solo a mí, no pasaría nada. Pero si nos viera a ambos, entonces sería una ruina.

—¿A que te refieres con que el plan ha cambiado? —preguntó Scott.

«¡Maldita sea, Scott! ¿Qué es esto? ¿El juego de las veinte preguntas? ¡Necesito que te muevas! Kim confía en ti para... ¡eso es!»

—¡Scott! ¡Kim está aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

—Qué más da. ¡Está aquí y está sola y quiere verte! Está en... _mmm_... ¡en el salón! Ella te pondrá al corriente de todo —le mentí, pero se levantó al instante y asintió.

—M-muy bien. Voy a verla. ¡Gracias, Lisa! —dijo mientras se giraba. Me destrozaba el corazón mentirle de esa forma, pero tenía que hacerlo. Rápidamente me senté donde estaba Scott y empecé a revolverme el pelo, asegurándome de que el flequillo me tapara levemente la cara.

—_Mmm_... ¿Lisa? —Vi la cabeza de Scott asomarse por el marco de la puerta.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa que yo? ¿Y por qué tu pelo es castaño?

—¡Qué más da! ¡Lárgate! ¡Kim está esperando! —le dije mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Suspiré mientras seguía arreglándome el pelo y poniéndome en la misma posición que Scott cuando lo vi.

_—Lisa, tu parte en el plan es importantísima. Como tengo que encargarme de otras cosas en la casa, necesito que encuentres a Scott..._

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Scott. ¡Traje las bebidas que prometí! —indicó Alice mientras entraba en la habitación y se acercaba a mí. Mantuve la cabeza gacha...

No podía permitir que viera mis ojos.

_—... y actuar como el doble de Scott._

—Gracias —dije, imitando la voz de Scott lo mejor que pude. Estuve practicando toda la noche. Durante una buena hora fui capaz de hacer fácilmente frases de tres palabras. Pero si sigo se me quiebra la voz.

_—Espera, ¿por qué yo?_

_—Eres la más cualificada, Lisa. Futura actriz y eso. Piensa que será como una práctica. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sacar a Scott, conseguir información, y ayudarme a ganar algo de tiempo._

—No te lo vas a creer. Britney y Michelle han caído redondas. Me han tenido que ayudar a llevarlas a mi habitación. Es un poco penoso... esta fiesta se estaba alegrando —dijo Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

«Tío, esto es espionaje del bueno. Menos mal que la habitación está poco iluminada... apenas puedo ver su cara. No hay manera de que me reconozca.»

—_Mmm_... sí —respondí. Tenía que pensar mejores respuestas.

—Así que, Scott, ¿cómo te va con Kim? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí mientras preguntaba. Me aparté levemente, todavía sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Van... bien —respondí, de nuevo, manteniendo respuestas de menos de tres palabras.

—Eso es bueno. Pensé que se mantendría como una chica silenciosa y enfadada con el resto del instituto. ¿Ha comentado algo sobre mí y ella? —preguntó Alice. Se me desbocó el corazón.

«¡Eso es! ¡Al fin puedo conseguir información sobre estas dos!»

—No —comencé, tomando un momento para regular mi voz—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Oh... no es muy interesante. Además, estáis saliendo. No quiero estropear la imagen que tengas de ella.

—Cuéntamelo —dije de nuevo—. Quiero... saberlo. —Alice alzó una ceja, tal vez detectando mi apuro al decir aquella frase. Pero bebió otro trago más de su bebida antes de dejarla en el suelo.

—Bueno... pero no vayas contándolo por ahí, ¿vale? Kim y yo fuimos una vez... buenas amigas. Mejores amigas, incluso. Estábamos en primero, en la misma clase. Por aquel entonces las mesas estaban ordenadas de cuatro en cuatro. Estábamos Kim, Lauren, Clark Esteed y yo. Nos veíamos sin remedio entre semana, y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. Un grupo muy unido. Pero me sentí identificada con Kim, al contrario que con Lauren y Clark. Era como yo, de alguna forma. Quería ser conocida... tener amigos... que la reconocieran. Pero tomamos diferentes caminos. Yo escogí la forma más «social» hacia la popularidad mientras que Kim optó por la ruta «académica». Éramos populares a nuestra forma. Los de primer año la buscarían para ayudas con los deberes mientras que a mí me buscaban para pasar el rato y charlar. Naturalmente, mi popularidad creció mucho más y más rápido que la de Kim, sin mencionar que mi padre fuera el decano y el director. En cualquier caso, todos comían de mi mano por mi padre, mientras que Kim conseguía amigos por sus habilidades innatas. Tenía celos de ella. Tenía muchos menos amigos con los que hablar cada día mientras que a mí me hablaban hordas de personas, pero a ellos les gustaba Kim por lo que era. La gente que me hablaba a mí querían ser mis amigos por mis conexiones con las altas esferas. Pero aquello no fue lo peor...

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, sin disimular mi voz. Se me había olvidado. Pero no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba envuelta en su propio mundo.

—Clark Esteed. El _quarterback_ estrella actual de St. Joel. El primer chico de Kim. Mi primer chico... —dijo Alice, llevándose las manos a la cara—. Mi primer novio.

«Oh no... fue por un chico. No me extraña que le diera algo a Kim cuando Alice invitó a Scott a la fiesta y no a ella. Está asustada de que Alice se lo robe como ella hiciera anteriormente...»

—A pesar de nuestras diferencias en el crecimiento de nuestra popularidad, seguimos quedando y bromeando. Llegó un momento en que ambas nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustaba nuestro amigo Clark. Lauren, por aquel entonces, estaba interesada en otras cosas. Pero, entre nosotras, teníamos un triángulo amoroso pasivo-agresivo. Cuando pasaron semanas empezamos a competir por Clark. Yo usaba mis contactos para conseguir cualquier cosa que él quisiera mientras que Kim usó su inteligencia para ayudar al chico con el cerebro de mosquito. Todo se vino abajo hasta el punto en el que se rompió nuestro pequeño grupo... el día en el que Clark se me confesó.

—¿Te eligió a ti? —pregunté.

—Sí. Él me escogió. Y desde entonces, Kim se fue apartando del grupo. Lauren intentó lo mejor que pudo mantener el contacto con ambos grupos, pero poco a poco se quedó con Kim. Pero no la culpo. Kim necesita amigos. Lauren aún trata de ser un puente entre nosotros pero no sirve de nada.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? —pregunté. Según la historia de Alice, parecía que la víctima aquí fuera ella. Kim está guardando rencor porque no fue elegida. ¿Está siendo mezquina? ¿Es ésta otra faceta de Kim que no quiere que la gente vea?

—A pesar de que nos hayamos distanciado, aún la considero una de mis amigas más cercanas. La invité a todas estas fiestas solo para hablar con ella, ya sabes, como iguales un poco borrachas. Pero salía huyendo cada vez que me acercaba. Me detesta. Por eso te necesito, Scott.

—¿A-a mí? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que hables con Kim de mi parte. ¿Por qué crees que te he invitado y a ella no? Necesitaba hablar contigo sin que estuvieras bajo su influencia. Jamás permitiría que me acercara a ti en un panorama como éste. Y como estáis saliendo juntos, podrías hablarle bien de mí. Necesito que seas mi nueva conexión con ella. No quiero que me odie más. A pesar de lo que sucediera en el pasado, quiero ser amiga de ella de nuevo —me dijo Alice. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que se le humedecieron los ojos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

«Ya... ya no sé lo que pensar. Alice ha tenido la imagen de zorra con la escuela entera comiendo de su mano, pero aquí estaba: una chiquilla asustada y sola que simplemente quería a su amiga de vuelta.»

—Te ayudaré... —le dije, insegura de si estaba hablando en nombre de Scott o en el mío. Lo que hizo a continuación fue inesperado... y _muy malo_ para mi posición actual.

Me abrazó...

...y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Gracias, Scott. Desde que Clark me eligió a mí en vez de a Kim, he intentado encontrar una forma de compensarlo y... _mmm_... —Alice se detuvo mientras sentía mi cara enrojecerse cuando movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha contra mi pecho. Podría parecer como Scott, actuar como Scott, incluso sonar como Scott...

... pero no se podía ocultar la anatomía humana.

«¡Oh MIERDA!»

—Esto... vaya pecho tienes, Sco- —dijo Alice mientras miraba hacia mi cara.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Scott y yo no teníamos el mismo color de ojos.

¡... maldita seas genética!

—¡LISA MILLER! —gritó Alice, alejándose inmediatamente de su asiento.

—¡_N-n-ni Hao_! —la saludé en chino, pero eso no la apaciguó... no es que saludarla en chino fuera a calmarla, de todas formas.

—¡Cómo has entrado? ¡Les dije que mantuvieran fuera a los no invitados! Miller, estás muerta, pequeña- —me gritó Alice con las manos extendidas con la intención de estrangularme. Me encojí en una bola, esperando que eso me protegiera del ataque que Alice estaba apunto de hacerme.

—«Desde que Clark me eligió a mí en vez de a Kim, he intentado encontrar una forma de compensarlo» Muy bonito, Alice. Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu toque. —Ambas nos giramos para ver a Kim en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos fijamente.

—¡Kim! ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí de pie? —Quiso saber Alice mientras Kim entraba tranquilamente cerrando la puerta tras ella. Tenía un papel en la mano, pero estaba doblado de tal manera que era imposible saber qué había escrito.

—Acabo de llegar. Escuché que gritabas el nombre de Lisa así que supuse que se había descubierto el pastel —dijo Kim mientras me miraba. Le susurré un _lo siento_ mientras me asentía en modo de respuesta—. Intentando aislar a Scott en una habitación para que puedas hablarle de nuestro pasado, ¿eh, Alice?

—No es asunto tuyo —repuso Alice bruscamente—. Y para empezar nunca fue tuyo.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo. Para empezar creo que estuvo saliendo conmigo. Entonces tuviste que jugar sucio para hacerte notar. La carta, creo. Usaste aquella carta tuya para quedarte a solas con él —dijo Kim.

«Eso es. Hablan de Scott. Éste es el enfrentamiento que ha querido Kim todo este tiempo. ¿Qué es Scott para Alice? ¿Le gustaba o solo estaba usándolo para que actuara como mensajero?»

—Creo que el dicho es «todo vale en el amor y en la guerra».

—¡Yo le gustaba! La única razón por la que te miró fue porque manipulaste sus sentimientos —le gritó Kim.

—No le hice nada que cambiara lo que sentía. ¡No hubo soborno ni nada de eso! —gritó Alice de vuelta.

—¡Mentira! Me ha dado una bebida —dije a grito pelado. Kim y Alice me miraron por un momento antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

—Confié en ti, Alice. Estuvimos tras el mismo chico pero aún así confié en ti porque eras mi mejor amiga. ¿Y qué hiciste...? —dijo Kim, bajando el tono de voz mientras mis ojos se agrandaban.

«No... estaba equivocada. No están hablando de Scott. ¡Hablan de...!»

—Usaste esa información para conseguir a Clark. Le contaste todas mis inseguridades y miedos y le convenciste de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una chiquilla _asustada_. Manipulaste sus sentimientos para tener ventaja, y usaste mis inseguridades para conseguir lo que querías. Bien hecho, Alice.

—Kim, espera.

—Me voy, Alice. Que tengas una buena fiesta —dijo Kim, saliendo de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando vi la grieta que se había creado entre las dos. Entendí por qué Kim odiaba a Alice y por qué Alice odiaba a Kim: fue por la popularidad y los chicos. Aunque, a pesar de todo me encontré simpatizando con Alice. Su historia puede que no fuera justa, pero podía entender lo que quería: un puente para cerrar la grieta entre ellas de una vez. Pero aún tenía mis dudas. ¿De verdad quería enmendar las cosas? ¿O quería la compasión de Scott?

—Vete, Lisa. Vete o te juro por Dios que te mato.

No tuvo que repetírmelo. Me levanté silenciosamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabes?... aún puedes arreglar las cosas con ella —añadí, quedándome en el marco de la puerta. Alice no respondió. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su largo cabello rubio le cubría la cara—. Y aún mantengo lo de que te ayudaría.

—Vete... —Asentí mientras me marchaba de la habitación. Allí, entre la multitud, estaba Kim.

—Ahora ya sabes la verdad. La pregunta es... ¿a quién crees? —preguntó Kim mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—N-no sé. Quiero decir, si quiere compensártelo, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? —le pregunté cuando encontramos a Lauren descansando en una silla. Kim le hizo señas para que nos siguiera mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

—Se necesitan a dos personas para aceptar lo que sea. Yo nunca acepté nada que Alice intentara darme como disculpa —dijo Kim—. ¿Crees mi parte en la historia?

—No... no lo sé —admití. Ya fuera el acohol o no, me costaba creer qué historia era la correcta. Encontramos a Scott mascando alegremente unos palitos de zanahoria, y se nos unió al grupito.

—Bueno, cree lo que quieras. No me importa.

—¿No?

—Ahora tengo a Scott. Y con él, todo esto parece insignificante —dijo Kim mientras Scott la envolvía con su brazo. Scott no tenía ni idea de qué hablábamos, ni tampoco Lauren, pero no creo que le importaran. Estaban demasiado borrachos para que así fuera.

—¿Entonces significa que perdonas a Alice? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—_Mmm_... no. Nunca olvidaré su traición. Aunque sea una estupidez, voy a ser mezquina con todo esto.

—Eso es muy maduro... —bromeé mientras Kim me daba un pequeño codazo.

—Como si yo lo fuera —me dijo Kim—. Volvamos a casa. Mi tolerancia a la música alta y a los borrachos está al límite.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Habéis probado esa bebida roja? ¡Es una pasada!

—Cállate, Scott.

* * *

><p>—¡<em>Arg<em>! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya perdido! —gritó Kim mientras recorríamos los pasillos del St. Joel el lunes por la tarde, un minuto después de que terminaran las clases. Kim se estaba alborotando el pelo violentamente por la frustración mientras yo andaba a su lado, esperando que nadie me asociara con el revoltijo psicótico que era Kim Pine.

—¿P-perder qué?

—¡La autorización! ¡La autorización! ¡La razón por la que quería colarme en la fiesta! —gritó Kim una vez más. Estaba completamente confundida.

—Un momento. Para el carro. Creía que querías colarte por las intenciones que tenía Alice para Scott. ¿Me estás diciendo que había otros motivos? —le pregunté mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Puede que sí o puede que no...

—¡Kim!

—¡Pero es que fue por el grupo!

—¿El grupo? —pregunté.

—Sí. Cuando mencionaste que Scott fue a ver si podía alquilar el set de batería, supe que no iba a conseguirlo. Necesitaba el sello de aprobación del decano Thomas. Como si él fuera a conseguir eso. Así que tomé la iniciativa. Conseguí el formulario la semana pasada, lo rellené, e incluso hice que lo firmara mi profesor de batería. Lo único que faltaba era el decano Thomas. Ahora puede que ni siquiera me lo firme a mí. Pero entonces se me ocurrió colarme en su estudio personal durante la fiesta y «apropiarme» de su sello.

—Eso es... malvado. Siniestro incluso. ¿Quién eres? —dije, retrocediendo. Lo dije en broma, pero parecía que le había tocado la fibra sensible.

—No... no sé, a veces... —dijo Kim mientras la envolvía con un brazo para consolarla.

—No pasa nada. Lo que cuenta es que lo hiciste por el grupo —le señalé, pero aún estaba con sus pensamientos. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el _Nothing club_ (Scott nos _suplicó_ que fuéramos hoy), vimos a los Matones por el pasillo, haciendo una muralla humana frente a nosotras. Después de un momento, se hicieron a un lado y nos permitieron pasar.

—Ah, sí... eso me recuerda... —dije—. ¿Cómo es que garantizaste seguridad a los Matones? ¿Saboteando las cámaras? ¿Con alguna fechoría? ¿Drogando a los juerguistas? —enumeré, intentando dar con el plan maestro de Kim. Meneó la cabeza, sin embargo, y me dio una respuesta sencilla.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Sep. Nada. Verás... Alice no tiene muchos amigos _divertidos_. Cuando iba a aquellas fiestas eran un rollo porque nadie la liaba ni se metía en problemas y eso. Metiendo a los Matones allí no solo asegurarían nuestra entrada, si no que darían vidilla a otra fiesta aburrida. Y sé que los estudiantes no los delatarían. ¿Por qué delatar al alma de la fiesta? Las únicas que lo harían serían Michelle y Britney, pero Lauren ya se encargó de eso. La verdad es que puede tumbar a quien sea bebiendo. Está un poco majara...

—¿Pero qué detendría a Alice?

—¿Alice? ¿Te refieres a la anfitriona que prepara fiestas en su casa con alcohol para menores? ¿La que tiene que limpiar todo el follón después, sin importar lo sucio que esté? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? Alice no puede hacer nada. Así que no hice nada referente a la seguridad de los Matones. Tiene gracia como todo ha salido bien al final, ¿eh?

—Parece la suerte de los tontos, en todo caso. Pero aún así es una pena que no hayamos conseguido la batería. Habría sido genial.

—«Los mejores planes de hombres y ratones, a menudo salen mal» —citó Kim mientras nos acercábamos a la clase del club. Entonces escuchamos algo. Algo como alguien aporreando un gong o... unos platillos. Kim y yo nos miramos la una a la otra mientras corríamos hacia la clase desde donde venía el ruido. Abrimos la puerta y vimos a Scott Pilgrim tocando la batería.

—¡Mirad esto, chicas! ¡Mirad qué ritmo! —gritó Scott mientras golpeaba aleatoriamente tambores y platillos.

—¡Scott! ¿Cómo has...? —comenzó Kim mientras se quitaba la mochila y se acercaba a la batería. Iba a unirme a ellos cuando vi un folio en un pupitre cercano. Lo cogí y lo leí, y mis ojos se agrandaron mientras leía los detalles.

«¡Es la autorización! Pero hay algo raro. Kim dijo que la rellenó la semana pasada. Esto lo han fechado hoy. Todas las firmas parecían recientes, incluído el sello del decano Thomas. La persona responsable de su cuidado será Kim Pine... permanecerá en la clase del _Nothing club_ cuando no esté en uso... el señor Monroe es el profesor que vigilará su utilización... ¿pero quién se ha encargado de...?»

Entonces leí el nombre del estudiante que lo había solicitado.

_Alice Thomas_

Bajé la autorización para ver a Kim tomando asiento y dándole a Scott lecciones de batería.

«Tal vez ésta sea una forma de compensación de Alice. Kim no podría negar esto.»

—¡Vamos, gente, a ensayar! —dije mientras dejaba la autorización sobre la mesa mientras se le iluminaba el rostro a Scott.

—¡Desde luego! ¡Vamos allá! —dijo Scott, mirando a Kim—. ¿Kim?

—Bueno, ya que tengo mi batería... Vamos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Nuestro primer ensayo oficial! ¡_Sonic and Knuckles_ es oficial! —exclamé mientras permanecía en el lado derecho de la batería, y Scott en el contrario—. ¡En directo! ¡Desde el _Nothing club_! ¡Somos _Sonic and Knuckles_! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno, dos, tres, CUATRO!

Y entonces...

... silencio...

—¡Idiotas, no tenéis los instrumentos aquí! —nos gritó Kim mientras Scott suspiraba deprimido.

«Bueno... siempre habrá un mañana...»

* * *

><p><em>«Me alegro de estar saliendo con Kim. Y me hace feliz gustarle por lo que soy...<em>

_... pero..._

_»¿... por qué resuenan tan alto las palabras de Alice en mi cabeza?»_

_—¿Cuál es tu motivo, Scott?_

_—¿Mi qué?_

_—Ya sabes, tu motivo, tu condición, tu razón para salir con Kim Pine. ¿Qué es lo que hizo que quisieras que fuera tuya?_

_—No... no lo sé. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo._

_El motivo por el que salí con Kim Pine..._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Actualizado 28 de Octubre:

Como algunos sabrán, _La vida en St. Joel_ está en hiatus indefinido. Su autor, Voice4TheMute, ha decidido reestructurar la historia, pero esta vez con un sólo protagonista: Lisa Miller. Pronto publicará este nuevo fic, llamado _The Mysterious Lisa Miller_, y si todo sale bien (y según ande de tiempo, más que nada) podríais encontrar aquí su traducción al español. Para más información podéis ver su perfil.


End file.
